Graduating in love or failing it
by wwefangirlll
Summary: "They say college is the best time of our lives, well not for me". A story based on a group of friends and enemies who go to a college together full of drama, betrayal, horny teenagers and problems that none of them could have ever imagined. [Trish, Jeff, Lita, Randy, Matt, Candice, John, Stephanie, AJ Styles, HHH, Sasha, Dean, Charlotte, Roman, Seth, Bella twins and more]
1. Introduction (updated)

I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story or any other story for that matter.

 **UPDATE:** I have decided that I am going to add more recent WWE superstars (they will probably replace some of the older superstars that don't have a major role in the story as I won't be able to write a story based on like 30 people) they will appear around chapter 7.

This chapter is just a bit of background knowledge into the story; as mentioned it is set in University/college whatever everybody calls it in their country. They're in the first year of university. They all went to the same secondary/high school unless they are mentioned otherwise as a new to the group. Those who went to the same high school were all raised in St. Louis, Missouri but all decided to go to New York University, (I am not American so I don't know about the colleges, terms etc, for example here it's called a degree but I think in the USA it's called a diploma but not too sure, I don't really know how the classes work there but anyway the superstars are all American/Canadian so I thought it would be unrealistic for it to be set in the UK).Oh well it doesn't really matter where they are, just know they're staying in dorms at the university because they are not staying at home and most of the characters already know each other and are friends.

Oh yeah I just remembered I know the drinking age is 21 in America but here it's 18 so they can drink, not sure the drinking age in other countries but in this story they can legally drink. So I guess I am basically writing as though they are in the UK in terms of what I am calling certain things like the degree, and legal stuff but it is just set in America because they're American lol. Anyway...

* * *

The characters:

Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and John Cena 

The four are best friends and were part of the popular, hot, jocks in high school

Randy and Jeff got held back a year because they got in a fight over a girl once but they decided to promise never to fight over a girl again so went back to being best friends

Matt also got held back a year because he was helping out his brother in the fight

John got held back a year because he failed to get the grades initially

Therefore they are all a year older (19) than the others who are also starting University with them

Randy and Jeff share a room

John and Matt share a room

Chris Jerico, Adam Copeland, Christian and CM Punk

All best friends and are new so meeting everyone at the university, therefore didn't go to the high school with everyone

All 18

Becomes close friends with the boys above to form a larger group of friends

CM Punk and Chris Jericho share a room

Adam and Christian share a room

Trish Orton, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle, Maria Cena, Stacey Keibler and Stephanie McMahon

Trish is Randy's little sister and Maria is John's little sister, they are both very close to their brothers

Trish and Amy are the closest best friends but all of the girls are best friends to each other

Stacey is new but immediately fits in with them

No one got held back a year except Amy and Candice for fighting with their younger sisters so they are 19 but the rest are 18

Amy and Candice do not get along with their sisters at all

Amy and Trish are roommates

Candice and Stephanie share a room

Maria and Stacey share a room

The hot popular but nice girls

Mickie James, Maryse Kelly, Kelly Kelly, Ashley Dumas, Victoria and Melina Michelle

Ashley is Amy's younger sister and Melina is Candice's but they didn't get held back a year because they're suck ups, so are 18 in the same year as their sisters

Kelly and Maryse are the new twins who they all meet at the university and become close with straight away

All are now best friends and are the hot, popular but mean, bitchy and slutty girls.

Ashley and Melina are roommates

Mickie and Victoria are roommates

The Kelly's are roommates

* * *

 **The newer characters that will definitely appear later in the story (I might add more but these will for sure):**

The girls

The Bella twins

Sasha Banks

Charlotte

(Maybe Becky and/or Bayley if I don't have too many characters)

The boys

Roman Reigns

Seth Rollins

AJ Styles

HHH

(Maybe Finn and Dean if there's not too many characters)

* * *

Okay so the description of the characters wasn't the best or the most clear but it provides a bit of a background knowledge to the characters. I made some characters get held back a year because the siblings can't all be twins realistically. Matt and Jeff aren't twins, Matt is still older but they are some how in the same year imagine they have 9 months exactly apart and Matt was born in the beginning of the school year so that's how they're in the same year. Lol I don't even know but just go with it, anyway I am just going to have this chapter be about the characters.

But more on their personal life so relationships and ex's etc will be revealed as the story progresses, so you will find out about who dates who and whatever else as we go on.


	2. Rough start

Hey everyone please like, follow, and review if you like this story or have any feedback or want me to carry this on, I would appreciate it guys. Anyway I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah, let's begin!

* * *

NYU has just started officially in terms of the course but there has been a 'freshers week' where everyone would have met to go to parties and to other activities. So the friendship groups have already started to develop at this point so the boys have met and become friends, the girls have met Stacey and become close friends as she is a roommate of Stacey, and the mean girls have met and become friends with the Kelly twins. Some people are still yet to meet or bump into each other but that will be made clear. Anyway let's start...

* * *

It was sunset. He was sitting on the sand in the beach watching as the sun slowly disappeared. He heard a little rustling coming from behind him and he turned to see her. She was wearing a yellow dress that wrapped tightly around her body. Wow her curves looked great, not only her boobs in the v cut dress but her ass looked defined. She was stunning. Not only was her body sexy but her hair looked nice in loose waves and her face was absolutely beautiful, even though she was wearing no make up. It was just how he remembered her the last time they had seen each other in summer.

"I didn't think you would show up after what happened last time between us" he said as she sat next to him,

"I didn't want to come but I couldn't help myself" she replied.

"You um, you, I mean you look, um, you..." he started trying to gather the words,

"...look beautiful?" she interrupted him wondering if that's what he wanted to say.

He smiled and nodded, "absolutely beautiful"

She smiled back at him and they both stared into each others eyes. He slowly made his way closer to her lips with his centimetres away from hers. She started to lose her breath as their lips locked in a passionate kiss where they did not even lose contact to gain air. It was only them two on the beach, it was as if they were in their own world with no outside concerns anymore to worry about. He laid down on the sand and pulled her on top of him still not escaping their kiss with his hands grabbing her ass. Until they finally departed for her to be able to pull his shirt off and move the kisses to all over his body causing his manhood to harden, which she realised as it started to bulge out of his shorts causing a smirk to rise on her face.

She pulled his shorts down so he was now only in his boxers so he returned the favour and pulled her dress off revealing her black laced bra and panties causing him to get even more hard. Again she smiled and wanted him to want her even more than he currently did so she unclipped her bra revealing her bare breasts. He bit his lip in lust for her then flipped her on the floor and went on top of her pinning her hands down above her head as he started to suck on her breast causing her to moan. He felt her nipples harden in his mouth and bit down causing her to moan louder and break free of his grasp so she could grab his head, pulling him closer to her breast for him to suck further. So he did. He then took her panties off as she took his boxers off.

"Please, do it. I'm ready" she said.

Then all of a sudden he was at the shore watching her carry on but it couldn't be him, he's there. Who is that? He started to run to where he previously was, with the girl he was with. There he saw the girl he loved having sex with another man. He screamed for her to stop and tried to grab the man off but it was no use. He had to watch another man enter her. With each time her moans got louder the more it hurt him. But then he realised who it was, it was his friend, it was John. Then he saw John look up at him, smile, then say,

"So you thought you could get with my ex and not tell me? Bro code means nothing these days apparently. But you know what I forgive you, because she will always be mine, she still loves me and you will see me fuck Trish everyday for the rest of your life"

"Ahhhh" Jeff said waking up from his dream then turned nightmare. Randy looked up at him slightly confused as to why his friend looked so sweaty and panicked.

"Yo what's up man, you were moaning and thrusting in your sleep as if you were having a sex dream, actually I damn well know you was having a sex dream, so why you all freaked out? Was you so bad in bed she left your ass?" Randy said laughing,

Jeff got his breath back to normal and gave Randy the finger.

"Fuck no man she was loving me but you know how crazy girls are, she turned into a psycho killer so the dream went south real quick" Jeff lied trying to make up a believable story,

"Very true my friend, but who was the girl, anyone I know?" Randy asked

Jeff didn't want to say he was having a dream where he was about to have sex with Randy's sister but then another one of their friends ended up fucking her instead so instead he lied giving the first name he could think of "Mickie". Mickie has been obsessed with Jeff since they first met in fifth grade.

"Oh please, don't lie to me. I heard you say _'I didn't think you would show up since the last time'_ and I know you have never been on a date or anything with Mickie before and you said _'absolutely beautiful'_ , now I'm not saying she's ugly but you defiantly used to call her that for the main reason you didn't want to date her so truth please", Randy said knowing his best friend too well.

Jeff should have known better than to give such a stupid answer. He mentally told himself to _'think'_ giving himself 5 seconds to come up with a realistic answer that wouldn't raise too many questions or lead to Randy trying to set the pair up, in a quick enough time before Randy got too suspicious that he was hiding something.

"Okay it was Kendall Jenner, I have had many dreams of her before which is why there was a last time, and have you seen her? She is so beautiful" Jeff said confident his answer was believable,

"Right okay," Randy said before started to walk away to leave to go to his lecture but then turned back to Jeff.

"Why did you lie if it was just a celebrity crush?" Randy asked confused why he would lie about that.

"Because you know me, I like to be different, not be a victim to the mainstream, the Jenners/Kardasians are too pop culture for my rock star cool self, come on". Jeff responded.

Randy then exited the room. Jeff mentally said _'phew'_ to himself then went to go shower and get ready for his lecture which he was going to be late for if he didn't hurry. He showered, dressed and ate a snack within 15 minutes, then left his room starting to run to make the lecture, which started in 5 minutes. Jeff was running so fast that as he turned the corner, he didn't see the other person walking in his direction. Jeff crashed into the individual causing them both to fall and for all their books to fall as well.

Jeff started picking up his books "I am so sorry I was in a rush, are you okay?" he said then looking towards the person he collided with.

There she was. He hadn't seen her since the summer days they spent together, well he has in his dreams but that don't count. She picked up her books and stood back on her feet looking up at Jeff. She knew it was him as soon as he spoke, recognising his voice.

"I will be" Trish responded.

She then started walking away towards Amy and Candice who were waiting for her to enter the medical class together. Jeff knew her response meant more than just she will be fine soon because the bump from the fall will go. Trish couldn't say she was okay because deep down she wasn't, she was hurt. But she is ready to move on now therefore _'she will be'_. Jeff wanted her to be okay but at the same time he didn't want her to move on. But he can't have it both ways, he was the one who chose to ends their summer romance. Jeff realised he was still stood there which officially made him late, not by much, but still late. Jeff walked into the room where everyone was already sat. The teacher didn't say anything as it was only by 3 minutes but Jeff felt as though it made him look unserious, which he didn't want to come across as. He sat next to his new friend CM Punk, they had so much in common so the friendship came easily to them. An hour had passed and the bell rang meaning it was over. Jeff quickly exited and walked to the door a bit along the corridor where she had gone. Everyone started to leave the class and so out came Trish, Amy and Candice.

"Jeff, oh my gosh hey, I haven't seen you like all summer and you were no where to been seen during freshers, where have you been?" Amy asked excitedly hugging Jeff and Candice then did the same.

"I was busy with my summer job and then I needed some alone time" Jeff replied to the girls,

"And by that he means he was hooking up with someone" Candice said as she and Amy smirked.

It was clear they were oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere just as much as they were oblivious to what happened with their bestie Trish in summer. Trish felt annoyed knowing that she was this hook up. They hadn't had sex but they still got close to each other. Jeff felt awkward and just shook his head but the girls laughed not believing him.

"Hey do you guys mind if I borrow Trish, Randy Orton advice is needed ASAP" Jeff lied finding an excuse to speak to Trish,

"No problem, bye guys" they said leaving the pair alone.

"What?" Trish asked with her arms crossed,

Jeff grabbed her arm unfolding them and took her into the empty lecture room she was just in.

"Get off me, what the hell do you think your doing?" she said then yanking her arm away from his grip,

"Sorry I just wanted privacy" he said,

"Well you got it so chop chop" Trish said annoyed,

"I am sorry about this summer. I should have never asked you to come meet me all those times at the beach. I should have never told you all those things. I should have never have kissed you. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way, when I knew we could never be together. I shouldn't have got so close to you during summer. I am sorry Trish I wish it could be different. I am sorry I got your hopes up. But I promised Randy we wouldn't fight over a girl again and I don't want to fight over his sister. You know he wouldn't approve and John is your ex so I..."

Trish interrupted him "...Oh please stop with the excuses and apologies, after all yeah you shouldn't have done all those things but you did. And yes Randy would flip out..."

"...Exactly" Jeff then interrupted,

"But eventually he would get over it and give us a chance because he loves me and wants me to be happy. Yeah your his best friend so he would be pissed but eventually he would realise it's good because your the only one he would be able to trust not to use me. And John? Come on Jeff, we were kids! That's why Randy didn't even care because sex, love etc don't exist when your 11. Okay yeah we lasted 6 years which sounds serious but it can't be a serious relationship at that age, I mean we barely knew what we was doing, we kinda got how a relationship works at 14 and when we properly did at 17 when we were both mature, guess what? We broke up. Anyway me and John broke up a year ago so he wouldn't care anyway. Besides even if I am wrong you weren't even willing to take the risk for me, so as far as I am aware there is nothing more to say", Trish said trying to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"They're my best friends Trish, I couldn't hurt them, please understand, please forgive me" he pleaded not wanting her to hate him anymore.

Trish laughed slightly, "Are you joking? You didn't even have the decency to message me after it all. You got what you wanted, ended things, then the rest of the weeks in summer break completely ignored me. I did not get one phone call from you checking if I was fine. Maybe that's because you knew I wasn't but why are you suddenly pretending you care about me?"

"Why are you acting as though I fucked you then left you, it wasn't like that. All I did was kiss you and spend our breaks during our summer job with you because I wanted to. I didn't use you or anything and I do care about you more than you know"

She finally turned back to face him and could see the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel like she was being too harsh on him even though it was deserved. It was him after all who initiated their summer love yet he also ended it. She then remembered his plead he just gave to her then went back to respond in a less bitter way.

"I do understand Jeff, I get it. I really do but unfortunately in avoiding to hurt them you hurt me instead. I may understand why you called it off between us but it doesn't mean it hurts any less" she paused and sighed seeing the sadness in his eyes increase, "I don't hate you Jeff so stop thinking I do. Look I will try move on and to start forgiving you, just give me time."

She started to walk out then stopped at the door, "See you around Jeff", she said and then left leaving Jeff alone in thought. He had a hint of happiness in knowing she didn't hate him and that she will start to forgive him, but he also felt his heart drop every time he thought of her moving on from him. He didn't want anyone else to have her because he wanted her, he just, he just couldn't have her. He punched the table before leaving to go to his room where he found John and Matt on his bed talking to Randy who was in his bed.

"Why is your hand red, actually never mind you punched the wall or something right?" John asked in which Jeff nodded,

"You need to learn to control your anger baby" Randy said causing Jeff to screw his face up at him,

"Can you not pull that face please and go get dressed we are going to the club tonight" Randy added.

"We just had a whole week of partying during freshers week", Jeff moaned.

"Well add another night to the list and hurry up" Matt told his brother.

Jeff went to get ready as the others were already dressed. As they were ready before the girls, they called Chris, Christian, Adam and Punk around and they all played FIFA on the PS4 until everyone was ready. An hour had passed and it was 10 o clock, it was time for the boys to head off to the club.


	3. At the club

Thanks for those who are still reading this story so haven't given up on this, if you like it or have any suggestions please review as it just shows that people actually like it. I will still be carrying on with Ex on the beach:WWE edition, but I just wanted to write a different story and have some great ideas for this story. Also, due to the little feedback on it, I can only assume not many people like it so I wanted to try a different story but for those who do read, review, follow or whatever, I do plan on carrying on with it. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter in which I still hold no ownership of the WWE or the superstars within. Anyway back to the boys just having left to go to the club...

 _At the club_

Maria, Stacey, Stephanie and Candice were at the bar ordering tequila shots for the girls while Amy and Trish were at the table talking. All the girls were looking hot today, Lita was in a black tight jumpsuit, Candice was wearing a white halter neck top with a denim skirt, Maria was wearing a rock t-shirt dress, Stephanie was wearing a black tight fitted dress, Stacey was in a gold sequinned crop top and white ripped jeans and Trish was wearing a khaki body con dress. Punk, Christian, Randy and Adam made their way to the bar to join the girls. Jeff stared at Trish for a bit, she looked so sexy, but he didn't want to bother her so he went to wing man John, not that he needed much help. They went to the Kelly's and the rest of the bitch crew. Matt and Chris made their way towards Lita and Trish, joining them at the table.

"Hey babe" Matt said kissing Amy, his girlfriend of 3 years.

"And hey Trish, I haven't heard from you in ages and whenever you've seen me recently you have avoided me so have I done something?" Matt asked Trish who was his closest female friend if you don't include Amy. Matt had done nothing but it was hard for Trish to see him without thinking of his brother so she had been avoiding seeing him.

"Of course not, I just was trying to give you two a break from me constantly third wheeling but don't fear I will be back starting now" Trish said hugging the couple as they all laughed. Trish has been their third wheel since the first day they starting going out but they were all such close friends that it didn't matter, there wasn't any awkwardness.

"Chris these are my girls, first off is my beautiful girlfriend Amy and this other one, Amy seems to think is her best friend but I know she prefers me but anyway this is Trish, aka Randy's sister. And ladies this is Chris Jericho he is one of the latest additions to our group" Matt said introducing everyone to each other. Chris hugged them both then took a seat next to Trish as Matt sat next to Amy.

"Actually I have seen you around before, wait you and your friend Christian are in our class right?" Lita asked recognising him.

"Oh yeah you two were with Candice, I met her at a party a few days ago but I didn't have time to speak to her otherwise we would have met" Chris responded,

"It's good anyway because our friend Stephanie is also doing Medicine with us, but she wasn't there today because her brother is the lecturer and her dad is the principle, so she had to go to some McMahon warning on how to act. So you can meet your new class friends all at once and the rest of the girls", Trish said pointing to the girls that were approaching them with the drinks and some boys.

"Guys this is Punk he is in my Architecture class with me and Jeff, and these are his friends Christian and Adam" Maria said introducing them to everyone.

"I know them actually, Adam is even in mine, Randy's, Stacey's and John's business class, but girls this is Chris" Matt said,

"He is doing Medicine with us and so are you Christian so nice to meet you, I am Amy, or you can call me Lita, it's my nickname. This is Trish and that one there Chris, is Stephanie she is the one also in our class we were talking about" Amy said shaking Christian's hand and then Trish shook his hand, while Stephanie and Chris did the same.

"Yep I am Trish, but this is getting very confusing with the new names but Chris, Adam, Christian and Punk right?" Trish asked pointing to each of the men as she said their name in which they all nodded.

"Trish, Amy/Lita, Stephanie, Stacey, Maria of course, and sorry what's your name again?" Punk said correctly pointing out each of the girls except Candice.

"Sorry, with all the names flying about I forgot to tell you guys mine but I am Candice Michelle, Randy's girlfriend" she said as she linked arms with Randy.

Adam and Christian looked at each other confused as they remembered Randy kissing a girl at a party a few days ago.

"How long have you been together?" Adam asked,

"A year" Candice responded, she had seen the look they gave each other and had a feeling they got the impression Randy was very much single. Candice knew Randy had cheated numerous times but she also knew how much she loved him and deep down she even knew he loved her. He did love Candice and wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he just couldn't help himself. Candice just ignores it because she doesn't want a fight with him and in the end it was her who he was officially with. Her friends and even Trish was not sure why she didn't leave him but they just let her live her life.

"Where is Jeff and John?" Randy asked trying to break the tension,

"Off trying to get with the hot twins over there" Punk said pointing towards the girl's rivals which caused Trish to scoff.

"Jealous are we? Remember you broke up with him and it has been a year" Lita said mocking Trish,

Trish was jealous but not of her ex but of the Hardy that no one knew she had feelings for.

"As if, I just hate those girls! Don't you?" Trish asked in which all the girls said "I do" in unison.

"Let's take a shot to that shall we, to hating the hot girls that are dressed in barely any clothes and I guess are bitches if you lovely ladies hate them" Chris said raising the shot glass,

"One is my sister and another is Candice's and in our sleep they lifted up our shirt, sent around pictures of us in our bra around the whole school and to top it off they wrote SLUT across our stomach, so don't guess start knowing that they're bitches" Lita said.

"At least it wasn't nude" Punk said trying to think of possible justifications,

"That's only because we were 13 so pictures in bras were considered out of this world and we were all too innocent to think of naked bodies" Candice said which made Punk raise his hands in defeat. That is a hardcore bitch move especially coming from a sister.

"Well anyway let's cheers to not being bitches" Matt said raising his glass to Chris' in which everyone else did the same.

"Cheers" they all said in unison. A few more shots later everyone had bonded a bit more and were all having fun.

"Let's all dance now" Lita said grabbing Trish and Matt up to the dance floor with her. The other girls grabbed the rest of the boys and each other to the dance floor too.

Adam, Stacey and Christian were doing the robot and dancing stupidly. Candice and Amy were dancing on their men seductively who were holding onto their waist. Punk and Maria went back to the table and carried on talking non-stop. Stephanie and Trish were both in tight dresses that showed off their great curves, they always would dance with and on each other at any club because they were the best dancers, this obviously made any guy stare at them in awe, one of which being Chris. The girls saw Chris staring at them in admiration and giggled, they both looked at each other then walked up to Chris and started dancing on him. Chris had Trish and Stephanie push their body all over him and his groin area had direct contact with Trish's behind while Stephanie was behind him grabbing his body and hair. Chris was turned on and grabbed on to Trish's waist as she bent over further pushing her ass onto him. Jeff was watching and was getting angry as he saw Chris' hands wonder over Trish's body, yeah he was doing the same with Stephanie but Jeff didn't care about him touching her. Jeff wanted to punch Chris but he knew he couldn't but he also couldn't just watch anymore. He went up to Randy and told him to rally everyone up to leave as it was 12:30 and they had class in the morning, but really he just wanted to separate Chris and Trish. Randy told him to loosen up and said it was too early at first but then listened to Jeff after agreeing with him that the girls were getting too drunk and needed to sleep it off.

"Let's wrap it up we don't want to be smashed when we have class tomorrow" Randy told everyone, ushering them to leave. Stephanie, Stacey, Adam, and Chris decided to stay as they were having too much fun and John went back to the Kelly's room.

Everyone got their stuff and started to walk back to the dorms. The night was fun, everyone met each other and got along. It was clear more great nights together were still to come. Randy kissed Candice and Matt kissed Amy goodbye.

Punk kissed Maria on the cheek which made her smile and then lean in to peck him on the lips, everyone else said together "Ooooooo" in which Punk stuck his tongue out at them and Maria giggled.

"Goodnight all" Candice said in which everyone said it back to her and each other, then went off into their rooms to sleep, preparing for the next day ahead of them.


	4. The morning after

Please like, review and follow if you like this story and would like me to continue, it will be highly appreciated. But I do not own any of the WWE characters or anything like that and I highly doubt I ever will sadly.

* * *

Stephanie shot up in her bed as she felt an arm touch her. There was Chris in bed with her and they were both naked. Candice was still asleep but was due to wake up in 30 minutes to get ready. Stephanie put on some clothes quickly and woke up Chris.

"You have to leave before Candice wakes up and before Punk realises you aren't there" Stephanie whispered to Chris who looked confused, then he remembered the night before and the raunchy night the two had shared.

"Shit" Chris said as he got up falling out of the bed and quickly dressed in his clothes. He kissed Stephanie's cheek then left the room rushing to his own. Stephanie smiled touching her cheek that he had just kissed. It was a drunken night they had shared together but why did she feel no regret? She remembered the events of the last night, how them two, Adam and Stacey had drank way too much and laughed non stop, how her and Chris stayed to carry on dancing when Stacey and Adam had left them, how Chris walked Stephanie to her room to make sure she got back safe, and finally how they made love with minimal noise so they wouldn't wake up Candice. They were drunk but they both knew what they was doing. Stephanie snapped out of thought and started to get ready as she knew there was no point going back to sleep.

Chris opened the door to his room but no one was there. Punk had already left so he obviously knew that Chris hadn't returned when he woke up. Chris was not looking forward to the number of questions he knew he would soon be asked but was glad he did not have to answer them now, now he could enjoy a shower in peace. Everyone got ready and made their way to class. Punk was talking to Adam and Christian waiting in the halls as they were each early for their separate classes.

"Chris never came back to the room last night, he must have had a good time if you know what I mean" Punk nudged the boys arms and they smiled.

"First night of the official school period and he already got some" Christian sad proud of his friend,

"Maybe he passed out on the street or something that sounds more like Chris to me" Adam said and they all laughed.

The bell rang indicating it was lecture time. Everyone made their way to their class and took their seat.

Trish, Amy, Stephanie, Candice, Chris and Christian's medicine class

They were all working in a group as part of a research project on a genetically inherited disease they chose. The 6 had chose to work as a group and selected Cystic Fibrosis. Half way through the lesson of hard work they started to get a bit bored.

"Chris, I heard you never came back to your room last night, where did you stay instead?" Chris said diving straight in rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Yeahhh, I stayed in Matt's room last night because John was with the twins and as I was leaving I saw you running down the corridor with your shoes in your hand and your shirt half on" Lita added,

Chris couldn't deny he didn't stay with someone as Lita saw him not dressed properly so he just told everyone it was a girl who he didn't even know the name of.

"Wow she must have been one easy girl if you had sex with her and you guys didn't even know each other. She must either be really ugly or a complete slag" Candice said,

"Oi I am not ugly and you damn well know I am not a slag" Stephanie defended herself then immediately regretted it as they looked at her shocked and she had realised she just exposed herself.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS?" Candice shouted causing the whole class and even Stephanie's brother the teacher to look up at them. Shane started to walk towards the group, including his little sister.

"Whoops" Candice said apologetically to Stephanie who looked scared as her brother approached her,

"Who slept with Chris?" Shane asked putting his hand on Chris' shoulder some what aggressively,

"It's private sir, I don't want to talk about it" Chris responded very awkwardly,

"Well then you shouldn't have had this discussion in class and given my sister is one of the possible women or men here you could have slept with, you have no choice" Shane said sternly. Christian start giggling as the teacher thought Chris might be gay so shot a wink at Chris which Shane saw.

"Only women are the possibilities here I am not gay sir" Chris said trying to make Shane realise him and Christian were not a couple,

"Why so defensive? Do you have a problem with people thinking you may be gay? Is being gay an insult to you?" Shane said trying to make Chris feel nervous and it worked,

"No sir of course not, I just was saying that I am not gay because I'm not but I have no problem with it" Chris said started to sweat,

"Good because any form of discrimination will not be tolerated at NYU, but now that we have cleared up that you have slept with one of these four ladies can you now tell me which one please" Shane said smiling at Chris who was getting more and more red causing his friends to start laughing at him.

Stephanie was the beloved innocent sister in his eyes so Chris knew he couldn't tell the truth unless he wanted to get kicked off the course. In fact he could get kicked out of NYU all together as her dad was the principle. Candice had clearly shouted the 'you slept with Chris' comment so he couldn't say her. Amy was in a serious relationship with Matt in which Shane knew about so without making everyone think she was a cheating whore, he couldn't say her name. Chris then realised Trish would be perfect but he didn't want to say her name if Trish wasn't comfortable with people thinking she had sex. He looked at Trish and widened his eyes trying to gesture if he could say her name but she didn't get it and looked at him confused. Candice understood what he was suggesting, so walked back slightly so she was behind Shane so he couldn't see her and pointed at Trish then to Chris trying to make it clearer. Trish then understood and realised what was going on.

"It was me sir, I slept with Chris" Trish lied,

Shane looked towards Trish and looked slightly surprised, "I knew you when you were a kid Trish, I didn't think you would be the kinda girl to have sex on the first day of school especially with a guy like Chris" Shane said causing Chris to get annoyed and Stephanie to look down disappointed in herself which Trish saw,

"With all due respect sir, it's the twenty first century and sex at 18 years of age is considered to be quite normal in my opinion" Trish said trying to make Stephanie realise she isn't a bad person,

"I guess so, well as long as your father would be proud. Anyway, carry on with the work please and discuss your sex lives after" Shane said and Trish smiled sarcastically at him, she was offended at the father comment even though it wasn't even her. Shane then walked back to his desk leaving the group alone.

"Thanks Trish for that, but would you mind not telling people it was really me to anyone else just yet except us 6, just to reduce the chance of my brother finding out" Stephanie asked her friend hoping she would carry on with the lie,

"Of course I don't mind, people will forget about it soon enough anyway so you never even have to tell anyone it was you if you don't want to. Besides I think none of us should even say anything at all to anyone because we don't want Randy to think I had sex, so just keep it hush and hope gossip don't spread" Trish said to everyone all of which agreed.

In the corridor

The classes had finished and everyone started putting their stuff in their lockers.

"You guys slept together?" John asked to Trish and Chris who were with the others who agreed to not say it was Stephanie.

"How do you know?" Trish asked,

"Mickie is in your class, she told the other girls and one of the Kelly's told me, but wait hold up, it's actually true, Trish I cant believe you did that. Oh man Randy is gonna flip" John said,

"Look John please don't tell him it was a drunken mistake, please don't ruin my relationship with my brother and their friendship over nothing" Trish begged,

"Trish, I have to he's one of my best friends" John responded,

"And what am I to you? We spent 6 years together John and I know we are no longer together but you mean so much to me and I hope I mean the same to you. Please if you ever cared for me don't tell him. I promise I will never speak to you again if you do" Trish said crossing her arms.

Trish and John broke up but they were still close friends. That's how their relationship was like, two best friends who loved spending time with each other and just having fun. John was Trish's first ever crush and her only ever boyfriend. Trish broke up with him because as they got older and realised what was actually important in a relationship they realised they couldn't work. John lots of female attention as captain of the football team and Trish got the same as head cheerleader, this lead to them not having much time to spend with each other, both getting jealous of each other, and it turned into a nasty competition. Trish was also a straight A student and John didn't have the same care for his education that Trish did, so they got moved into separate classes which further created a distance. But they ended in a relatively mature way and gained back the close friendship they once had in the happy years of their relationship. They both were over each other but as they were each other's first relationship they held a strong place in each other's hearts for each other.

John sighed then said "Fine Trish only because you are still my favourite girl but I can not believe you slept with Chris" John said pointing at Chris who rolled his eyes,

"Okay yes we get it, it's shocking that I managed to sleep with Trish but I did, so move on from the topic already" Chris said getting highly offended. Little did he or the others know someone was turning the corner towards them and heard Chris.

A hand grabbed Chris' shoulder and turned him around to face him "YOU MANAGED TO SLEEP WITH WHO?" Randy shouted in the terrified Chris' face.

Chris stood there frozen as did everyone else, not sure what was about to go down. Stephanie was about to speak to reveal the truth but before she could she saw Trish grab Chris' hand and said to him "run".

The pair started running hand in hand and Randy chased after them. Trish knew it wouldn't look great her holding hands with Chris, it would make Randy more angry. But she knew he was more likely to stop attacking Chris once he got his hands on him, if she was there to calm him down. The three ran for ages then finally the pair lost track of Randy enough to hide in a janitors closet. They saw Randy run past the room and waited a bit to leave. They walked in the opposite direction Randy had went and were relieved to finally have lost him. When for the third time today Chris felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and then he was spun around to be met with a fist in his face causing him to fall down. Trish looked down at Chris in shock then looked up towards the man above him.

"Jeff what the hell is wrong with you?" Trish yelled sitting down to check on Chris but Jeff didn't reply.

"What the hell man?" Chris stood up confused as to why Jeff punched him,

"Don't you dare speak to me after you fucked her" Jeff yelled pushing Chris,

Chris did not retaliate but was now pissed. "You aren't Randy, who are you to get involved?"

This comment now pissed off Jeff, who was he? Who was he? He was the man who had serious feelings for the girl Chris had slept with. Jeff then pushed Chris again but harder this time,

"Push me one more time and watch" Chris said getting closer to Jeff which led to Jeff pushing him again.

Chris had enough and charged at Jeff tackling him to the floor and punched Jeff in the face, the two were rolling on the floor trying to beat the crap out of each other but Trish couldn't watch anymore. Trish grabbed Jeff by his hair and pulled him off of Chris. The boys were surprised at Trish's ease in getting the two separated, she was stronger than she looked.

"You guys want to fight then do it outside of this university, unless you want to get kicked out of course. I mean, I am pretty sure you didn't pay thousands just to get thrown out on the second day" Trish yelled.

She was right, if they had been caught they would have probably got kicked out of NYU.

"You are right but he was attacking me you have to understand why I fought back" Chris said trying to defend himself,

"Do not defend yourself Chris I am on your side. You had every right to punch Jeff back he deserved it but here is not the appropriate place. Come on let's go" Trish said helping Chris up and to walk away from Jeff.

Jeff knew he had no right to attack Chris. He wasn't ever her boyfriend, besides he wanted her to forgive him and to do that she needs to move on. He couldn't betray Randy so he didn't carry things on with Trish but now he has to deal with that decision, whether he likes it or not.

Jeff and Randy's room

Jeff entered the room slightly bloody. Randy looked up surprised, he was told him and Chris got into a fight but he assumed it was a verbal one not physical.

"So you actually fought with Chris. Wow. Not that I'm not happy someone made him pay for touching my sister but why?" Randy asked,

"You are a brother to me therefore Trish is like my sister, so I will never let anyone hurt her as long as I am around" Jeff lied slightly about her being like a sister, that thought was gross given he actually wanted to rip her clothes off, but he wasn't lying about not allowing anyone to hurt her.

"I love you man, you are the best brother that I never had till we met" Randy said pulling Jeff into a hug,

"I love you too bro" Jeff said feeling guilty as he hugged his best friend back.

 _Knock Knock._

The boys wondered who it was then went to open the door.

"Hey Steph, what you doing here?" Randy asked,

"I just had to tell you the truth. I am really sorry we lied but my brother is our teacher and I didn't want him to react, well, exactly like you did..." she started not speaking very clearly,

"...Steph, breathe. What are you talking about?" Randy asked not getting her point,

"Trish never slept with Chris, I did. She was just covering so I wouldn't be murdered and Chris wouldn't be dropped out of the class. We didn't want to tell everyone it was me incase Shane found out it was me after all, so we all said we wouldn't say anything but that bitch Mickie told the other minions and the lie spread" Stephanie said.

Jeff and Randy were shocked yet also relieved that it wasn't their precious Trish who had sex last night. Both felt guilty that they had went after Chris, especially Jeff who had managed to actually do it.

"So Jeff I would go apologise if I were you. Not sure why you got involved in the first place but still attacking someone for any reason is still wrong regardless, but Randy I am sorry for the mix up" Stephanie said then said goodbye to the two boys.

"It's fine, bye Steph" Randy said closing the door behind her,

"Now look what you did genius, you with your anger issues, you attacked an innocent man" Randy said whacking Jeff's chest,

"I didn't know, but I was doing it on your behalf so it's still your fault" Jeff tried shifting the blame onto Randy.

"Hey I never told you to act like a brother to Trish, although I am grateful that you care for her more than the other girls because of me, it's your choice to actually do that" Randy said back to Jeff.

It wasn't because of Randy why he cared about Trish, it was because she was a very special girl to him. But Randy could never know that. Randy could never know the real reason he had punched Chris over having sex with Trish.

"Well I guess we need to go apologise, especially me" Jeff said to Randy and he nodded walking towards the door.

Chris and Punk's room

Christian was helping Chris wrap up his hand which was practically sprained from punching Jeff too hard and clean the blood from his forehead, while Punk, John and Matt were playing cards together on Punk's bed.

 _Knock Knock_

"Wonder who that is, maybe it's Trish ready for round 2", Punk said jokingly but Chris and Christian just looked at each other knowing that really wasn't a possibility.

Punk opened the door to see Jeff and Randy standing there.

"Sup guys, look this is our room so don't come here if your looking for a fight" Punk said not wanting a brawl to occur in his room.

"Actually we are here to say sorry to Chris if that's okay" Randy said, Punk looked at Chris who nodded to show Punk it's fine.

"Stephanie came to our room and told us the truth. I am really sorry I came after you but Trish is my sister man, I have never let a boy get close to her since John I am really protective over her, I hope you understand why I was pissed" Randy said extended his hand in which Chris took and shook his hand back accepting his apology.

"I completely get it, but I don't get why Jeff attacked me" Chris said looking towards Jeff,

"I am so very very sorry man but if it helps you gave me one hell of a punch, I have the blackest eye ever" Jeff said pointing at his eye which made Chris smile,

"I attacked you on behalf of Randy because I knew he didn't get to you so I was just doing friendly duties but please can you forgive me?" Jeff asked raising both his hands for a hug,

"Only because you look 10x worse than me with that ugly eye, come here bro" Chris said opening his arms to hug Jeff back.

"YAY BESTIES AGAIN" Everyone looked at Punk at his girly comment and shook their heads.

"Well now everyone knows not to mess with Trish, Randy is one crazy brother" Christian said and Randy jokingly bowed proud that people was scared of him,

"You don't mess with a man's sister, if anyone even touched Maria I would kill" John said.

Punk's eyed widened, he didn't know she was John's sister and now was feeling very scared. Randy and Jeff remembered what had happened yesterday, looked at each other and laughed as Christian and Matt did the same, while John just looked at the boys very confused as to why they were laughing.

"What?" John asked puzzled,

"Well, let's just say I am glad that I'm not the one who kissed Maria yesterday" Matt said still laughing,

"WHO KISSED MARIA?" John shouted getting angry while the boys all laughed still, except Punk of course, he was terrified.

"Well it wasn't me, Maria left early with all these guys while I stayed at the club" Chris said just as confused as John.

Jeff, Randy, Matt and Christian were still laughing then all at once all said "It wasn't me either", Punk was slowly backing away towards the door trying to escape but John saw this. In that moment John realised that it was Punk who had kissed Maria so he quickly got up to go punch him but the other guys stopped him.

"Look dude, I never knew she was your sister. Maria never said anything and neither did you", Punk justified himself which made John calm down as he realised that was true.

"Okay well now you know, your going to stay away from her right?" John asked clenching his fists which made Punk gulp,

Punk stood there not saying anything at first but then when he opened his mouth he shocked everyone,

"Actually no. If I knew she was your sister in the first place then I wouldn't have tried anything with her but I didn't know that and now I really like her. I am not going to make her think otherwise and possibly even hurt her just for you. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore then that will suck and if you beat me up everyday that will suck too, but I would rather that over not seeing where things go with me and Maria" Punk said expecting John to punch him there and then so he raised his hands to his face protecting himself.

But instead to everyone's shock they heard John say "I respect that, you chose making Maria happy over me being happy and any guy like that is what Maria needs. Just don't hurt her otherwise I will beat the crap out of you, but for now you have my blessing" John said shaking the smiling Punk's hand

Jeff also had a smile on his face happy for Punk that he stood up to John. Maybe if he had the guts to do the same Randy would have also respected him and gave him a chance.

"Awww that is actually very sweet John, I am proud of you actually allowing Maria to find love this time, Randy you are going to have to learn how to do the same one day" Matt said.

Randy knew Matt was right. He couldn't keep scaring off any boy that got near to his sister forever, she deserves to be happy.

"One day just not today" Randy said laughing knowing that he wouldn't allow it any time soon,

"Well anyway boys, it's time for me to finish off what I started last night with the Kelly's, all we did yesterday was sleep but today I am going to have my fun with one of them, so Matt invite Lita round if you want you have the room to yourself tonight" John said winking at his friend who smiled,

"Will do, but which Kelly are you even getting with" Matt asked John,

"I don't know I think Maryse but I am not sure which one is Maryse and which is Kelly, but I have a plan to ask how close she is with her twin and hopefully she will say her name" John responded,

"I have a better idea, I will join you and take out the other one and ask her name" Randy said,

"What about Candice?" Chris asked confused,

"I am not the best boyfriend but Candice knows what I get up to and she is okay with it as long as she doesn't know the details" Randy replied feeling a bit guilty

"Well I am going to take Amy out on a date, later losers" Matt said leaving with John and Randy.

Punk, Chris, Christian and Jeff stayed and played FIFA 17 while the other boys got ready to go on their dates.


	5. Make up or break up?

Hey guys please like, follow, and review if you have enjoyed these chapters so far and want me to cary on, it would really be appreciated. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far though, I am really grateful to you guys xxx And as I am sure you know, I do not own any of the characters mentioned through out this story but anyway here it is guys.

* * *

At Valentino's Italian Cuisine Restaurant

Matt and Amy were on their date and had just ordered their drinks, Matt was drinking beer and Lita was having a glass of wine.

"This place is nice Matt, thank you so much for being the best boyfriend ever, I love you" Lita said taking Matt's hand in hers,

"I love you too babe" Matt leaned in to kiss his girlfriend but they were interrupted,

"Amy and Matt, hey guys" Randy said waving at his friends,

"We are on a double date but why don't we make it a triple" John said pulling a four seater table and chairs towards theirs to join together not even considering if the pair wanted alone time. John didn't even think how awkward Lita would feel about being on a group date with Candice's boyfriend who's date is not Candice.

"Oh fantastic" Lita said sarcastically glaring at the twins who she did not like,

"Guys, this is Maryse my date, and Kelly who is..." John started then stopped when he realised he was about to introduce Randy's date to one of his girlfriends best friends,

"...Randy's date I think John was meant to say" Kelly said taking her seat in between Lita and Maryse, the girls were sat opposite their date and everyone but the Kelly's were feeling uncomfortable.

Lita downed the rest of her drink knowing this was going to be a long night, "Well I need another drink, anyone else want to order one?" Lita asked raising her hand to get the waiters attention,

"Wow your quite a drinker, shall we just order a bottle of wine so you can have as much as you want?" Maryse asked,

"That sounds lovely, how about we order two just to be safe" Lita said and then ordered the bottles of wine, she needed to drink if she was going to avoid slapping the shit out of Randy and his hooker of a date.

They were in quite a fancy restaurant and Maryse was in a tacky crop top and tight skirt while Kelly was in the shortest dress ever that her vagina was practically falling out in. The three pairs all ordered their main meals and was sipping away at their drinks, with Lita of course being 2 glasses ahead of the others.

Candice and Stephanie's room

Maria, Trish and Stacey were around and they were all getting dressed together to go out and eat.

"Where shall we eat guys?" Candice asked her friends,

"How about Valentino's, we can crash Matt and Amy's date" Trish said with her typical third wheel mentality,

The girls all laughed and agreed to crash the date, Matt was going to get Amy all to himself tonight so he could share her for an hour or so.

Valentino's Italian Cuisine Restaurant 

The five girls walked in the restaurant with their arms linked and searched around for Amy.

"There she is" Maria said pointing to Lita who was walking from the toilets and sat down with five other people,

"Is that...?" Stephanie asked,

"...Randy, yep it is." Candice said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's eat somewhere else" Stacey said taking Candice's hand to leave,

"No, we came here for food and that's what we are going to get" Candice said clearing her throat and her tears. "Can we have a table for 5 please?" She asked the waitress who took them to a table in which they had to walk past the triple date to get to.

Randy looked up at the girls walking past and his heart dropped when he saw Candice. He knew it hurt Candice knowing that he would cheat on her but going on an actual date with someone else must be killing her. He barely even made time for Candice unless they were all together in a group but he had time to go on a date with someone she hated. John stared at the girls walking past feeling as though this was all his fault. The girls on the date had their back to the girls so couldn't see them walking past but they saw the boys staring at something so all three turned around to see Amy's friends walking by. _'Shit'_ Amy thought, there was Candice. Amy felt as though she already betrayed Candice by even agreeing to be a part of this date but she couldn't carry on, Amy stood up and went to the table her friends were at. Kelly recognised Candice was there and knew that she was Randy's girlfriend and smiled.

"Well at least she knows that you want me over her, no need to hide" Kelly said touching Randy's legs,

Randy's eyes diverted from Candice to his date that was now touching him and he was angry, "Never would I ever, want you over her. NEVER! You are just someone I would bang but she is the one I love and don't you ever think otherwise" Randy said as he picked up his coat to leave,

"If you loved her then you wouldn't date and sleep with other people. That is not love you idiot. You know what I don't like that girl, or her friends, but even she deserves better than a disgusting, cheating asshole like you," Kelly said throwing her glass of wine in Randy's face then stormed out of the restaurant followed by her sister.

"Great look what you did, damn it Randy I am not letting you ruin my night, I am getting with a Kelly tonight" John said running after the twins taking them back to their room.

At the girls table

"I had no clue they were going to join us I swear Candice, John just pulled a table next to us and invited themselves to join mine and Matt's date. I am sorry, I only went along with the date so I wouldn't make things awkward for Matt. I practically drank a whole bottle of wine to myself just to be able to sit next to her, please I am sorry" Lita apologised to her friend,

"It's fine I believe you, besides it's my fault for allowing Randy to treat me like this" Candice said tearing up but this time could not hold back the tears,

"You deserve so much better than him. He is my brother and I know he doesn't deserve a girl like you" Trish said hugging her friend,

"She is right Candice, I know I have only known you guys for like a week but I feel like I have known you girls forever and it hurts me to see you this upset over an asshole, no offence Trish" Stacey said,

"None taken, it's a fact after all" Trish said disappointed and ashamed in her brother.

"These girls are right, you don't deserve to be treated how you are treated Candice. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, the funniest, the kindest, the hottest, the most amazing and you deserve to be treated like the princess you are." All the girls looked up shocked at Randy who was saying these words,

"And if you can forgive me this one last time, I promise I will be the man to do all of that and I will never ever hurt you again. Today I realised, I would do all those horrible things with other girls because I was afraid of letting go of my player persona that everyone knows me as, all boys look up to me and the girls want me, I was afraid of saying bye to that. But today I realise I am not scared of losing that anymore, in fact I don't even want people to think I am a player, I just want you and only you and I want everyone to know that" Randy told his girlfriend,

"Why should I even give you this chance when we all know you don't deserve it Randy" Candice shouted angrily,

"Because you love me and I love you. You never left me before because you knew that. But I am done messing you around, Candice you stayed with me waiting for me to realise that you are all I need, no one else just you, and I am sorry I took so long but now I know and I will never forget it. Please don't let all the days you stayed with me, trying to make our relationship work, go to waste. I love you Candice" Randy said taking Candice's hands in his own,

"I love you too Randy" Candice said then jumping up on Randy to kiss him, "But this is your last chance, if you mess up, it is over and that's a promise" Candice said looking into his eyes,

"And I promise that will not happen" Randy said smiling.

"And I promise that if you break that promise, I will make your life hell" Randy was slightly scared at his sister's threat, knowing she was deadly serious,

"Me too" all the other girls and Matt said.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I would like to take you back to my room tonight" Randy asked his girlfriend who smiled,

"I would love to but what about Jeff?" Candice asked,

"He can stay in Chris and Punk's room, he won't mind the floor for one day, it means they can play on the PS4 all night long" Randy replied.

"Actually I have a great idea, I have a free room so I can invite Chris round so Jeff can sleep in his bed" Stephanie suggested,

"Okay well till then can we actually eat because I am still starving" Maria stated in which they all agreed and took their seat to eat.

Lita, Matt and Randy had the food that the group ordered on their date be brought to the table they were at now instead, so they only ordered two extra pizza's on top of that so everyone would have a pizza or pasta each. The group all enjoyed their food and were all happy that Candice finally got what she wanted and deserved. Everyone left to go back to their normal room but Lita joined Matt in his and Candice joined Randy.

Jeff and Randy's room

Candice and Randy entered to see Jeff sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Hey Jeff, do you mind staying with the guys tonight? I have decided to stop being such a prick to Candice and decided to be a proper boyfriend so we want to celebrate." Randy asked his friend and smiled at Candice then grabbed her ass making Jeff feel uncomfortable,

"Okay and with that I shall be going" Jeff said grabbing some stuff,

Candice laughed then spoke, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I'll stay with Matt and John" Jeff said,

"Actually John is staying with the twins so Lita is staying at Matt's so unless you wanna hear Amy moan your brothers name all night then that is not a smart move" Randy said making Jeff feel disgusted,

"Okay gross, Punk's room it is. Wait so who is staying with Trish then?" Jeff asked,

"No one, definitely not Chris anyway I know that for sure" Randy replied,

"So your sister has a spare bed, what's her room number?" Jeff joked annoying Randy,

"Don't you even think about it asshole. See you later dude" Randy said slapping his friend at the back of his head as Jeff was leaving the room,

"But she's in the ladies dorm of course, floor 3 room 24b, so go visit her because I am pretty sure half of her friends are getting some tonight, me, Lita, Matt, Steph, Chris and John so you can help her out and add her to the list" Candice joked to soon also be hit at the back of her head by Randy,

"Hell no Jeff, she will remain one of those not having sex tonight like Maria, Stacey and Punk" Randy said seriously,

"We will see about that" Jeff joked then finally left, he could banter about Trish because it was like mom and sister jokes that all friends joked about to each other, but he really did want to see Trish to apologise about scaring her when he attacked Chris. But it was probably a smarter idea just to leave it till the morning.

Trish's room

Trish had just got out of the shower, she preferred to shower at night so she could sleep longer in the mornings rather than shower then.

 _Knock Knock_

Trish opened the door, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"I forgot my umm, I forgot my towel, but anyway now that I am here, are you sure you are okay being alone for two nights in a row?" Amy asked her friend feeling guilty,

"Yes I am fine you silly girl, go have fun" Trish replied to her friend,

"Okay fine but put some clothes on you never know who could knock on your door and they may take advantage of a naked girl" Amy said,

"I am in a towel because I just got out of the shower, I am not technically naked but yes yes mum I shall as soon as you go" Trish said shutting the door in her friends face.

Trish took off her towel enjoying her body being free and started creaming herself and then started painting her toe nails. It had been 5 minutes since her friend had just knocked on the door and there it was again.

 _Knock Knock_

Trish wrapped her towel back around her and started walking towards the door,"Amy, I am still in my towel because you have barely given me any time to dress so it's not my fault if someone came and took advantage of a naked girl it would be yours, also you have a spare toothbrush at Matt's place from yesterday and you don't need pyjamas just to be ripped off so stop finding excuses to check if I am okay and get horny already", Trish said as she opened the door expecting her roommate.

"I am not Amy but she is right, you shouldn't be dressed in just a towel this late at night, if the wrong person came they may get the wrong idea"

"Okay note to self, never open the door in a towel again. Okay now that we have cleared that up what are you doing here Jeff?" she asked him holding onto her towel to make sure it didn't fall,

"Can I come in, I don't want people passing through the corridor to think I'm harassing you when you are not in any clothes" Jeff asked,

"Well you are, but sure" she said, moving to the side allowing him to enter.

"Trish, I am sorry that I got violent with Chris, I know I had no right but I just didn't like the thought of you with someone else" Jeff said taking a seat on her bed,

"It's not me who deserves the apology and I heard you sorted it with Chris so you wasted a trip coming here. But Jeff, you are going to have to get used to it. Just because you don't want me don't mean nobody else does, and I am not going to wait for you hoping one day you'll grow the balls to stand up to Randy" Trish said standing in front of him,

Trish then carried on her sentence, "I am going to date someone one day. I am going to kiss someone else one day. I am going to be someone's girlfriend. And I am going to lose my virginity to someone one day"

Jeff laughed and stood up in front of her "Oh no your not" he said,

"Yes I am" she said taking a step back,

"No you are not" he said stepping closer to her,

"Yes I am, Randy spoke to me this morning apologised with the Chris thing and agreed to start loosening his reigns, the next guy I really like he is going to give him a chance" she said taking another step back,

"Then I will change his mind and if I can't I still won't allow it" he said taking a step forward,

"It's not your place to allow" she said yelling even staying still this time,

Jeff just smiled, "We both know it is, you are mine and we both know it. I will wait till Randy loosens his reigns completely so that he won't mind that the guy that you are going to do all those things with is me. It will take time but I will wait and so will you" he said still taking a step closer so that they were chest to chest,

Trish laughed, "I am going to do all those things very soon so unless you tell him by then, well sorry be ready to see me with another man" she said taking another step back" so her back was now against the wall, she couldn't move any more backwards.

"Who says anyone has to know?" he said taking a small step forward so that there was only a slight space between them,

"I thought you wanted me to move on and you didn't want to hurt Randy or John" Trish said confused as to what Jeff was doing,

"I never wanted you to move on and as I said no one needs to know. We will keep it our little secret till they are ready" Jeff said taking her hands,

Trish pulled her hands away from his hands, "What if I am not willing to be a secret or lie to everyone?" she asked,

"You are because we both know the only man you want is me so you would rather be my secret than another man's truth, and you can lie because you know that one day this secret won't be forever, I have every intention to tell the whole world that you are mine just now is not the time" Jeff said then took a small break before carrying on speaking,

"I let my feelings get the better of me last time and I am doing the same thing again but this time I am giving you a warning and a chance to stop it. If you tell me to leave I will just say the words,"

Jeff slowly moved closer towards Trish as he started taking one final step towards her waiting for her to tell him to go. But she didn't. She stood there waiting for him to reach her. They were chest to chest again and their lips collided for the first time since summer. Trish placed her hands upon his chest to embrace the kiss, but her mind over powered her heart and so she pushed him off of her forcefully instead.

"You gave me the choice and this time I chose to STOP it! You know what I am sick of you and your games Jeff. One minute you want me to move on, the next no one else can have me, I mean you want us to leave whatever we had going on in the past and then you come here to kiss me. You my friend are what I would call a mind fuck" Trish shouted at him,

Jeff opened his lips to respond but Trish didn't allow for him to speak,

"No Jeff, no more talking from you, because whenever you speak you just end up confusing not only me but yourself to,"

Trish was pacing up and down her room finally letting out all her anger. It was as if she was having a conversation to herself though as she wouldn't stop talking to allow Jeff to speak. But she needed to let it all out as she was fed up with the drama that he was bringing.

"You know what else I just don't get? I don't get why you are such a hypocrite, actually not just you, boys in general, why can you boys do whatever you want but we can't? You have probably had sex with our entire female population in high school yet I can't sleep with anyone. You know what I deserve more than that, I am not going to be one of your many targets that once you hit, you move onto the next. Gosh I was so stupid to even think you actually liked me, your just using me just like you've used all your previous girlfriends and hook ups,"

"...Trish I haven't had sex with anyone yet" Jeff let out quietly,

"And you know what else Je..." she stopped her sentence when she realised what Jeff had just said to her.

"What did you just say?" she asked shocked,

"I am a virgin just like you. If I just wanted sex and didn't care about who it was with then I would have done it a long time ago, because believe me Trish, I had and still have many opportunities. But I want to wait for someone I care about, someone I love and I want that person to be you because the way I feel about you, I have never felt before. And that's why I don't want you to have sex with anyone else, yes partly because in my eyes your mine so I don't want anyone else touching you, but also because I want it to be special, I want it to actually mean something and I want to be the only person you have ever loved enough to be intimate with".

Trish was silent for a bit. She couldn't help but smile, as much as she wanted to not care, his words meant the world to her. But it didn't change anything. Even if Jeff cared for Trish as much as he claimed, he couldn't provide her with what she wanted at the moment. She didn't want to be a secret, she didn't want to have to lie, she wants to be embraced by her boyfriend who is over the moon that he is with her not hide it away. Even though she wanted to be with Jeff as much as he did, maybe it was for the best they finished it once and for all.

"I want to be with you Jeff" she started which immediately made Jeff smile wide, but it soon disappeared when she finished her sentence,

"All I can be certain on with you is that you want us to be official when Randy will be okay with it and that will be a long time in the future, we both know that, and I just can't wait. We need to try to move on and open ourselves up to different people as we can't wait forever. I will try to find out where my love lies because if I find it with someone else, then I guess we were never meant to be, heck maybe we will go our separate ways and realise that we only want each other, and finally give us a proper go. So I don't know what will end up happening between us or other people but we owe it to ourselves to find out rather than just wasting god knows how long doing nothing, right?"

Trish looked at Jeff awaiting approval, she wanted him to understand and agree with her, she wanted him to realise that what she was saying was for the best. It would be hard but they have to give it a proper shot. Jeff looked up at Trish with visible sadness in his eyes. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, this was it, for now anyways, it was over. He was somewhat happy that she didn't completely rule them out of ever coming back to each other but he was too angry thinking of the possibility of her falling for another man instead. It wasn't a risk he wanted to take but he had no choice. The anger built up in Jeff and he couldn't take it no more, yes he had to do what Trish said, if she wants to move on then he will have to as well, but he sure as hell wasn't happy about it. Jeff replied "Right" before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him so loud that it made Trish jump in fear.

Trish fell into her bed with tears forming in her eyes,

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" she cried.


	6. Fight time

It had been a month since Trish and Jeff had agreed to move on, they would see each other around campus but never spoke to each other, they would even avoid going to their group of friends when the other person was around. Jeff at first refused to make any attempts to move on because he didn't want to. But he has recently been going on some dates with Mickie James. He knew she liked him, and Jeff had never gave her a chance before, maybe she could be the one for him. At first it was just an attempt to make Trish jealous because he was angry at her for the decision she made, angry at her for when she would flirt with guys, angry at her for not bothering to speak to him, but after he realised that Trish was right, they needed to move on. So now he was finally ready to try move on from Trish, and he was going to try do that with Mickie.

Trish was not yet dating anyone, she didn't want to jump straight into a relationship still having feelings for Jeff, she didn't want her first relationship since John to be a distraction from Jeff, she wanted to want to be with whoever she would enter a relationship with because there was a genuine connection between them. However, that doesn't mean she hasn't been getting to know some guys better, she has but more casually than Jeff. Also, since having to spend less time with Matt, who was her closest male friend, and Randy, her own brother, due to them always being with Jeff, although she had a close relationship with John anyway, they were now closer then they've ever been before. Jeff at first didn't like how close they were becoming again, he was jealous, but as he got closer to Mickie, he started to lose interest in Trish's whereabouts. It would seem that the time they have spent distanced from each other, actually was helping them to officially move on.

* * *

"So how are things with Mickie?" Christian asked Jeff,

"It's early days but things are going well actually, she's nicer than she seems" he replied,

"Well that's good because she seems like a right bitch" Chris said in which Jeff did not appreciate,

"I don't get it you used to find her so annoying, you didn't find her that pretty, you would say she's an easy slag..." Matt started,

"...That's because she is" Randy added further annoying Jeff,

"Well that was the past man, she's actually alright so no more chatting shit about her around me" Jeff defended,

"Woah someone is getting very defensive, are you in love already?" Punk joked,

"No, I just want you guys to get to know her better" Jeff said defensively,

"Well I think I know her well enough and she's a top class bitch my friend" Randy said patting Jeff on the shoulder,

"Okay I get it you guys don't like her, just wait on it you will soon, till then new subject please" he said removing Randy's hand from his shoulder,

"Hey look there's John and Trish, yo guys over here" Matt yelled to the pair,

Trish looked up to make eye contact with Jeff. They hadn't spoken since he had came to her room and she wasn't ready to speak to him after he stormed off the last time. Trish quickly answered Matt before John accepted the offer for them to join the group.

"Thanks Matt, but we are going to join Stacey and Steph over there because I have to talk to them about something, but thanks again" Trish said before grabbing John's arm to quickly leave with her,

"Did anyone else think that was a bit weird?" Christian asked the boys,

"Yeah it was, I dunno maybe she just wanted to spend some more quality time with John, if you know what I mean" Matt joked while winking at Randy,

"Nah they're just friends" Randy defended,

"What friends do you know that are that close that are ex's? That is right my friend the answer is none" Chris said answering his own question for Randy,

"Enough guys" Jeff said sternly,

"What's your issue man?" Punk asked,

"Nothing, it's just John sleeps with a different girl every week, Trish would be stupid if she ever got back with him, she deserves way better than that" he said staring at Trish and John who had just sat to join the two girls.

* * *

"Hey girls" Trish said as she and John joined Steph and Stacey, but they were unable to respond due to the arrival of their friend,

"Lovebirds I have a question for you guys", she said winking at Trish and John

..."and you too girlies", the red headed female said as she sat in-between Trish and John, and opposite Stacey and Stephanie.

"For the last time we are just friends Amy" Trish said to her best friend,

Since John and Trish used to date, all of their friends would mock them. They all thought the pair were so cute and were meant to get back together. And since John and Trish have been spending so much time together, he has hardly had time to be his player self by getting with all the ladies, which makes them all further think there is something romantic going on, as in their eyes John has stopped being such a whore since Trish and him have got super close again.

"Yeah yeah, because ex's can really just be friends" Maria added as she and Candice sat joining the group,

"Yeah ex's really can be just friends, but anyway what do you want red?" John asked referring to Amy,

"Well you two girls came just at the right time because I need all of your advice, do you guys think I, well we _(she said putting her arm around Trish_ ) should throw a halloween party?" she asked excitedly,

"What in your room? Isn't it going to be too small, as I am sure loads of people will end up coming?" Candice asked,

"Well here is where you girls come in, your room Candy is just opposite ours and Maria yours is next to ours so all our rooms will be open for the party so collectively it's big enough, and people will be in the hallway for the beerpong and stuff anyway" she replied,

"Won't the people on our floor get annoyed?" Trish asked,

"No because they will all be at the party, heck they will probably open up their rooms too so it will be one massive party on our floor" Amy shrieked with joy while dancing,

"You really have it all figured out huh?" John laughed,

"Yep. All I need is your girls permission to use our rooms" she said innocently staring at her friends,

"We would have but Halloween is on Saturday which if you didn't realise is tomorrow, there's no way you can arrange everything by then" Stephanie pointed out,

"Actually I told everyone like a week ago so everything is sorted, Matt and the boys have all the food, decorations, drinks, games and all in their rooms" she said still excited about the party,

"Wait hold up, why are we just finding out now if you have already planned it all?" Candice said slightly annoyed,

"Incase you guys said no, this way you would have had no choice, but thankfully you agreed anyway so yayyy" Amy said raising her hand for a high five from her friends in which she received nothing back from,

"Why did you even tell us now? You may as well have just waited until we showed up to the party clueless, besides why did I not know if all the guys did?" John said feeling slightly insulted,

"Because Johnny boy you were never not with Trish who I didn't want knowing and I told you guys a day early so you can all get your costumes."

All the girls looked at each other with a worried look on their face, there were 5 girls and a boy who needed outfits and it was 8 o clock, with the shops shutting in two hours it would be practically impossible to get their outfits. It normally takes them two hours to pick one possible option let alone decide on the one they'll actually buy.

"There's no way we will get our outfits in time" Stacey said,

"What do you mean we have two hours that's plenty of time" John laughed at the girls,

They all shot a look at him, and if looks could kill, John would be at his funeral right now.

"Well I guess two hours isn't enough, well it's fine we will go tomorrow" he said confident that the girls would be happy in his suggestion but instead he got more screws from them,

"John everything will be gone by tomorrow, hell we would be lucky to even get a nice costume now on the day before Halloween" Maria told John,

"Well let's go now then, girls check the website of the costumes still left at the party store that you like on our way to save time, Amy there's too many of us to fit in John's car so your driving Maria and Candice there, and that is not optional you are driving" Trish demanded as she got up making her way to the cars.

On the way the girls all looked at potential costume choices that they liked, given they were very last minute, the costumes left were all still pretty good. When they got there Maria, Stephanie and Stacey already made up their minds on what they were going to pick and luckily their sizes were available. Stacey was going to be a hot cop, Maria was going as Cat woman and Stephanie was going as a vampire. Amy told Candice that Randy is dressing up as Frankenstein so she should match and be his wife, as her and Matt were matching by being Super girl and Superman. They all ended up decided practically straight away with over an hour to spare. John decided that he was going to go as a Pirate so now it was just Trish left.

"Hurry up Trish" Amy moaned,

"Shut up red, you have no right to complain, besides we have only been here for like 20 minutes, they just picked their outfits super fast" Trish defended,

"Omg this devil outfit is so hot, Trish pick this" Maria said excitedly,

"Hell no, it looks very slutty, besides its so short that my bum will show every time I bend over and my puppies are going to be on display " Trish said examining the outfit,

"Oh who cares most people will have their boobs, bum or both on show, we all look slutty, even me as a dead bride" Candice added,

"Yeah it is halloween, I mean all of the girls will look like that" Stacey said,

"Maria's Cat woman costume is a jumpsuit so her body will be fully covered" Trish defended,

"Yeah but it's super tight fitted so it still looks hot, and I am showing some boob cleavage and..." Maria shot back,

"...Maria please stop" John begged his sister,

"Look Trish, we are all going to be looking slutty on halloween" Amy said,

"Yeah and some more than others" Stephanie said pointing in the direction behind the others,

They all looked around and saw the bitch crew, aka; Mickie, Victoria, Ashley, Melina and the Kellys. They all made their way up to the group, Ashley _'accidentally'_ bumping into her sister Amy as she came forwards. Maryse came up to John straight away and John looked like he had seen a ghost, he didn't want to be here right now.

"John baby, why haven't you called me back, I have left so many messages" she said while twisting her hair,

"Sorry I have been really busy" he lied,

"Well why don't I come as your date tomorrow and we can catch up on the lost time" she said touching his chest,

"Yeah you can double date and match like me and Jeff, he's going as a doctor and I am his sexy nurse who will assist him" Mickie said which made Trish feel sick, as much as she didn't want it to,

"I have a date already but thanks" John said trying to walk away but Maryse pulled him back,

"Who?" she asked clearly annoyed,

John didn't have a date so he was slightly flustered, he said the first name that came to his mind, "Trish" he said,

"HER?" Maryse asked shocked,

"Yeah her?" Trish asked just as shocked,

"Well I didn't get the chance to ask yet but will you be my date Trish?" he asked hoping she would say yes so he wouldn't have to go with Maryse,

"I would love to" she said saving John's ass,

"Well suit yourself, I am going to be the hottest bunny you have ever seen, hotter than the real life witch bitch your going with" she scoffed as she started to walk away with her minions,

Amy and Candice were about to slap up Maryse but Victoria pushed them both out the way, damn was she strong.

"Later losers" Melina said laughing on her way out.

"God I hate them girls" John said,

"Join the club" Candice added,

"Why are they even coming to our party?" Stephanie asked,

"Because they live on our floor, we have no choice" Amy said,

"Well anyway what you wearing then Trish?" Stacey asked,

"Maria hand me that devils costume, girls we are going to show those sluts what being hot really means" Trish said smiling at the others.

The girls had finally had enough of the mean girls. If the mean girls wanted to start a war with these group of friends then so be it, but they were done playing nice, these girls were ready for the fight, and they were going to win. And it all starts off at the halloween party tomorrow night, where these girls knew a fun yet crazy night was coming ahead.


	7. The Halloween Party (part 1)

Hey for those reading this and therefore those who carried on with the story through out till this chapter now. Thanks for those who have reviewed, liked, read, followed and anything else to support me or this story, I really appreciate it. Anyway let's go straight into the next day at the halloween party, hope you all enjoy xxxx

* * *

 **Okay so I practically wrote this whole chapter, it was almost finished and my internet cuts so I had to refresh and everything disappeared, I was typing for over 2 hours and it's now 5 in the morning, and all that saved is the little intro bit above because I previously saved that. I probably had somewhere between 2500-3500 words done and all that saved was 59. Can we just appreciate if I carry on writing this chapter and finish these stories, because it really pissed me off so much that I don't even want to write this chapter all over again because it won't be the same. Anyway I am typing this basically talking to myself because at this moment I am going to bed and will think about carrying on another day, if you end up reading this then I somehow carried on after that huge frustration, if no one is reading this then I decided to give up and lol I am talking to myself.**

* * *

Also I thought I uploaded this at halloween but apparently not so I am sorry that it is late.

* * *

The party had practically just started and already the girl's floor was fully packed with people in costumes, this wasn't helped by the fact that Trish & Amy's room and Maria & Stacey's room were still unopened due to them not being ready, well Stacey was ready but Stephanie wasn't so she finished getting dressed in Maria's room. This meant everyone was overcrowded in the hallway and Candice's room. There had already been a fight that needed to be broken up, people throwing up and couples leaving to get their freak on. At this rate the party would be their wildest one ever, but it would also be the best. Stacey, Candice, Randy, Chris, Christian, Adam and Punk were all in Candice's room talking waiting for the other's to come. Candice was wrapped in Randy's arms, it was clear to everyone how strong the couple was now, you could now see that they are an actual couple who actually love each other.

"So what exactly are you guys dressed as?" Stacey asked pointing at Chris, Christian and Adam,

"The 3 musketeers, duh" Adam responded,

"Um not duh it wasn't very obvious, you just put on a feathered hat, wore boots and have fake swords" Candice defended,

"Yeah which is what they wear, besides at least we look a bit different, Punk isn't even wearing a costume" Christian said,

"Oi, I am dressed as an emo rockstar" Punk said offended,

"Yeah I know and as I said Punk isn't even wearing a costume he looks the same as every other day" Christian said mocking Punk,

"I do not, I just dress a bit more different than all you pretty boys" Punk defended,

"Well I think you look great" Maria said as she came and kissed Punk on the cheek,

"And you look beautiful as ever" he replied which made her smile,

"Aww love is in the air tonight" Candice said then going to snog Randy's face off,

"Ew get a room all of you please" Chris said disgusted,

"Oh come on Chris, a little kiss can't hurt anyone" Stephanie said coming towards the group,

Chris' eyed widened and a smile appeared across his face. Stephanie looked amazing and she was the best looking vampire he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow" Chris said,

Stephanie giggled and then welcomed Chris with a kiss which he gladly welcomed,

"Ewwwww get a room" Candice mocked,

"Yeah you hypocrite, but even though Candice is the most beautiful girl in my eyes, I must say Stephanie you look unreal, what is a girl like you doing with Chris?" Randy asked looking Stephanie up and down annoying Chris in the process,

"Um Candice are you going to let him look and talk about another girl like that?" Chris asked getting jealous,

"Well I do agree with my man here and it clearly annoys you so he can keep on going as much as he likes" Candice laughed,

"Well Stephanie, if Chris ever breaks your heart and you ever need a friend to provide you a shoulder to cry on you can always count on me, if you know what I mean" Randy said winking at her which made everyone laugh, except Chris of course,

"You know what that's a great idea, and while you do that I will help Trish get out of that short, tight fitted leather devil costume if she needs a helping hand, if you know what I mean" Chris said looking at Trish who had just entered the room with John, Amy and Matt, and then winking towards Randy. This again made everyone laugh but this time it was Randy who didn't get involved.

"TRISH!" Randy shouted,

"What?" she asked confused

"What the hell are you wearing?" he yelled,

"A devil costume, was it not obvious?" she sarcastically asked everyone,

"It was crystal clear to me, and do you know what else is crystal clear Randy? How beautiful, hot and let's not forget how sexy your little sister looks tonight" Chris said trying to wind up Randy,

"Trish go change now" Randy demanded while trying to cover her up with his suit jacket,

"Randy get off her, she is dressed the same as every other girl here. Me, Amy, Steph and Stacey all have our legs on show like Trish does, we all have a short outfit and have our assets slightly on display" Candice said pulling Randy off Trish,

"What about Maria? She is fully covered whereas Trish, I can almost see parts of you that should be illegal for me to see" Randy argued going back to cover but Trish pushed him off,

"For the last time, I look just as slutty as they do. This outfit is skin tight so my ass and boob outline is clear as day, and I am showing cleavage too it's just my boobs are smaller than the others so it doesn't look as much, but trust me my boobs are just as much out as Trish's" Maria said grabbing her bum and boobs trying to back Trish up,

"Maria again, please stop" John pleaded at his sister,

"Look Randy, it's halloween all the girls here look like me, one of which being your girlfriend. Besides, at least I don't look like that" Trish said pointing towards Maryse who was wearing a white bra, thong and bunny ears; Kelly who was in a black laced bra with a black laced cape attached to it and black mini skirt with a witch hat and broom; and Melina, Ashley and Victoria who were dressed as ultra slag versions of the mean girls.

"Okay point taken I shall just be grateful" Randy said,

"Anyway enough of this, let's party" Amy screamed making everyone cheer.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and the party was still going as strong as ever. Mickie didn't leave Jeff's side and given everyone couldn't stand her, this meant Jeff still hadn't spoken to any of his friends. Matt and John finally decided to take the bullet and try play nice with Mickie for Jeff's sake but Randy just couldn't do it yet, he hated her too much.

"Sup man, hey Mickie" John said approaching the pair,

"Hey guys" Matt added awkwardly,

"Sup guys, you guys know Mickie and Mickie you know the guys" Jeff semi introduced his friends to Mickie,

"Hey guys, do you mind if the hottest and most sexy woman at this party, me Maryse, joins you guys" Maryse said standing opposite to John,

"Confident as ever I see" Jeff said trying to be friendly even though he couldn't stand Maryse,

"The word I would use is cocky" John muttered,

"Really? I was thinking bitchy" Matt also muttered so Maryse wouldn't hear but Jeff and John giggled slightly at his remark,

"Sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you guys over the music" Maryse said,

"I was just saying of course you can join us" Matt lied,

"Well great" Maryse said eyeing up John,

"Fantastic" John said sarcasticaly,

"So where's your so called date?" Maryse asked John twirling her hair flirtatiously,

"Yeah let's see how she compares to Maryse tonight, and my guess is she just doesn't" Mickie laughed

"I can't see her around, she is probably with her friends" he replied trying to avoid confrontation between Trish and Maryse,

"Actually she is just there. Hey Trish over here" Maryse said while gesturing for Trish to come over,

"Wait Trish is your date?" Jeff asked annoyed,

"Yeah dude, they're going out again. Didn't you hear?" Matt joked,

"Shut up Matt, he's just kidding we aren't going out again" John said,

"So you guys are just dating again?" Jeff asked curious as to what was going on but before he could get an answer Trish came to interrupt,

"Did you guys need something?" Trish asked,

"We have never properly been introduced to each other, I'm Maryse, I know our friendship groups don't get along but I just wanted to get to know John's date better" Maryse said with a fake smile,

"Your looking good Witch Bitch, I mean I would never dress as a circus act but it could be worse right?" Mickie said while giggling with Maryse,

Trish put on a fake smile and started to speak, "Ahh thanks, and it's nice to see your wearing, well, at least your wearing something. It's always nice to see girls half naked rather then fully, you know what I mean?" Trish shot back causing Matt and John to laugh,

"Like you can talk" Jeff muttered,

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" Trish responded,

"You look like a girl that should be collected from a street corner" Jeff said bitterly,

Trish along with the others eyes opened in shock to what Jeff just said.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" John yelled confused,

"Relax, thankfully for you John she isn't your girlfriend, so you don't need to defend her" Jeff answered,

"Oh and what does that mean?" Trish asked getting closer and more angry at Jeff,

"I think it means that John is lucky that you aren't his girlfriend because you judge other people like your above them but you look even more of a slag than us, but the only reason why your so innocent not doing anything with guys and stuff is because no guy wants you not because your little miss perfect, and if any guy is actually stupid enough to go out with you then, well, he will need all the luck in this world, right Jeff?" Maryse said so casually as if being rude is just a normal thing to her,

"Right" Jeff answered,

"Well, isn't it lucky that your not my boyfriend so you will never have to deal with someone who belongs on the corner of a street like me then, so just like John you should be real thankful" Trish said with hurt clear in her voice,

"Jeff isn't your boyfriend and he never will be" Mickie added marking her territory,

"I couldn't agree with you more" Trish said about to walk away but then she came back standing in front of Mickie, and she smiled.

"Jeff will never be my boyfriend but darling by the looks of it he will never be yours either. I mean I could be wrong but I am pretty sure if he hasn't asked you out over the past 10 years of you obsessing over him then he never will. And again I could be wrong but I am pretty sure it's because, and I will try quote Jeff on this one, "Mickie is just a dumb easy slut who has a bigger forehead then she has a future", but again I could be wrong." Trish smiled again before walking away properly this time leaving a very angry Mickie behind and a laughing Matt and John,

"Don't listen to her she's just jealous of you" Jeff lied, he knew he had said that but he wasn't going to admit that to Mickie,

"Ergh that bitch, I am going to kill her" Mickie screamed,

"Calm down, I won't let her speak to you like that. I will go find her and sort this out" Jeff said and then went off after Trish,

"So John now your date has left, maybe we could catch up" Maryse said going up to John and touching his chest,

"Thanks but no thanks" John said pushing her arms off him and then leaving,

Matt laughed and the two girls looked at him angrily.

"Well see ya" Matt said before running off to be anywhere else but with those girls.

* * *

"TRISH" Jeff yelled,

Trish turned around to see who yelled for her and rolled her eyes when she saw Jeff,

"As sweet as being Mickie's knight in shining armour is, don't waste your time because if your mad that I told her the truth, then I am sorry I probably shouldn't have told Mickie how you truly feel about her, but she's a bitch I couldn't help myself. So if that's all it was great speaking to you." Trish said then attempted to walk away but Jeff grabbed her arm to pull her back,

"Actually, that's not all" he replied,

"Well spit it out I don't have all day" Trish said uninterested,

"What the hell are you wearing Trish?" Jeff asked annoyed,

"Are you kidding me?" Trish asked completely shocked at what he just asked, she wasn't expecting him to say that at all.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Jeff asked sarcastically,

"Wow I really thought it was obvious but I guess not, I am wearing a DEVILS COSTUME" she yelled,

"You know what I mean, why is it so short and tight? And why can I see a lot of your boobs right now?" he asked,

"Because I am not a 5 year old girl anymore, I have hit puberty so I have indeed developed breasts" she shot back sarcastically,

"Okay but do you not think you should have some self respect and cover up" he responded,

"Oh fuck off Jeff, you do realise everyone else here is dressed just like me if not worse, and one of those being worse is your bitch of a girlfriend and her pals who are just in lingerie"

"Okay firstly she isn't my girlfriend and secondly Mickie is slutty, your not" he replied,

"Why are you dating her if you think she is a slut?" Trish asked,

"If you care so much about who I am seeing then why are you dating John?" Jeff asked,

Trish rolled her eyes again, she couldn't even be bothered to explain to the 50th person that they were just friends.

"I don't care I just don't see why your with someone you clearly aren't interested in, but back to the point showing off my body more than I normally would doesn't suddenly make me a slut, and even if it does your not my boyfriend to be worrying about it, thankfully for you remember?" Trish said harshly,

"It isn't even about me not wanting other guys looking at you, I don't, but I just want you to be the respectable girl I know you are, not pretend to be something your not"

"What so a hot, sexy beautiful girl is something I am not?" Trish asked,

"No, I didn't mean it like that Trish, I just meant..."

"...It doesn't matter Jeff, tell your girl to put on some clothes, you shouldn't be worrying about me" she said bitterly before trying to walk away,

"Trish please you know I care about you more than I do Mickie..."

"...What the hell is wrong with you? If you don't care about her like that then why are you with her?"

"I am just trying to move on like you told me to Trish" Jeff defended,

"Then why didn't you speak to me for a month? Oh and why did you basically call me a prostitute? And why did you agree that no boy would ever like me and would be stupid if they ever did?" Trish said tearing up,

"I was angry that you gave up on us. I was angry that you didn't try speak to me this whole time knowing I was angry. I was angry seeing you with other guys. But now I know that you were right, we do need to me on. I am sorry that I stormed off that night and was an ass but I was angry and I am sorry.

"Jeff I am sick and tired of going around in circles with you, you just pick and choose when you want to be sweet or a dick to me. If you cared about me as much as you claim you would never have done those things, you knew how much your words would hurt me today but you said it anyway because you were what? You were angry? And then 10 minutes later your telling me your sorry, so your suddenly not angry anymore? I don't want to argue with you as much as you don't but..."

"...then don't, look I know we keep taking 1 step forward and 3 steps back but you and me both know even if we try avoid each other it's not going to last, so let's just get used to it and learn how to be just friends, in a civil, supportive and friendly manner because otherwise we will just end up hating each other, and I really don't want that. Please?" Jeff said with puppy dog eyes in which Trish couldn't help but smile,

"Fine"

Jeff smiled and hugged Trish tightly, "So tell me about you and John" he said winking at her and nudgeing her arm,

"We are just friends dummy" Trish said nudging him back,

"Really? Well thank god for that because I needed a bit more time to adjust to being supportive of you with someone else" Jeff joked,

Trish laughed,

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Trish asked

"Of course" he replied,

"Do you think you will really be able to be my friend and support me when I get a boyfriend?" Trish asked seriously,

"It won't be easy but I will get over it, I just want you to be happy and whether that's with John or anyone else, if they are making you happy then I will be fine with it, whether I want to or not" he answered,

"So you promise you won't get jealous like with Chris, and you promise that you will stay my friend, because we can't keep falling out and making up, it's just going round in circles"

"I will probably get jealous but I promise I will hide it a lot better, and I would rather be just your friend then be like strangers so yes, I promise we will stay friends" Jeff said,

"Good, now you go find your date before Mickie has a panic attack" Trish suggested,

"Great idea, and you find yours before Maryse kidnaps him" Jeff joked,

"Oh gosh there he is hiding from her over there, well I better go" Trish smiled,

"Bye Trish" Jeff said watching Trish walk towards John.

Well I wasn't expecting that to go so well, Jeff thought to himself before going off to find Mickie. They both felt strange in mutually accepting to move on, part of them both didn't want to. But they also felt happy that they were finally in a positive place, even if that place was just friends.


	8. Halloween party (part 2)

It was almost midnight but the night was still very young and the party was still going strong. The group were all dancing. Jeff couldn't handle being with the bitch squad all night so he joined his friends meaning Mickie joined them to. It was slightly awkward, especially when Maryse would come bringing the rest of their group with her, pretending she wanted to dance with Mickie but really she just wanted to grind all over John. The mean girls, quite literally dressed as mean girls kept purposefully stepping on the girls feet.

"Do you mind?" Amy said getting all up in Ashley's face,

"Who do you think you are? Back the fuck away from me" Ashley yelled pushing her sister away,

"You did not just do that" Candice said about to push Ashley back,

"Stay out of it sis, your always so needy always crying for attention, no wonder you stayed with your joke of a boyfriend who constantly cheated on you. Pathetic really." Melina scoffed laughing at her older sister.

"I would shut your mouth if I were you" Candice yelled,

"Oh yeah what you gonna do if she don't?" Victoria asked standing infront of Melina like a bodyguard,

"She will shut her mouth for her just like I will do to you if you don't piss off" Amy said clearly not intimidated by Victoria's tough girl exterior,

"Pfft please I would like to see you try" Melina scoffed,

"Oh my gosh, do you ever shut up?" Candice asked,

"Woah, woah is there a problem here girls?" an unfamiliar deep voice asked,

He was tall and well built, like very well built, as in it looked like he was born lifting weights. He definitely wasn't someone you would wanna mess with, he was wearing all black clothing and had a fair amount of tattoos. He was very attractive but very intimidating at the same time. He looked a lot older then everyone else, more mature, more developed, it made the gang feel like they had barely hit puberty.

"No sir, just a slight disagreement" Amy said, even she was scared and if Amy was scared then everyone was,

"Sir?" he laughed,

"Are you not a little old sir... I mean not sir" Chris said stumbling over his words scared to offend him,

"I am 21 so not that much older, I have just matured more..." he said also trying not to offend them.

"But I dropped out of high school, met the wrong people, spent a year or two in jail and got out of rehab last year and I decided I wanted a fresh start" he smiled finishing off his sentence,

"Oh I didn't realise the school accepted criminals, that's um, that's great" Candice said,

"They don't, we go to Manhattan college not to far from here" (btw not sure if that is a real university or not as I just made it up but who knows it may exist),

"Oh cool" Candice said slightly relieved,

"So there's no problem?" he asked,

Candice was about to shake her head but Melina told him otherwise,

"Actually baby there is" Melina said grabbing the man by his arm,

"Baby?" everyone asked confused,

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Roman" Melina said kissing him,

"Are you crazy? You're dating a fucking criminal!" Candice screamed at her sister,

"Hey I thought you said it was cool that I was accepted here" Roman said changing his laughing tone to a more serious one,

"Well that's before I knew some messed up addict who was in jail was dating my little sister" she yelled,

"I strongly suggest you lower your voice and watch how you speak to me" he said walking towards her,

"Don't threaten her" Randy said standing in front of him,

"Everyone let's relax, he is just protective over his girl in which clearly so are you, we aren't here for trouble trust me. I am Paul, Paul Levesque and I am 18 and I didn't go to jail, rehab, drop out of school or any of the above," he joked,

"...and you guys are?" Paul said extending his hand out to Randy in which he shook,

"Randy" he replied,

"This is AJ Styles and Seth Rollins" Paul said as everyone introduced themselves.

"Well hello there, I am also 18 and have never done any of the things Roman has" AJ said as he shook Trish's hand, he obviously didn't want her to think he was bad news which she probably thought Roman was,

"Hey" Trish smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you don't go to this school why are you here?" Stephanie asked,

"Melina invited Roman and he didn't want to come alone so we accompanied him" Paul replied,

"I didn't realise this was your party to allow you to invite your so called boyfriend and his crew" Candice said annoyed,

"Look I understand why you are not a fan of your sister being with Roman, but trust me he is actually a nice guy, in fact no offence, probably a better person than your sister from what I've seen, I know I haven't known her for long but she is quite the character" Seth told Candice,

"I believe you there, it's just the slight age gap and the fact he went jail" Candice replied,

"They're not even together she just thinks they are but he just wants a sex buddy and somebody to get over his ex, Melina was just easy as hell, again no offence" Seth said,

"Again none taken, I can't stand my sister" Candice said,

"None of us can" Randy added,

"We can't stand any of them slutty bitches" Maria added,

"Anyway, lets get back to the party" Stacey screamed which lead to everyone cheering screaming to.

"Um no, the problem isn't solved yet, they, still need to apologise" Melina said eyeing up Candice and Melina,

"We all know they have nothing to apologise for, you guys started it by stepping all over us" Trish defended,

"Who asked you slut?" Ashley shot back,

"Have you looked in the mirror lately or are you as blind as you are stupid?" Lita said again getting into her face about to fight,

"Okay enough, this argument could go on all day just drop it, all of you" Maria said maturely,

"No not until they apologise" Melina said pulling puppy dog eyes at Roman,

"Just leave it babe, by the sounds of it you started this mess so either you apologise or just stop wining" he said grabbing a shot,

"Cheers to that" Matt said joining his glass to Roman's in which everyone joined, except the bitchy girls of course,

"Egh, you know what we're over" Melina yelled,

"We can't be over when we never started darling" he said smiling at her,

Everyone started giggling much to Melina's disapproval.

"GET OUT! THIS IS MY UNIVERSITY NOT YOURS" Melina screamed,

"But this is my room not yours and he is welcome here" Candice smirked,

"This party sucks anyway I'm out of here" Melina replied leaving with Victoria and Ashley,

"Three down three more to go" Amy said highfiving Candice,

"Anyway now we can finally carry on with this party" Stacey cheered.

* * *

The party carried on and it seemed there was no drama. Maryse kept trying to get Trish away from John and Mickie wouldn't leave Jeff's side but nothing serious. Roman and his friends stayed with the group and they were actually all really nice, even Roman was super sweet. Randy and AJ seemed to be hitting it off getting drunk together, they were already great friends within the hours of knowing each other. AJ kept staring at Trish, he was defiantly in awe of her, Randy would notice and slap him but he couldn't stop. Randy remembered that he said he was going to let Trish be happy and loosen his reigns in terms of guys, he wasn't going to lose his protective streak instantly though, but baby steps.

"Your interested in my sister aren't you" Randy asked,

"Kinda, I mean I hardly know her, but she's hot as hell" AJ responded,

"Oi watch it. But, why don't you speak to her?" Randy asked

"Really, thanks bro" AJ said excitedly about to walk towards Trish, but Randy pulled him back by his collar,

"Not so fast there dude, if you want to speak to her I'll bring her here so you can talk in front of me" Randy said,

"Are you serious?" AJ laughed thinking Randy was joking,

"Deadly" Randy smiled at AJ then called Trish over.

"What's up" Trish said greeting the two boys,

"So have you got a boyfriend?" AJ asked bluntly,

"Forward much" she replied,

Randy laughed at his friend's weak game, this was going to be amusing.

"But no I don't" she added,

"Wow that's cool, so um do you want one?" he asked clearly very nervous on what to say,

Trish and Randy looked at each other and both started laughing which made AJ turn red in embarrassment. Trish just smiled at him, patted him on his shoulder and walked away still giggling at his question in which she didn't even respond to.

"Buy a girl dinner at least before you basically ask them to be your girlfriend, you'll be proposing in no time at this rate" Randy said still laughing,

"Shut up" AJ said taking another drink in embarrassment.

* * *

Chris, Christian and Adam went off to pull tricks on the girls in the other halls, they would knock on the door then run away to some, or make spooky noises outside the door scaring them, but if they got really lucky and a door was left open they would put fake spiders and blood in the bed sheets or tee-pee the room.

"That asshole left me" Stephanie said fifth wheeling Maria, Punk, Amy and Matt,

"Where is he?" Amy asked

"He's off pulling tricks on various girls in this dorm" Matt answered,

"Well let's dance" Maria said,

"No offence I don't wanna dance staring at you girls grinding on your men" Stephanie said,

"Just dance with another guy, fuck your boyfriend who ditched you" Amy said (she was drunk and her go girl power side was coming out),

"These hoes ain't loyal" Punk joked in which Maria elbowed him hard in the stomach,

"I was kidding" he said bent over in pain,

"But I don't think it's wise, you know Chris wouldn't be happy if he found out especially as we all know when you and Trish dance you, dance, if you know what I mean" Matt said,

"No what do you mean Matt?" Amy asked her boyfriend crossing her arms sternly,

"Just that they dance um well and properly, they don't mess around basically" Matt said not wanting to say they dance hot as hell basically,

"Are you suggesting they dance provocatively?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows,

"No baby" he replied,

"Really, it sure as hell sounded like it" Punk said trying to cause trouble,

"I agree" Maria laughed,

"Me too" Stephanie said joining in with tormenting Matt,

"So you guys also think Matt was basically saying Steph and Trish dance super sexy" Amy asked in which everyone nodded,

"No I didn't mean... fuck this let's dance" Matt said taking Amy away to dance,

"Come on Punk, you coming?" Maria asked Stephanie,

"Nah you guys go" Stephanie reassured the couple before they finally left to also dance,

* * *

"What are you doing all alone?"

Stephanie looked up to see the man in front of her,

"Paul right?" she asked in which he nodded,

"Well my boyfriend is off pulling childish pranks and my friends are all coupled off dancing" Stephanie answered,

"Well dance with me" he said extending his hand out to her,

She smiled but the guys were right, Chris wouldn't like it.

"Thanks but I'm tired as hell, I think I am just going to head to sleep" she said standing up from her chair,

"Isn't this your room?" he asked,

"Oh shit I forgot" she replied sitting back down in her chair,

"I guess your going to have to power through and dance with me" he said extending his hand out again but this time she took it and they left to go dance.

* * *

"Hey John, did you ditch your date already?" Maryse said sitting on John's lap,

"She just went to the toilet so I would appreciate if you get off me" John said pushing her off,

"Come on John we both know you want my sister over here" Kelly said,

"Yeah, and like I don't know why I just really don't trust Trish, she seems like a real bitch and she's so boring I mean which 18 year old has only ever had one boyfriend, and that boyfriend was you, you guys went out for so long and nothing happened John, she just can't provide you with what you want like Maryse can" Mickie added,

"She's not boring for not being a slut Mickie" Jeff defended,

"Are you actually gonna defend her after what she said about me?" Mickie said,

"This isn't about what she said this is about what you said" Jeff replied,

"Who cares what she said know your place and defend your girlfriend" Maryse said,

"Watch your mouth and she's not my girlfriend" Jeff shot back

"Whatever, she's still a bitch and can't give John what he needs so what Mickie said was right" Maryse shot back,

"Is that so?" Trish said returning to the group,

"Damn right witch bitch" Maryse said smiling,

Trish rolled her eyes, she wasn't even dressed as a witch so she was getting a bit sick of the insult.

"Why don't you learn some new insults and while you're at it shut your mouth, watch and learn" Trish said.

Trish just saw John as a friend and he felt the same, but Maryse was really starting to piss her off, and her and the girls vowed yesterday that they were going to show them what it means to be hot and weren't going to back down from the fight. Trish went over towards the boys and whispered "Sorry" in Jeff's ear who was sitting next to John, she then winked at Kelly, Mickie and Maryse who were staring at her standing to the side of the boys, this meant they could see everything very clearly. Trish turned back facing John standing in front of him, she bit her lip seductively before sitting on John's lap straddling him. She stared into his eyes and slowly reduced the distance between their lips so that Maryse's anger would also slowly increase. Trish kissed him, slowly at first allowing John time to digest what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer making the kiss more passionate, rough and hot. The two were properly making out now and John's arms wrapped around her waist, she took her arms off from around his neck to move his hands further down so that it was now grabbing her bum. Maryse was mad, in fact so were the other girls who were thinking who does this girl think she is, but she some how got even more angry when Trish started kissing his neck forming a hickey as if she was marking her territory. John let out a small moan and was now hard, he voluntarily moved his hands to her breasts grabbing them while Trish left kisses along his neck. He then moved his hands around her neck as he returned the favour.

For a moment they both forget that they were trying to annoy Maryse and that they were right next to Jeff, who refused to look but still some how saw everything from the corner of his eye, it took everything in him not to knock John out. They were in the world of their own and they were both surprisingly enjoying every second of it, it felt thrilling, it felt good, it felt hot and to top it off Maryse was speechless for once.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Randy yelled grabbing Trish's hair pulling her off John,

"Owww" Trish said grabbing her hair,

"Randy don't touch her like that" Candice screamed at Randy,

"What the hell is wrong with you bro calm down" John said worried about Trish,

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you? You and me outside right now!" Randy said ready to beat the shit out of John,

"No you and me outside right now" Trish said pulling at Randy's ear dragging him out in the corridor,

Trish explained everything on why they were doing what they were doing, Randy was still pissed but he let it go only because he hated Maryse. He apologised for grabbing her in the manner he did but she wasn't ready to accept his apology.

"Randy you are only one year older then me, don't forget that. At my age you had already fucked probably at least 20 girls and that's a fact. Also, don't forget your my brother not our dad so know your place, don't think it's okay to dictate what I can and can not do and not only that, but embarrass me in front of all our friends. You have ruined many potentials for me because guys are too scared to get on your bad side but I don't care anymore, I have always shown respect for you trying to limit the stuff I do and for now I still will because I get that you are protective over me, but you take it too far. If you keep pushing me I won't give a fuck and I'll do what I want and while I am doing that I probably won't ever speak to you again. So give me a fucking break because you're no saint Randy." Trish said calm yet stern,

"But..." he started

Randy was about to speak probably another excuse but Trish cut him off not allowing him to finish.

"No buts Randy, this conversation is over" she said before entering the room again.

"Well here comes the slut" Maryse said when she entered,

"Was it not you who said I am boring and can't please John" Trish responded,

"Whatever, I'm out of here, I don't want to waste any more time on you losers, come on girls" Maryse demanded as the girls followed,

"Come on baby" Mickie called out for Jeff,

"Just because your bitch leaves don't mean you have to" Amy said,

"Yeah stay bro" Matt added,

"Thanks but I just want to go to my room and sleep" Jeff said quietly not looking at Trish,

"Come on the night is still young" Maria said,

"It's almost 3 babe" Punk said confused,

"Exactly, the night is still young" Maria proceeded,

"Exactly stay dude" John said,

"Didn't think you would care being busy with Trish all over you" Jeff said slightly hurt but trying not to be,

Trish looked up at Jeff and this time he looked at her, she widened her eyes as to say she said she was sorry and that it didn't mean anything, it was just about annoying Maryse. He got what she was trying to say and gave a weak smile trying to tell her it's okay she don't owe him any kind of explanation. But this didn't stop her from feeling bad, it wouldn't have been easy for him to see that even if they were just friends.

"Look it's getting late maybe we all need to get some sleep and sober up before there's another fight, goodnight guys" Jeff said before leaving,

"I better go too as I share a room with him, night everyone" Randy said kissing Candice goodbye then leaving with Jeff,

"Jeff's right let's all head off" Matt said,

"Alright party's over people get out of our rooms" Candice said,

Everyone went to their rooms after the long night they just had. None of the girls could be bothered to tidy as they were all to tired. That was one hell of a party.

* * *

 _Okay this episode wasn't the greatest but I have some questions for you guys._

 _1st question: Should I add Charlotte, Bayley or Becky?_

 _Pt 2 of question 1: Should I add all of them? (Bare in mind the more characters I add the harder it becomes to involve everyone, so it's either gonna be hard for all characters to be involved or I will have to get rid of some of the unimportant roles of the older characters like Stacey, Maria, Victoria etc)_

 _But as I am planning on adding Sasha, Charlotte (possibly up to change depending on you guys) and the Bella twins, I want to know which girls you think should be bad or good guys. The change in characters is to try to appeal to people who like stories on more modern superstars but if that's none of you guys then also let me know because that means I can just leave it lol. But anyway..._

 _2nd question: Should it be..._

 _1\. The Bella twins as the bad guys and Charlotte and Sasha as the good guys,_

 _2\. Sasha and Brie as bad characters and Nikki and Charlotte as good guys,_

 _3\. Sasha and Nikki as the bad guys and Brie and Charlotte as the good guys._

 _4\. All of them as good guys but I will probably struggle to make them major characters._

 _If I add Bayley and Becky they are definitely good guys so then it will probably be easiest just to make the Bellas the bad guys but please let me know what you think as this is purely to try make you guys more interested, so please say so I know what I should do, or even say if you don't want this change or it won't make a difference for you because then I can just forget about it._


	9. The aftermath

Thank you so much to badeistheOTPofOTPS, Saintsrow10, Wolfgirl2013, deletedbrothernero and Badger10 for reviewing your support means so much so please keep reviewing as it really motivates me to update the story. Thank you to everyone else who has previously reviewed (sorry if I haven't thanked you specifically, I write lots of chapters at once but don't post them at same time so this may be written way before I upload it), everyone reading this, who have liked, or followed, again I really appreciate it so please keep doing it as it is a huge motivator to update the story. I hope you all enjoy xxx

* * *

Mickie and Victoria's room

Jeff awoke with slight regret the morning after the halloween party. After seeing what he saw the night before between John and Trish, Jeff needed to let out his frustrations, and as he couldn't punch John in the face he chose to let them out sexually. He wanted it to be something special, with someone he loves but it didn't turn out that way. He wasted 19 years of not having sex for a big moment, to waste on Mickie, but at least now he can have sex every day if he wanted to. Besides, maybe he will actually fall for Mickie and it will turn out to be special after all but all he knew for sure was that if he was sober last night, he would still have his virginity. At least Mickie's bitch of a roommate stayed somewhere else so they had the room to themselves, he didn't want his first time to be a live porno.

"Morning baby" Mickie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jeff's bare chest,

"Morning" Jeff replied,

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" she asked,

"Actually I better head off before your friend comes back" Jeff said grabbing his clothes,

"Victoria won't be coming back until I message her so relax baby" Mickie reassured pushing him back onto the bed for another round.

* * *

Trish and Amy's room

"Owwwwwwww" Amy screamed,

Trish shot up from her deep sleep, she ran to her friend's bed in a worry.

"What's wrong?" Trish panicked,

"Worst hangover ever" Amy screamed,

Trish did that _really did you have to wake me up for that look._ Trish grabbed her friends pillow from underneath her head to whack her with it numerous times.

"Do not ever wake me up again or you'll have worse than just a hangover" Trish said before returning back to bed,

But before Trish could go back to bed there was frantic and loud banging of their door. Amy was covering her ears trying to avoid the headache getting worse, although she was closer to the door it was clear she was not going to open it so Trish got up. Trish opened the door to be pushed out of the way and on to the floor.

"We heard screaming" Candice yelled,

"Whose ass do we gotta beat?" Steph said defensively holding a saucepan,

"Girl it was just Amy screaming at her hangover" Trish said,

"Oh right, our bad" Candice said,

"Mine's pretty bad right now too" Steph added,

"Well mine feels like a dinosaur is trying to rip my brain out of my head" Amy cried in pain,

"Here take this you pussy" Trish said handing her over some painkillers,

"Now can you guys let a girl sleep already" Trish said going back under her covers and in bed,

Steph and Candice both looked at each other and both pulled Trish's covers away from her.

"It's 3 in the afternoon I think it's time to wake up not go back to sleep" Steph said,

"It's 3 already?" Trish yelled in shock,

"Yep and you know what time that really means" Candice screeched excitedly,

"No, What?" Amy responded,

"Gossip time" Candice screeched,

"First thing's first what the hell happened between you and John last night?" Stephanie asked clearly talking to Trish,

"Oh god I am starting to remember it all" Trish said embarrassed,

"Well I'm still not so fill me in" Amy said,

"Trish and John practically had sex" Candice responded,

"We did not!" Trish said throwing her own pillow at Candice,

"Well you sure kissed a lot, and from those hickies I can so very clearly see on your neck it's safe to say it got pretty hot between you two" Candice winked at her blonde friend,

"YOU AND JOHN MADE OUT" Lita shouted so loud she made her headache worst,

"Shut up idiot, listen I was just trying to piss of Maryse, Kelly and Mickie who were saying how I could never please a man and what not" Trish defended,

"You sure as hell proved them wrong" Steph applauded,

"Are you sure it was just that?" Amy asked,

"Positive, but I am not gong to lie and say I didn't enjoy it" Trish added,

"Do you have any feelings for him?" Candice asked,

"No me and John are just friends, I think" the blonde answered,

"You think?" Amy questioned,

"I don't know what we are after yesterday, I mean it reminded me of old times but I defo just want to be friends" Trish said,

"You can't help how you feel though, even if you wanna be just friends your heart might not want that" Steph said,

"You guys were literally couple goals like the hottest and most popular boy and girl in school who are also like bestfriends, what gets better then that?" Candice asked,

"We had our issues because of that though, like we were so close and we really felt like we were in love, obviously know that I am more mature I know that it was just child naivety, but when we grew more popular we grew apart, we spent less time together, we would get more jealous. Me and John just don't work, as history shows" Trish said,

"You're right, you guys are so close again it's probably best not to spoil what you finally rebuilt" Steph said,

"Well I won't rule you two out just yet, I'm a Trisna shipper" Candice said,

"I'm a Trish and anyone shipper to be honest, you've been single for far too long my friend" Amy said to her bestie,

"Okay enough about me, Steph how are you and Chris?" Trish asked,

"I haven't seen him since he went pulling tricks on the girls in our dorm, silly child" Steph said pissed off,

"I like his childish side, he's fun and don't take himself too seriously" Amy said,

"Yeah but your boyfriend is Matt, of course you like it hence why you date one big man child" Steph said,

"I would be offended or try argue that but who am I kidding Matt is a 9 year old in a 19 year old body" Amy laughed,

"I like his fun side but all the time it gets too much, I would like a chilled, mature, sensible man" Steph said,

"Aka a boring dude with no personality" Trish said,

"No someone who is just a man rather than a boy" Steph defended,

"Well I would say that sounds like my Randy" Candice said,

"100% agreed, he's the most boring dude with no personality I have ever met" Trish said,

"Oi" Candice said throwing the pillow back at Trish,

"So are you unhappy with Chris, do you wanna call it quits?" Amy asked,

"No I really like him, he just annoyed me yesterday that's all" Steph said,

"Well good, because he's a really nice guy" Trish said,

"Is gossip time over?" Amy asked,

"No, can we talk about the new guys please" Candice demanded in a polite way,

"So Roman dumped my sister, how great is he?" Candice carried on,

"I thought you weren't happy with the fact that they were dating because he's older and a previous criminal, therefore you wanted better for your sister" Steph asked,

"I changed my mind" Candice replied,

"Well they seemed cool" Amy said,

"Yeah they were, and Randy told me that AJ seemed to take a liking to you Miss Stratusfaction over here" Candice said teasing Trish,

"He basically asked me to be his girlfriend because of how nervous he was" Trish laughed,

"Was he cute?" Amy asked,

"Yeah he was but I have enough boy drama already" Trish said.

Not only does she have feelings for Jeff that she now needs to try get rid of, she needs to avoid gaining feelings for John, she didn't have time to add AJ to the mix too as that would just confuse her brain more than it already was.

"Well we better head off and tidy our room" Steph said,

"Same here" Trish said,

"Well have fun cleaning girls, see you guys later" Amy said,

"You too" Candice said before leaving with Stephanie.

* * *

At the Park

John had gone for a run to try work off the calories from last night and clear his thoughts. He kept overthinking what happened with Trish. Did it mean anything to her? Was it just because of Maryse? Did she have any feelings for him?" John was stressing out because they were finally such good friends again that he didn't want it to be ruined. He kept thinking ' _please don't like me'_ over and over. But did John like her? I don't think even he knows how he feels but he was going to just forget about it and carry on as normal.

"Fancy seeing you here" a voice said,

John looked up to see his friend Randy standing over him, John smiled at Randy and he took a seat next to him. This was slightly awkward after last night, hopefully another fight won't break loose.

"Sup man" John broke the silence,

"How you feeling after last night?" Randy asked,

"Had a bad headache but feeling a bit better, you?" John asked,

"Same" Randy replied,

"Listen bro about what happened with Trish..." John started,

"...she already explained everything bro, don't worry about it" Randy interupted,

"Really?" John asked,

"Yeah, I can't keep controlling her life. Besides, you guys dated for 6 years, I trust you to be good to her hence why I allowed you two to date in the first place, so if you guys get back together I will be fine with it" Randy said,

"Thanks man but I doubt that will happen, we are better off as friends" John said,

"Well whatever happens it's up to you and Trish" Randy said patting his friend on the shoulder,

"Wow Randy after threatening me yesterday to giving me your seal of approval, I think you might have just grown up in less than 24 hours" John joked,

"If you end up hurting her I will still hurt you" Randy shot back,

"Well I won't so no problem there" John reassured laughing with his friend,

"Well I better go carry on with my run, in a bit bro" Randy said getting up to leave,

"In a bit" John replied.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet, everyone was either doing last minute work for their lessons the next day or trying to sober up in preparation for it. It was no party like the night before. Before they all knew, it was 8 in the morning and all those studying medicine had to wake up for their lecture.

"We better head of to Mr McMahon's class now" Christian suggested to the group who were all sitting on a bench in the school garden's,

"That sounds so weird calling him that, he's just Shane to me" Stephanie said,

"Well whatever you wanna call him is expecting us and we have to hand in our research project today so let's not be late and get on his bad side" Trish said,

The group sat on their table finishing off the final touches to their project, it wasn't part of their final grade but they knew they could be tested on it in the future and it would make them look better so they all worked hard on it.

"Okay everyone please hand in your research projects, I will mark them all for the next time you see me" Shane told the class,

"The chocolates aren't part of the project sir I just thought you deserved it" Mickie said trying to suck up to the teacher,

"Thanks but if you think I will improve your grade because of this, you're mistaken" Shane said sternly,

"Okay let's get on with the work" Shane said to the class,

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting around a large table in the picnic area eating, except Jeff of course who was separately eating with Mickie.

"So guys it's Christmas break in just over a month, what's everyone's plans?" Maria asked,

"I think everyone's going back home to spend it with family" Christian said,

"Yeah I am" Adam said in which everyone agreed,

"Well my parents are heading to London on the 26th of December so I was hoping you guys will be back for New Years" Stephanie said,

"Our parents are too excited to have us back for Christmas they will never let us leave for New Years, sorry babe" Maria said speaking for her and John,

"Sorry but me, Adam, Chris and Christian have already booked our tickets to Canada and we have booked our return for the day before school starts again" Punk said,

"Sorry babe" Chris said kissing Stephanie's cheek,

"Sorry but I am going to Hawaii with my family" Stacey said,

"Sorry but since our mom died, me and Jeff can't let our dad spend New Year's alone" Matt said,

"Of course Matt don't worry about it. I completely understand guys, it's just gonna be a boring New Years for me then I guess" Stephanie sighed,

"Woah what about us lot" Amy said,

"Yeah you still have me, Candy, Amy and Randy" Trish said,

"Ummmm" Candice said awkwardly,

"Actually" Randy said nervously,

"What now?" Steph asked,

"Well since we are spending Christmas with our families separately, me and Randy thought it would be nice if we have our families meet and spend New Years together at my parent's cabin house in the woods" Candice said,

"Well you have me and Trish then" Amy said,

"Amy did you not just listen? She's going to be with Randy and Candice" Stephanie said,

"Oh hell no that sounds like my worst New Years nightmare" Trish said pretending to puke,

"Shut up loser" Randy joked,

"Well you have us" Amy reiterated,

"Us here by ourselves is still gonna be boring" Stephanie said,

"Rude much" Trish said,

"No I just mean, it's gonna be empty here as everyone's gonna be gone" Stephanie said,

"Well who says we have to stay here?" Amy asked,

"What do you mean?" Trish asked her friend,

"Let's go somewhere!" Lita screeched excitedly,

"Where?" Trish asked,

"Anywhere babe" Lita answered,

"With what money?" Trish asked,

"Well we could go to Mexico, the flights aren't too expensive and my parents have a beach house there where we could stay" Stephanie suggested,

"Yasssss let's go Mexico bitches" Lita screamed,

"That's no fair" Randy said,

"That's what you get, idiot" Trish said mocking her brother,

"What about your boyfriend?" Matt asked,

"And your other bestfriend, you guys can't go Mexico without me" Candice added,

"Yeah or me or any of us for that matter" Maria said annoyed,

"You snooze you lose suckers" Amy said sticking her tongue out at her friends,

"Well what fun are you going to have with just you 3 alone without any of us there?" Candice said bitterly,

"It's a good thing we have the ability to make friends" Amy laughed,

"Yeah there will be so many other students there on vacation, I mean it is a beach house after all, I think we will be just fine" Stephanie reassured,

"How long shall we go for?" Trish asked,

"It's up to you guys we have a long holiday, I mean we break up on the 12th of December and head to St Louis the next day, we start school again on the 5th of Jan so just over 3 weeks, so I guess it depends on how much time you wanna spend with your families as I am free after the 25th" Stephanie said,

"Let's leave on the 27th so that we can spend two weeks at our parents and have a day to chill after Christmas" Trish suggested,

"Okay so we can stay there for a week and come back on the 4th if you want as long as possible there" Stephanie suggested

"That's fine by me, as long as we come back in the morning or afternoon, to sleep off the jet lag" Lita said,

"Can you guys stop talking about this in front of all your friends that aren't even going" Candice requested,

"Hey that's why you should be single so you can go on fun girl trips like me" Trish told Candice,

"Steph and Amy both have boyfriends" Candice said,

"Chicks before dicks girl" Amy replied,

"True that sister" Trish added high-fiving her friend,

"Forever and always" Stephanie said joining in,

"Well unless any of you are going to make me orgasm and meet my needs, I'll pick a dick any day" Candice said winking at Randy,

"Well I am better than Randy in more ways then one so" Trish said now she was winking at Candice which made the others all laugh,

"Shut up" Randy said,

* * *

"What's everyone laughing at?" Jeff said as he took a seat with his friends,

"Just that Trish is probably better in bed than Randy" Matt said laughing,

Jeff blushed at the thought of Trish being good in bed.

"I bet she is" Jeff said smiling as he looked up at Trish,

Jeff couldn't help but smile even though they were both feeling extremely uncomfortable at this point. He wasn't even sure why he said what he was thinking out loud when he knows damn well thinking of Trish in bed is a bad idea for everyone. Trish also involuntarily blushed due to his comment and shook her head at him jokingly as she smiled back at him.

"Oi watch it" Randy said hitting his friends arm,

"Anything else I need to catch up on" Jeff asked,

"Well Candice is pissed because she's spending New Years with her and Randy's family when she would rather come with us to Mexico" Stephanie said trying to wind up Candice,

"Us?" Jeff said confused,

"Me, Amy and Trish. Everyone else including you as Matt pointed out have other plans" she replied,

"Well have fun girls" Jeff said,

"No don't have fun, I hope your luggage gets stolen and drug dealers kidnap you" Candice said, she was obviously joking but deep down she really was jealous,

"Number 1 hater award goes to, ding ding ding, yep folks you guessed it, Miss Candice Michelle over here" Amy said,

Steph, Trish and the others laughed at Amy's comment, all except Candice of course.

"Okay let's change the subject before Candice starts crying" Trish joked,

"How about what happened between you and John yesterday?" Maria asked,

"Yeah I heard about that, are you guys back together?" Adam asked,

"No we aren't Adam, and I was just trying to piss off Maryse, Kelly and Mickie because they just kept making comments about me" Trish explained,

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Stacey asked,

Jeff kind of knew yesterday that was the reason because he heard her say sorry before they kissed and because of the look she gave but he defiantly felt relief from hearing it out of her own mouth, but this slightly faded when he saw how John and Trish both looked up at each other because of Maria's second question, they were silent for a bit as if they didn't know themselves if that's all it was. It hurt him a bit but as they were friends now he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, he had to not care. The silence only lasted a couple of seconds before they snapped out of it so no one even realised, but Jeff did. He realised.

"Positive" Trish said,

"What about you John, did it relight a spark between you two?" Amy asked trying to gain information for her friend,

"We are just friends, in fact we are such good friends again, there's no way we're gonna ruin that" John reassured,

"Agreed now as lovely as this talk has been, we have our end of unit assessment that we need to go run off to, so bye guys" Trish said grabbing her fellow medicine students,

"Bye" everyone else said as they remained to carry on their discussion.

Jeff watched as Trish walked off laughing with her friends. ' _Being friends is going to be harder than I thought'_ he thought to himself, but he promised Trish that he won't go crazy mode and that he will let her move on. Jeff wasn't going to break that promise, he wasn't going to get in the way of Trish and John or anyone else for that matter, nor was he going to create a distance and issue between himself and Trish to make it easier, he was going to have to man up and deal with it. Although, he agreed it yesterday now he truly meant it, he was going to be a good friend to Trish, he was going to be supportive, him and Trish are over and he finally accepted that.


	10. Vacation troubles

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, please keep on commenting as it gives me motivation to update as much as I can. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it may just be the one where I introduce the new characters ;) but who knows...

Anyway thank you again and enjoy xxxxx

* * *

The following weeks were pretty normal, nothing really interesting had happened because everyone was just studying for their mid-term exams. Trish and John had just carried on as normal since their kiss so things were fine between them. Mickie and Jeff were still not an official couple but they were going strong, as were all the other couples. There was no major bust up between the two rival groups. Candice was consistently bitter that she wasn't going to Mexico with the girls. And Trish and Jeff were actually managing to be friends. Even though the weeks leading up to the holidays were dull, time still flew by and before everyone knew it, they were celebrating Christmas with their families.

* * *

The Orton household

It was now boxing day and Amy had come round to the house to help Trish pack her suitcase.

"Why are you just packing now?" Amy asked,

"You know me, I am a last-minute kind of girl" Trish said proudly,

"I should be in bed chilling and eating leftover turkey" Amy complained,

"Oh relax, just eat our food" Trish said before Amy quickly bolted from her room to go eat,

"Yo yo yo"

"Randy don't ever say that again" Trish demanded,

Randy poked his tongue out at her in which she then did the same. The older they got the more childlike they became.

"Anyway you excited for tomorrow?" Randy asked,

"Hell yeah, it's going to be amazing",

"Well have fun sis" Randy said about to walk out the room,

"But not too much fun, if you know what I mean", Randy said crossing his arms like he was a teacher about to tell off a student.

As much as he was trying to loosen his reigns a bit he couldn't completely. Trish smiled, she came away from packing to kiss Randy on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Randy asked confused,

"Because I will miss you, you big idiot" Trish said lightly pushing his shoulder,

"I will miss you too" Randy said embracing her in a hug,

"Okay break it up, you know how I don't understand siblings who actually get along" Amy said pushing them out of the way so she could get in the room,

"Hey eat on the floor not the bed" Trish yelled at her friend who was already under the blanket,

"Too late" she responded,

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. Bye Amy have fun, bye Trish", Randy said giving her one more hug,

"Bye Randy" the girls said in unison.

The girls carried on packing until they were finally done. Amy went back home to spend the rest of the evening with her parents. Both Stephanie and Amy were coming to Trish's in the morning because her dad was going to drop them all off at the airport.

* * *

The airport

"Bye daddy, I'll miss you" Trish said hugging her father after he helped take out the suitcases from the trunk,

"I love you too darling, now make sure you girls stay safe okay" Trish's father told the girls,

"We promise" Stephanie said smiling at him,

"We better go check in, but thanks for taking us to the airport. I love you sooo much" Trish said emphasising the so,

"Thanks Mr Orton" Amy and Stephanie both said hugging him,

"Bye girls",

"Bye daddy", Trish said giving him one big hug before leaving.

* * *

After what felt like the longest flight due to a screaming baby the entire time, they had finally arrived in Mexico. They ordered a taxi to take them to the house. It was amazing. It was not only right by the beach, the place itself was huge, it even had a pool table hot tub and a swimming pool. They had been in the house for less than a minute and they already knew that they were going to have the best holiday ever.

"Steph this place is amazing" Trish exclaimed,

"Your family's second home is better than my family's only home" Amy also exclaimed,

"It's better than both your only house and my only house combined" Trish added,

"Thanks, but it's not even our second home, our second home is the country house, this is the third"

"Damn having a rich dad must be amazing" Amy said,

"I am not going to lie to you girls it is. We are one spoilt family but hey I'm not complaining" Steph responded,

"I wouldn't if it was me either" Trish added,

"Well girls I don't know about you but I am exhausted, even though it wasn't that long of a long flight" Amy said

"Same, a crying baby really takes it out of person." Trish agreed,

"Let's call it a day and sleep. We can explore the beach tomorrow" Stephanie suggested.

* * *

The girls were all dressed in their finest bikinis and matching sunglasses ready for the beach. Trish was in a bright yellow bikini, Amy was in a black one, and Stephanie pink. The girls walked down to the beach and found three sun lounges available near the bar.

"I'll go get us some drinks, what do you want?" Steph asked the girls,

"Any cocktail is fine" Amy replied,

Trish and Amy laid down on the lounges soaking up the hot sun. It was very relaxing until the people to the left of them returned to their lounges, who were loud as hell. The girls turned to face each other in a mutual look of distain, but as they were wearing sunglasses they couldn't actually see this look,

"Are you giving me the same look I'm giving you because I can't tell" Amy asked confused,

Trish took off her sunglasses just so that her friend could see her role her eyes, Trish caught a slight glance at the rowdy group besides them. _'Is that?" T_ rish started in thought...

"Trish?" a voice said,

"AJ right?" Trish asked,

"Yeah that's me, hey..." AJ said gesturing at the red head whose name he had obviously forgotten,

"Amy, or Lita, I get called both" she said,

"Hey boys look who it is" AJ said calling over his friends,

"Hey girls" Roman and Seth both said in which the girls said hey back,

"Is all of your squad here?" Roman asked,

"Nah just Stephanie besides us" Amy answered,

"Well there's more of us that you guys should meet, hey girls come over here" Seth called,

"This is Trish and Amy, we met them at a party a few weeks back" AJ introduced,

"Hey nice to meet you guys" Trish and Amy said,

"You too, I'm Brie" Brie said shaking the girls hands,

"And I'm Charlotte"

* * *

Stephanie had just got the drinks and was about to leave when she heard someone called her name,

"Paul?" Stephanie responded,

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

"I'm here with Trish and Amy, you?"

"A lot of people from my collage is here, they do some big holiday every year"

"That sounds fun"

"It has its moments, it means we have to see some people we hate in the holidays but we also get the beaches and nice weather so you know, pros and cons" Paul joked,

"Anyway you should come say hi to the guys and meet some of our friends, they're just there" he pointed towards the sunbeds where they all were,

"That's where the girls are too",

"Well I guess we better go join them" Paul said, as they walked to their friends together.

* * *

"Sup peoples" Paul said,

"Hey, I am Charlotte and this is Brie", she said taking Stephanie's hand,

"I'm Stephanie but call me Steph if it's easier" she replied,

"We are having a party at our villa tonight, you guys should come" Brie suggested,

"Definitely, it starts at around 9 and it's just at that villa over there" Charlotte said pointing to the large villa slightly further up the beach,

"Dress sexy ladies, even though looking at how hot you guys are, it won't be an issue" AJ said particularly smiling at Trish who blushed slightly in amusement,

"Sounds great" Amy said,

"Great we will see you guys there, it will be good to have some girls with our group instead of just being with these idiots" Brie said gesturing at the boys,

"Hey now no need for name calling Brie" Paul defended,

Well see you later girls, we have to go sort the place out" AJ said,

Everyone exchanged their goodbyes.

Amy slapped Trish across the arm excitedly and winked at her blonde friend,

"Ow what was that for?" Trish yelled,

"AJ so has a crush on you, and I recall you saying he was cute" Amy said smiling,

"He's just being friendly, besides I am pretty sure I also said I am not interested in boy drama" she responded,

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Anyway, so are we actually going to that party or were we lying?" Amy asked,

"Of course we are going, we said we will make friends and this is a perfect start" Stephanie said,

"Besides we have nothing funner to do unless you want to just see me and Steph the entire duration of the holiday" Trish said,

"Oh gosh no that sounds like hell, it's just we barely know them isn't it a bit awkward?" the red head joked,

"Aww is lil Amy scared of making friends?" Trish mocked,

"Shut up, okay we are going" Amy said.

They all decided to go take a swim in the sea and go to a nice restaurant for dinner before returning to the house, where they all took a quick nap before getting ready for the party. For girls on some fun holiday they sure did sleep a lot. It was 8:30 in the evening and the girls started to get dressed, they all went for the natural make up look but their outfits were all completely different.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Amy asked her bestfriend,

"A bathing suit duh, what are you wearing, why are you in shorts and a vest? You look like you're about to play volley ball" Trish responded,

"But its a party at their villa why you in a bikini?", Amy replied,

"Because it's a pool party isn't it?" Trish asked,

"I don't know I got the vibe it was just a normal friendly house party" Amy answered starting to wonder if she was underdressed,

"What are you guys wearing?" Stephanie asked as she walked down the stairs towards them in high heels and a party dress,

"Why do you look so dressed up?" Trish asked,

"Because we are going to a party full of college students who will be looking hot" she replied,

"I don't think it's that kind of party, is it?" Amy asked really confused now,

"But AJ said to dress sexy" Stephanie added,

"That's just AJ being AJ" both the other girls said,

"So how should we dress?" Stephanie asked,

"You know they really should have been more clear" Amy said defensively,

"Okay well do you guys have your bikinis on under?" Trish asked in which they both shook their head,

"Why don't we have our bikinis under our clothes incase it's a pool party and go in between the two of your outfits, so sexy casual?" Trish suggested,

"How do we casually look sexy?" Stephanie asked,

"Just wear like skinny jeans or shorts or a cute skirt, with a nice top, and shoes wise let's go with heels. But Amy put on a nicer top. Then we will look good but not too much" Trish said,

"This is why you're the smart one, anyway let's hurry up we should leave soon because it's already 9:30" Amy told the girls.

They were finally ready and looked great but not like they were about to go to a club, they looked casually sexy as Trish intended. They left and started walking along the beach, they didn't have to walk far the villa was around 10 minutes away tops. They were all really nervous for some reason, most likely because they only knew AJ and the others, so were going to be a bit intimidated by the strange faces, but they were also ready to get their vacation started. The girls finally picked up the courage and walked into the huge villa. There were so many people, most of which dressed sexy casual so they chose right, which slightly eased their nerves.

"Hey girls, so glad you guys are finally here we were started to worry that you weren't going to show" Brie said embracing the girls in a hug,

"Come in guys don't be shy" Charlotte said taking Trish and Steph's hand while Brie pulled in Amy,

"What do you want to drink?" Brie asked,

"I'll have a beer, thanks" Amy said,

"Me too", both Trish and Steph said,

"Girls who drink beer, I love it, get me one too please Brie" Charlotte asked her friend,

"Sure thing, be right back ladies" she said before going to get some drinks,

"So AJ said you guys met at a party right?" Charlotte asked,

"Yeah we go to NYU and we were throwing a Halloween party, and the boys showed up" Trish responded,

"How did they get invited?" she asked,

"Roman was our friend's bitch of a sister's boyfriend who invited him, so he brought Paul, Seth and AJ along with him" Amy answered,

"Are you kidding me Roman has a girlfriend already?" Charlotte shouted,

"Not exactly, they ended things and it wasn't serious anyways, Seth said he was just trying to get over his ex," Steph said recalling what Seth had said to Candice,

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" Charlotte said taking the drinks off Brie as she returned,

"You and Roman went out?" Trish asked,

"Oh gosh don't remind me of that ass" she responded,

"I thought you guys were all friends, I mean you seemed fine at the beach" Steph said confused,

"My friends are his friends so I can't really avoid him, I mean I'm okay with being around him and it's just easier to be friends to an extent, but I still have a part of me that hates him" Brie explained,

"How long had you been going out for?" Trish asked,

"Since we started collage so not too long, just over 5 months. But I really loved the guy, still do sadly, I just guess he didn't" she answered,

"No he loved you a lot, the guy worshipped you, he even still does. He's just a frickin' idiot" Charlotte said reassuring her bestfriend,

"What did he do?" Amy asked about to go all girl power mode,

"He cheated on me" Brie said sadly,

"Asshole" the three girls said in unison which made Brie laugh,

"Anyway let's move on from this depressing talk and have some fun" Brie demanded,

"Cheers to that" Charlotte said and so they all did.

"Ladies you all look beautiful, well except for you two" Seth joked referring to Charlotte and Brie,

"Go eat shit" Brie snapped back jokingly,

"Only joking, you all look lovely" Seth smiled,

"I must agree you all look great" Paul added,

"Thanks boys but we know" Charlotte joked,

"Anyway come on let's go outside" AJ said taking them all to the back garden,

"Do you girls have swim suits on?" Brie asked,

"Yeah we came prepared", Trish answered,

"Well let's all go in the hot tub, so we can get to know each other better" Brie suggested.

They all went into the hot tub, Brie purposefully sat a few seats away from Roman but not opposite so she didn't have to face him. Now that the girls were aware of what happened between them they could see the tension and slight awkwardness, but they were also impressed in how strong Brie was in being able to be so mature.

"Okay let's play a game" AJ suggested,

"As long as it's not a drinking game as both Seth and Paul are a few drinks away from vomitting in this tub" Roman said,

"Okay fine let's just do a questions kind of game" AJ said

"What game?" Amy asked,

"One person will categorise the group, for example I could say everyone who is in a relationship, those people stand and then you will be asked a question which you have to answer honestly, for example are you in love? Do you guys get it?" AJ asked,

Everyone nodded. AJ went first and decided to use his example. Only Seth, Amy and Stephanie were currently in relationships so they all stood. Amy of course said she was in love, they barely knew Seth but they weren't surprised when he said he wasn't but they were shocked when Stephanie said no. Both Trish and Amy looked at their friend confused, but it wasn't the right place or time so they dropped it when they saw Stephanie immedietely trying to change the subject, luckily she was next to AJ so it didn't look weird to the others when she rushed to go next.

"Everyone who has a sibling please stand up" Stephanie said politely,

As expected everyone stood up, which is what she was hoping for.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked not sure if she had and trying to see if that was normal,

Everyone said yes except for Paul and Seth, again not surprising but they were surprised that AJ had.

"Okay my turn, okay can everyone who has been in love with someone in this hot tub stand up please" Amy asked,

She of course expected Roman and Brie but her and the girls were again surprised when they saw AJ and Charlotte stand up. She didn't want to ask a question too personal to be sensitive towards Brie.

"Have you ever self mastarbated?" Amy asked which made everyone laugh,

The boys of course said yes, Charlotte said no but Brie said yes.

"Brie you cheeky cow" Charlotte laughed,

"You gotta do what you gotta do when your man can't satisfy you" Brie said slying digging out Roman,

The boys were all dying in laughter except for Roman of course who weren't happy at all, but he didn't get mad because he deserved a lot worse treatment and he knew it. The girls too were also in hysterics, Charlotte was proud of the wit of her bestfriend as were the other girls.

"Brie after that amazing line in which we will use against Roman for the rest of his life, you go" Paul said,

"Okay umm..." Brie said thinking before she was interrupted in thought,

"Hey Brianna, Roman" a female voice said,

Trish, Amy and Lita had to turn around to see who it was as they had their backs to the person.

"Is that you?" Amy asked confused talking to Brie,

Charlotte, AJ, Paul and Seth laughed at the slight stupidity of the question.

"She's my twin sister, this is Nicole everybody" Brie said unenthusiastically,

"Call me Nikki" she said so confidentally,

"And this is my bestfriend Sasha" Nikki added,

"AKA Seth's one and only woman, so can you move up slightly so your not all up over him." Sasha said talking to Trish in a nice yet patronising and intimidating voice,

"You too bitch get your arm off his shoulder" she said talking to Charlotte much more rudely,

Charlotte just smirked keeping her arm put, she wasn't scared by Sasha in the slightest.

"Calm down babe your scaring our company" Seth said,

"Trust me it's okay she's not scaring anyone" Amy fiestly said, she clearly wasn't happy with how she spoke to Trish,

Sasha shot Amy a fake smile, "Well if your not you should be",

"Why is that?" Amy asked also offering a fake smile,

"Yeah why is that? Because I was your best friend when we were children up until high school, before you became a bitch, so I know you the best here, even more than your so called best friend next to you, who is the only reason why you act like an ass. I know you have a tough girl act but that's only because of how insecure and intimidated you are, you may think your a bad bitch, but your not. Not really anyway, you and me both know you are rude and mean but you won't do shit, because deep down you don't want to", Charlotte said

"Get over our friendship already it was a long time ago no need to keep obsessing, move on babe. Besides, you don't know me anymore and don't think for a second that you do" Sasha shot back,

"And don't try suggest Sasha is how she is because of me, she's a boss okay she's her own person in fact she's the Queen bee not me",

"Damn straight" Sasha added,

"You can fool Sasha into thinking that but you don't fool us" Brie said,

"I just want to be friends with everyone not cause problems so we'll leave you guys to it, but I love that you think I am the bad guy when I am just trying to be friendly" Nikki said before walking away with Sasha,

"A-hole" Charlotte and Brie said in unision,

"So you really think your sister is worse than the psycho girlfriend" Steph asked,

"By far" Brie said,

"Really? She was nice though only Sasha was rude", Trish said confused,

"She's fake that's what she is. She is the reason why Sasha is a bitch, me Brie and Sasha used to be so close and she turned her against us because she was jealous" Charlotte said,

"That was ages ago maybe she's changed" Trish defended,

"Can everyone who has cheated on their girlfriend or boyfriend stand?" Brie asked,

"Brie wha..." Roman started,

"...Just do it, please" she said,

Seth, Paul and Roman stood up.

"Can you reveal the name of the person you cheated with please?" Brie asked

Both Paul and Seth said they don't remember and they were being honest. Which of course made the girls shake their heads. However, Roman sighed, he really didn't want to make Brie rethink about the past and was embarrassed to openly admit it, but he knew he had to.

"Nikki" Roman said not making eye contact with anyone,

"As in her twin sister Nikki?" Amy asked in utter shock,

"Now do you see why we see her as the evil one?" Brie asked,

"Definitely" they said in genuine shock that Roman had the audacity to sleep with his girlfriends twin sister.


	11. What a night

There was an awkward atmosphere among the group in the hot tub, this was unsuprising given what was just revealed. Amy, Trish and Stephanie were all genuinely confused. Why would you cheat with your girlfriend's sister? Excuse the fact that it is so morally wrong for a second. They looked exactly the same, it's not even like Nikki was some young sexy model way more attractive than Brie in which Roman couldn't help but be sexually attracted to, they look the exact same. They're twins! And from what they had heard Brie was the nicer one anyway so why on earth would he cheat with Nikki? Not that they would understand and excuse if he had cheated with a completely new stranger, but at least it would make slight more sense.

Brie and the others were looking at Sasha and Nikki walk away, Nikki turned around after a few steps to give a devilish smile at Roman and blew him a kiss, she knew Brie was watching which made it all the sweeter to her.

"I am starting to shrivel up in here, I am going to go inside", Brie said quickly trying to get out,

They hadn't been in long at all, at the most 5 minutes. They all knew that wasn't the real reason but no one wanted to tell her that, she was clearly upset and even the girls didn't want to make it worse by trying to get her to stay. But Roman couldn't let her leave after what had just happened so quickly got out too and grabbed her hand before she got too far. They were far enough where the two felt like they were having a private conversation but it was still close enough where the others could hear them.

"Brie wait", Roman said once he reached her hand,

"Let go of me," she said pulling her hand,

"Listen I will go, you go back to the tub and have fun with your friends, I made the mistake not you, you shouldn't have to avoid them in attempts to avoid me", he said,

"You think I give a fuck about you enough to stop me spending time with my friends when I want to, if that was the case I wouldn't be sharing a villa with you, spending most of my day around you or even be on this holiday because your here. But I am doing all of those things, because I refuse to let you ruin my time and ruin my friendships. I don't care enough about you do that" Brie said about to walk away but she was spun back around,

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because Roman in that moment it got too much, you and her were there in front of me and it reminded me of what happened. Then the whore decided to blow you a kiss because you two are clearly so in love and it pissed me off, okay?" Brie yelled at him,

Brie wasn't afraid to look vulnerable, she wasn't too stubborn to admit that she was angry and hurt, she wasn't going to pretend to Roman that she is always okay, because that's not true. She was honest and real, which made the girls respect her. She had a strength and maturity in which the three definitely didn't possess, they were too crazy.

"I understand that but there's nothing I can do about what your sister does. And you know I have never and will never love her, I love you"

"Well why did you fuck my sister then?" Brie said crossing her arms waiting for a response,

"I thought she was you, you guys are identical twins", he excused,

"Is he taking the piss?" Amy whispered to the group,

"Is he for real?" Trish added,

"Oh fuck off with that dumb bullshit excuse, she has longer hair than me, is slightly taller than me, stuffs her bra half the time, and wears more make up than me. If you actually couldn't tell the difference than that's just an insult." Brie yelled,

"The club was dark I couldn't tell those differences, when she came to me I just assumed it was you"

"So there was no light in the entire duration from the club to taking her back to your house? So she never spoke for you tell the difference in our voice? Please enough with this excuse that I will never believe, I'm not an idiot Roman, I deserve the truth."

"Okay, I fucked up. We had a fight and we hadn't had sex yet, I am a horny guy and I really wanted you, that's why I slept with Nikki, because I could pretend it was. And I know myself that is no valid excuse and I am an ass, so I couldn't bring myself to tell you a truth that I knew would hurt you more then you already were" Roman said in disgust with himself,

"It's kind of a compliment, I mean he was pretending and wishing it was her while having sex with a different girl" Seth whispered,

Everyone looked at him with that 'are you kidding?' look, even Paul and AJ.

"I'll shut up" Seth said.

"So you fucked her because we hadn't had sex, that don't hurt me Roman it just makes me embarrassed of you and how pathetic you are" Brie said calmly,

"Brie I am sorry I know I messed up"

"You don't need to keep apologising because I am trying to move on and not care because you're clearly not worth it, and in a way I am glad because it means I only wasted 5 months on you when it could have ended up being more. I don't want to completely hate you because I don't want our friends in the middle of our drama and to be honest I am happy to be some what friends because I can sleep fine at night knowing I don't have a man sleeping with someone else, I don't mind being your friend because you can't hurt me, hence why I can be around you. But sometimes, I will remember, I will care and I will hate you and when those moments happen you got to understand why and let me be, and simply remember it could be a whole lot worse", Brie said before leaving Roman behind.

"Damn she is my role model" Trish said,

"How is she so honest, understanding, calm and civil towards him? If that was me I would be in tears, while screaming at him, hitting him and pretending I didn't care about him all at once" Amy said in admiration,

"I know right, she's not even pretending that she is fine she makes it clear that she's not while at the same time being able to deal with it maturely" Stephanie said also in awe,

"That's just Brie, she's wise beyond her years" Charlotte said,

"Anyway..." AJ said trying to change the depressing subject,

"When did you guys date?" Amy said pointing to Charlotte and AJ,

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked,

"The game, you both stood up that you've been in love with someone in the tub, I just assumed it was each other" Amy said,

"We went out in high school, each other's first relationship. Head cheerleader, captain of the football team, you know the typical cliche" Charlotte said,

"Oh I know that cliche too well" Trish said which made Amy smile,

"Why did you guys end things?" Stephanie asked,

"She was too in love with me, she got obsessed and craz..." AJ started,

"...As if that's true, we just grew apart." Charlotte finished,

"But we are best female/male friends now so it all worked out in the end" AJ said kissing Charlotte's cheek,

"Ew get off me" Charlotte said pushing him off,

"Let's get out of here and get some food, I am starving" Paul suggested.

The group all ate some pizza, chatted for a bit, danced a lot, and drank even more. It was a fun night but the girls were tired and the party was nearing the end so they decided to call it a night. It was a fun first official day with some great new friends but it sure was more dramatic then they thought it would be. The girls were offered to spend the night but as they only lived a few minutes away they decided to go back to their own place. The boys offered to walk them home but the area was very safe so they were fine to go by themselves.

"Can I just ask, what is up with everyone having an evil sister?" Amy asked,

"Speak for yourself, me and Steph are amazing sisters, right Steph? Trish said,

Stephanie gave a slight nod, but she was out of it. She drank way too much and was basically passed out. Trish and Amy had to practically carry her back to the house.

"We should have accepted their offer so they could carry her home, she's killing my back" Amy said,

"We are here now don't worry" Trish said as she reached for the keys to open the door,

As she went to close the door Stephanie fell out of their hands onto the floor. Trish and Amy both looked at each other,

"She's fine here right?" Trish asked,

"Right" Amy said,

Trish grabbed Stephanie's blanket to put over her while Amy got a bucket for in case she needed to puke and a glass of water which she placed on the counter by Stephanie's feet so that she could see it if she woke up.

"What a first night" Trish exclaimed,

"I can't believe Roman did what he did" Amy replied,

"I know right, but it was still fun besides the drama" she replied,

"Yeah it was I'm glad we went, it was a lot of fun"

"Well we are probably going to be seeing a lot of them this holiday, so there's more where that came from"

"Probably, anyway goodnight Trish" Amy said,

"Goodnight Ames" Trish replied,

"Goodnight Steph" the two said as they walked upstairs into their rooms, obviously getting no response as Stephanie was out like a light.


	12. New Year's eve

_Thanks to everyone who has either privately messaged me or reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it so please keep it up and let me know what you think of this story and this chapter. Anyway enjoy xxxx_

* * *

The day after the party the girls decided to do some exploring, they visited the Chichen Itza pyramid and got to swim in a sacred well which was stunning, they got to explore the great beauty of the country and it was magical. The next day however, they were going to reunite with their new friends because it was New Year's eve, and the only thing they were going to explore was the clubs and parties, that Mexico had to offer.

Their New Years eve morning and afternoon mainly just consisted of them soaking up some sun at the beach. But their New Years evening plan was firstly to meet the others for dinner at a Mexican restaurant, that was highly recommended by the local people, so they could line up their stomachs for the alcohol. Then they were going to the massive beach party, where nearly the whole city was going to be, where they would be when the clock strikes 12 so that they could see in person the fireworks, then they were going to a club to properly party. This was going to be the most exciting New Years they had ever had, normally they just watch the fireworks at home with their family. This was going to be epic.

It was around 8 in the evening and the girls were finally ready. Today there was no confusion about how to dress, it was New Years Eve so they all looked sexy. Trish was in a v line tightly fit black jumpsuit and her was straight, she looked chic and hot. Stephanie had her curly and was wearing a tight mustard yellow body-con dress in which she obviously looked stunning in. Amy looked like a smokin' hot bad ass in her Metallica t-shirt dress with black knee high boots, and her hair in a slicked back pony tail. They all looked very different but equally as gorgeous.

"Damn you girls looking like a snack" Amy said proud of how good her friends looked,

"You too my friend, if Matt was here he would defo be ripping that dress off of you already, that's how hot you look" Trish said,

"And maybe Ajay will do just that when he sees you" Stephanie teased,

"Guys we literally barely know each other, I don't understand why you guys think there is even a thing there" Trish replied,

"Because it's funny to annoy you, but don't worry when we are back at collage it will go back to being your lover boy John" Amy reassured her friend,

"Why thanks" Trish said sarcastically,

"Anyway lets go so we're not late" Stephanie said.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and the others were already there at the table. Brie was wearing a white laced bralet and a black leather skirt, while Charlotte was in a gold sequinned bodycon dress, they looked amazing, as did the guys who all looked very smart and handsome in their shirts. They sure did dress the part tonight.

"You girls look stuning and I must admit you boys look great too" Trish said,

"Yeah you all look great" Stephanie added,

"You guys look amazing too, like I want each of your outfits in my closet" Brie responded,

"You ladies do look fantastic" Paul said in which the others all agreed,

"Even you Brie and Charlotte, which is rare" Seth said joking at his friends,

Charlotte and Brie both stuck their tongue out at their friend.

The group all ordered their foods and some margaritas, as it was a Mexican restaurant after all. The food was amazing, as they were told by the local people, so they were all planning on coming back again. They all spoke for ages, and the three girls all felt welcomed by the group. It wasn't awkward or anything, they all felt like they were each other's friends. Even Roman and Brie seemed fine, she sure meant it when she said she wasn't going to let him affect her. The group reminded the girls of their friendship group. Anyway time flew by and it was already 11.

"We better go so we can enjoy enough of that beach party" Roman suggested,

"Yeah that's a good idea" Amy added,

"Okay but first we need a group picture, my snapchat needs updating" Stephanie said,

Charlotte asked the waiter to take a group picture of them. They took one at the table and one standing up because the girls wanted one where their outfits could be seen. They tipped the waiter generously for the New Year's service and headed to the beach, which was literally outside the door given that the restaurant was located on the beach. There was so many people across the beach, some playing beach vollyball, some dancing, some in the sea and some doing various other things.

"Wow this is amazing" Charlotte said,

"I know right, I can't believe we are celebrating the New Years here" Trish added,

"We are very lucky people" Paul said,

"Let's go enjoy our night like we never have before" AJ cheered,

"Cheers to that" they all said.

The boys went to play vollyball and Brie and Charlotte went to go get some drinks for the group, leaving Trish, Amy and Stephanie at the lounge chairs.

"Guys hold up Candice is facetiming me" Trish said,

"Heyyyy" Trish, Amy and Stephanie exclaimed excitedly,

"Don't hey me you sluts" Candice said,

"What rattled your cage?" Trish asked in amusement,

"Who are those girls you are with on your story and why do you guys look so friendly?" Candice yelled,

"Now now Candice don't be jealous just because we have forgotten all about you" Amy joked,

"You may be in Mexico now but when you come back I am not afraid to hurt you" Canidce yelled which made the girls laugh,

"Babe why are you yelling calm down" Randy said in the background of the call,

"Come here and look at this picture with your sister's ass area near another man's penis area" Candice said snitching on Trish,

Randy looked at the photo and wasn't very happy.

"Trish why you all up on that guy?" Randy yelled,

"I'm not! I am literally just standing infront of the guy" Trish defended,

"The guy who happens to also be sitting next to her with his arm around her at the table picture" Candice said showing Randy the picture,

"Relax Randy, that's just Seth who has a girlfriend. You need to be worried about AJ" Amy said,

"Why are all my friends bitches?" Trish asked herself,

"Hey I haven't snaked you out to your brother" Stephanie defended,

"True but I know you were going to agree with Ames so don't try it" Trish replied,

"True" Stephanie responded,

"Wait did you say AJ? Wait a second these are the guys from the Halloween party" Randy said,

"Oh yeah, there's the guy who dated my sister" Candice added,

"Yes they're the friends we made. FRIENDS. Did you hear that?" Trish said addressing everyone,

"Okay well I don't care about you finding a guy, in fact I am all for it but don't you girls replace me" Candice demanded,

"Relax they're really nice girls, when you meet them you'll love them" Stephanie reassured her bestfriend,

"Okay well you better make sure that yo..." Candice started,

"...Matt is facetiming me, later loser" Amy told Candice,

"Gotta go, bye Randy, bye psychopath" Trish said,

"Why do you have to go, he's calling Amy and your currently using your phone to talk to me" Candice asked annoyed,

"We are a package deal you call one you get all three" Trish responded,

"Bye guys" Stephanie said blowing a kiss to them through the phone,

"Bye" Randy responded,

"Don't say bye, don't you dare hang u..." Candice screamed before getting cut off,

"Hey babe" Amy answered,

"Hey baby, are you having fun?" Matt said,

"Why yes I am baby, and yourself?" Trish interrupted,

"He wasn't talking to you" Amy said,

"That's what you think" Trish said winking at her friend,

"Anyway, I am good thanks but missing you" Matt said,

"Me too" she replied,

"Anyway I just wanted to call to make sure we spoke on the last day of the year, I'll call you back tomorrow morning to talk properly" he said,

"Okay babe, love you"

"Love you too, have a great New Years" he said excitedly,

"You too baby" she replied,

"Bye girls and have a happy new year" Matt said,

"Bye Matt, you too" said Trish and Stephanie.

* * *

After the phone calls the girls came with the drinks and so the boys returned. They all drank, danced and laughed until it was finally approaching the New Year.

"Okay who's kissing who?" AJ asked,

"I am kissing my girlfriend who is coming over here with Nikki, sorry Brie but I think they're coming to the club too" Seth apologised,

"It's fine I can block her out, I am having too much fun to let her ruin it",

"Okay so that's Seth out, which is good because now it's even numbers. But a girl will have to kiss a girl, or I will just kiss two" AJ carried on,

"AJ shutup, no one's kissing anyone, let alone you twice" Charlotte said,

"Agreed" the other girls said,

"You have to it's a tradition, you guys don't want bad luck do you?" AJ asked,

"I am pretty sure it don't give you bad luck" Stephanie said,

"Well everyone on this beach is, we can't be the odd one out, and it is a tradition that I know for sure" AJ said,

"I have a boyfriend so I will kiss a girl", Amy said

"I'll kiss Amy" Brie said quickly,

"Damn it" the other girls all said,

"Okay so which one of you ladies is kissing me Paul and Roman",

"I'll kiss Roman" Nikki said flirtatiously,

"Aren't you kissing me babe" a random guy who she was with said,

"I can kiss you both" Nikki reassured,

Brie couldn't hide her look of annoyance, she did not want to see them kissing.

"I am not kissing you" Roman said,

"Why it's not like we haven't before" she responded,

"Yeah and it was the worst decision I ever made, so I won't repeat my mistake" Roman said,

Brie gave Roman a slight look of thanks, although she shouldn't need to be thankful because they shouldn't be kissing anyway. She was glad that he respected her enough not to have pursued anything with Nikki.

"Well I don't think you have a choice sadly for you, you have to kiss someone" Nikki said seductively,

"You can kiss me" Charlotte said, she looked at Brie for reassurance to see if she was fine with it and Brie gave a nodd, she would definitely prefer Roman kissing her bestfriend who she trusts with everything rather than her bitch of a sister,

"Okay Stephanie and Trish who are you kissing?" AJ asked,

"I am like the master of gift giving, combined with cupid and I will grant you your new years wish, you can kiss Trish" Amy told AJ,

"Why thank you" AJ said smiling, he couldn't lie it was who he wanted to kiss

"Okay I guess I will be kissing you" Paul said,

"Stephanie has a thing with Chris so she shouldn't have to kiss Paul" Amy defended,

"It's fine, it's just a new years kiss, it don't mean anything" Stephanie said,

Amy and Trish looked at their friend confused. But again, it wasn't the time or place to pull her up on it.

"That's settled then everyone has their kissing partner and just in time" AJ said before the countdown started

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Everyone at the beach chanted,

"3, 2, 1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone screamed before kissing their partner,

Everyone hugged their kissing partner once the kiss was over, then went around to hug everyone else, while the fireworks were exploding in the sky. It truly was an amazing experience, for everyone.

"We started the year off kissing, I wonder where the rest of the year will take us" AJ said joking with Trish,

"In separate directions most likely" she replied sassily winking at AJ before walking away to go wish her bestfriend a Happy New year,

"Ouch" Seth said,

"That's gotta hurt" Roman added,

AJ just laughed and they rejoiced with the girls. They stayed at the beach for a while longer, waiting for the fireworks to finish. Before leaving to go to the club. The club was electric with so many people there celebrating. The group got lots of rounds of shots in, which definitely started to take its toll on the group. They were all slightly drunk but not much because the night was still young.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time.

"Hey I'm Sasha" she introduced,

"Trish" she replied confused as to why she was speaking to her,

"You are the one who was next to Seth yesterday in the hot tub right? And was sitting next to him when you were all at dinner right? And was standing infront of him in the other picture right?" Sasha asked clearly inserting her territory,

"Yeah, how did you even know the last two points" Trish asked confused,

"Brie uploaded them on her snapchat story" Sasha replied,

"You have them on snapchat? I thought you guys hate each other" Trish said again confused,

"We do, my friend who has her showed me. But that's not the point, the point is you need to back up" Sasha said getting closer to Trish's face,

"Listen I promise you there is absolutely nothing with me and Seth but you better back up from my face now because I do not like how you are talking to me right now" Trish said aggressively,

"There better not be, or you will be sorry" Sasha said,

"Calm down Sasha I am interested in her not Seth. And she has eyes for me and me only" AJ said getting in between the girls,

"Really?" Sasha said unbelieving,

"Hence why we kissed tonight" AJ added,

"Well that's fine as long as there's nothing with Seth" Sasha said,

"There really isn't at all but don't you ever threaten me again because I can assure you I will happily try to get closer with Seth with the intent to just piss you off, if you ever threaten me again" Trish said confidently,

"Well as long as you aren't trying anything with him that won't be a problem again" she responded,

"Great" Trish smiled,

"Great" Sasha shot back.

* * *

The rest were still dancing the night away, but Paul and Stephanie were at the table talking. She was by far the most drunk, she's such a lightweight. They really got along and had a lot in common. Stephanie being out of her head tried to kiss Paul, not knowing what she was doing. Even though, Paul resisted at first because he not only didn't want to take advantage of her but because of Chris, so didn't want her to do something she regrets. She kept trying and when she grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto hers, he couldn't stop himself, he had to kiss back.

"Oh Chris" Stephanie said,

That sure killed the moment. Paul pulled away, it was clear she didn't know what she was doing, she thought he was Chris.

"Chris don't stop" she slurred,

"I'm not Chris sweetie, I'm Paul" Paul explained,

"What? I just kissed Paul not Chris, oh no this is bad" she yelled,

"Babe calm down stop yelling, what's wrong" Amy said rushing to her friend,

"I kissed Paul" she slurred,

"I know sweetie, but you said it was just a new years kiss remember" Amy reassured,

"Noooooo, I mean now" Stephanie said practically falling over in Amy's lap,

"What? You kissed her?" Amy yelled,

"She kissed me, I stopped it the first few attempts but she grabbed my face" Paul defended,

"Heyyy, now I may be drunk, but I knowww you kissed meee back" she said elongating her words,

"Okay but come on, when a hot girl kisses you its hard not to" Paul defended,

"I better take her home" Amy said,

"Come on the night is still young" Paul explained,

"It's 3 in the morning, it's not that young" Amy corrected,

"Okay fine, do you want some helping carrying her back to yours?" he offered,

"Yes please, after last time I know better than to decline help when it comes to carrying this one. Let me just tell Trish" she replied,

"Hey Trish, Steph is practically passed out so I better take her home" Amy explained,

"I'll come with you, I am starting to feel my head spin" Trish said,

"Okay cool, let's say goodbye to the others" Amy said,

"Stephanie is out of it guys so we have to leave, but thanks for fun night" Trish said and Amy agreed,

"We better go with you guys, Brie is also way too drunk, she's going to pass out any minute" Charlotte said while holding onto her friend to make sure she don't fall,

"I'll walk you girls back to make sure you get back safe" AJ offered,

"No you stay and have fun, Paul is coming with us so we will be fine" Amy reassured,

"You sure?" he asked,

"AJ it's New Years day and for you boys the night is still young, go have fun" Charlotte added,

"Are you sure?" AJ asked,

Brie dropped to the dance floor, she was officially passed out.

"Okay on second thought" Charlotte said changing her mind knowing she can't carry Brie home like this,

But Roman picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style, "I got it don't worry, you stay here with Seth",

"Thanks bro, have a good night everyone" AJ said,

Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the club with Paul carrying Stephanie; Roman carrying Brie; and Trish, Charlotte and Amy holding each other for support to make sure they didn't drop. The club was a couple minutes from Stephanie's villa so they went there first. Roman put Brie on the sofa while he helped take Stephanie upstairs with Paul.

"Umm comfy" Brie said as she relaxed herself on the sofa,

Roman and Paul came back down, and Roman went to go pick Brie back up, only to have her hit and kick at him whenever he tried.

"Leave me alone, let me sleep" Brie screamed,

"Oh gosh she's going to be a nightmare getting home" Roman said,

"Do you guys want to just stay here?, we have plenty of space" Trish offered,

"Really?" Roman asked,

"Yeah there's two spare bedrooms" Trish replied,

"Yeah you boys can take each bedroom, Brie seems perfectly happy on the couch, and Charlotte you can share with me or Trish, if you're fine with that" Amy added,

"Yeah that's fine, who should I share with?"

"Share with me, Trish is slightly more drunk then us so there's a chance she will vomit on you" Amy said,

"That's not true, Amy is just used to sharing a bed with Matt so she wants to pretend your him and cuddle with you" Trish mocked,

"Oh really, so you aren't about to be sick?" Amy asked as if she knew what was coming,

"Nope" Trish responded trying to hold it in,

"Damn it" Trish said before rushing to the toilet,

"Anyway, boys your bedrooms are on this floor, one is through that door to the left, and the other to the right, take which ever one you want. And the bathroom is through that door straight ahead. The kitchen is open with the living area as you can see so if you need anything you know where it is" Amy pointed out,

"Thanks Amy, I better message the boys and tell them we are here" Paul said,

"Yeah thanks a lot for this, but do you have a bucket or something incase she's sick" Roman asked,

"I'll go grab it" Amy said,

"I'm gonna message Brie incase she is confused when she wakes up, I'll write her a note too incase her phone dies" Charlotte said,

"Okay anything else?" Amy asked,

"Nah that's everything, goodnight guys" Roman said,

"Goodnight everyone, thanks again" Paul said,

"Don't mention it, goodnight everyone", Amy said before everyone went off to bed.

* * *

 _Okay that's the end of this chapter, please please please let me know what you think as it is such a motivator to keep updating, it also let's me know what you guys think. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who has shown any support and is still reading this story, as it means a lot._


	13. Returning home

I just wanted to give a special thanks to Wolfgirl2013, thank you for your continuous support as it honestly does mean so much. Anyway this chapter isn't the most dramatic or exciting as they are just returning back from holiday but I hope you guys enjoy it, please please please review, like and enjoy xxxxx

* * *

The next few days in Mexico flew by, the girls had the most fun they had ever had in their life. They got to explore the beautiful culture, enjoy the amazing weather and beach, do some cool activities like swimming in a cave and zip-lining over a forest and waterfall, and partied hard with the others. But sadly, it had to come to an end. AJ and the other guys were staying for an extra week as they had a longer vacation so they had to say their goodbyes, but they all exchanged numbers and knew they would eventually meet up again back in New York. Once the girls arrived at their dorms, they went straight to sleep, they didn't even meet with their friends or boyfriends to say hi after the long break apart, they had tomorrow for that. The girls managed to sleep from when they arrived in the afternoon straight through to the morning the following day. The vacation was officially over for everyone and so back to normal it was.

"Ergh I did not miss waking up to a stupid alarm in the early morning" Amy complained,

"It's 10, it's not that early" Trish corrected,

"Whatever, we still have to go to a lecture which I didn't miss either"

"Me neither but unfortunately we have to, besides you'll get to see Matt again I thought you would be excited"

"I am but you know I would rather see him in this bed"

"Stop complaining and go shower before I leave you" Trish told,

"Ergh fine"

* * *

Trish and Amy were about to walk into their class when they both got tackled to the floor. Candice had clearly missed her friends, as she was on top of them hugging the crap out of them.

"Good to see you too" Trish smiled,

"Get the hell off me, you're surprisingly heavy" Amy yelled,

"Just be grateful you don't share a room with her, she jumped on me while I was in deep sleep, refused to get off me so slept in my single bed with me even though she has a perfectly good bed less than a metre away" Stephanie complained,

"I missed you guys, gosh" Candice defended,

"I missed them too, particularly this one" Chris said before embracing his girlfriend in a deep kiss,

Stephanie smiled from ear to ear, she really missed him. But she couldn't remove the thought in the back of her head that was saying this was wrong. She kissed Paul. She had to tell him but she didn't want to, it would break him. Besides, she really liked him and seeing him again brought back all the butterflies she had when they first met.

"Get a room losers, but I missed you guys too" Christian said hugging his friends,

"Wish we could say the same, but we were having too much fun" Amy joked,

"She's kidding, we missed you guys too, but let's go in already before we all get in trouble for being late" Trish suggested.

* * *

Class was finally over and it was lunch time where they would all finally reunite. The group were all walking through the corridor where they saw Matt, John, and Randy coming out of the mens toilets. Amy ran up to Matt wrapping her legs around him as he picked her up, embracing her in a passionate kiss. This was expected but the group didn't expect Trish to practically do the same with John, besides the kissing of course. This obviously led to everyone teasing them and asking them questions.

"He is my best guy friend, I missed the heck out of him and I am not embarrassed to admit it" Trish said not caring about the kissing noises they were all making,

"Why did no one run up to me like that?" Randy asked pretending to feel hurt,

"Because no one likes you" Trish said,

"Oi don't be mean, I like you baby" Candice said before kissing him,

"No kissing before we eat please, I don't want to throw up my sandwich" Trish joked,

"Okay let's go already" Matt said.

Stacey, Maria, Punk, Adam and to everyone's surprise Jeff, was already sitting at the table. They all got up when the others arrived embracing each other in large hugs. Even Jeff and Trish embraced in a large hug, which wasn't even awkward, I guess this holiday was what they needed to really get over each other.

"Jeff what are you doing here? You haven't properly ate lunch with us for ages" John asked,

"Yeah is Mickie not expecting you?" Amy added,

"I thought I would join my friends who I haven't seen in ages, in a lovely catch up lunch" Jeff replied,

"Well we are very glad that you made some time for us" Randy said happily,

"Randy we share a room together, I see you all the time" Jeff said raising his eyebrows,

"So? It's still not enough" Randy said,

"Okay enough of the bromance, how was everyone's holiday?" Candice asked,

"Amazing, Hawaii was the best" Stacey said,

"It was good but I am glad to be back, I started to miss you guys" Adam said,

"Me too" Maria added,

"Anything interesting happen?" Candice asked,

Everyone said no except for Amy.

"Well actually yes, Trish finally kissed someone" Amy teased,

A month ago Trish wouldn't have been surprised, in fact she would have expected, to see Randy's and Jeff's face shoot up giving Trish a judgey look. But Jeff didn't do that, he didn't seem to care at all, he didn't even look away trying to avoid thinking about it, he was actually fine. Instead Randy was joined with John in that look, in which did surprise Trish. Not Randy, she obviously saw that coming, but she didn't think John would care. Trish raised her eyebrows at John, as if to say ' _are you jealous?',_ John snapped out of it and cleared his throat and shot back a _'of course not'_ look. Trish smiled and then explained Amy's comment.

"No I didn't, well I did but we ALL did, it was just a New Years one in which everyone was doing, we all had to" Trish explained,

"You ALL did?" Matt asked concerned,

"Relax babe I kissed a girl" Amy reassured,

"Did you take a picture?" Matt asked jokingly which caused his girlfriend to slap his arm,

"And you?" Chris asked directing Stephanie,

Her face was still, she didn't even know what to say. Amy and Trish sensed her uneasiness and Amy quickly jumped to her aid,

"She kissed a girl too, duh" Amy said,

Stephanie gave a weak smile at Chris before looking at Amy giving her a thankful look. But she didn't know what to do, she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't live with herself knowing she lied, especially because it wasn't just the New Years kiss, Amy explained to her how she had kissed Paul when she was drunk, and even though she was drunk it wasn't an excuse.

"Weren't you with the guys we met at the Halloween party, who did you kiss?" Candice asked,

"AJ" Trish replied,

"He was the one who asked you to be his girlfriend right? Oh my that was hilarious" Randy said starting to laugh,

"You're okay with that?" John asked,

"Dude she wasn't exactly going to say yes now was she?" Randy said still laughing,

"What about the kiss?" Candice asked also confused why he wasn't mad,

"AJ was a nice guy, and unfortunately Trish can do what she wants" Randy said shooting his sister a smile in which she returned,

"So do you like him?" Maria asked,

"No we are just friends trust me. Besides why do you guys always tease me about boys, tease Jeff he's the one dating Mickie" Trish said redirecting the attention off of her,

"Really?" Jeff asked as if saying ' _why Trish why',_

Trish poked her tongue and smiled. They were finally friends again and she was going to embrace that, which included teasing him about his relationships. Which thankfully, no longer hurt her to think about.

"Well we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend" Jeff said,

"Wow you actually asked her out?" Randy said slightly in disgust,

"I didn't exactly, she asked me if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I couldn't exactly say no" Jeff replied,

"Did you want to say no?" Stacey asked,

"Actually no, I didn't. We spent a lot of time together this holiday, and being away from you guys judging her constantly and her annoying friends, it was nice" Jeff said smiling slightly,

"Oh no please don't tell me you've fallen in love with her" Matt said putting his hand to his head,

"No of course I am not in love with her, but I like her and am seeing where it's going, so if you could stop with the judgement and petty comments I would appreciate it because I genuinely enjoyed her company when I didn't have to worry about you guys teasing me or being rude to her" Jeff pleaded,

"No can do brother, we won't stop until you dump her" Matt said,

"Agreed" Randy added,

"And you guys wonder why I don't spend as much time with you guys anymore it's not because of her it's because of you guys being pricks, but whatever I don't need this" Jeff said taking his food about to leave,

"Jeff wait, of course we will all make more of an effort with her and play nice as long as she does too, right guys?" Trish said,

"Of course, Jeff you're like my brother, if you like her then we are happy for you. And Matt promises to be nice, right Matt?" Amy said nudging her boyfriend,

"Nope" Matt scoffed,

"Oh really? Because there's a lot of ways I can punish you for not doing what I want" Amy threatended,

Matt gulped and knew she was most likely talking about sexual activities.

"Fine" Matt said,

"Me and Randy will too, and don't even attempt to disagree because I am with Amy on this one" Candice said also basically blackmailing Randy

Randy rolled his eyes which was basically an agreement that he won't be rude about her anymore. The others also agreed, but besides John, Maria and Stephanie, none of the others really had an issue with Mickie anyway.

"But she has to not be a bitch to any of the girls or even around us or I will pull out of this deal" Matt said,

"Agreed" Randy said again agreeing with his friend,

"We all agree to that" Trish said,

"She won't I'll talk to her, thanks guys" Jeff said looking at Trish especially thanking her as he sat back down.

"So who were the cute girls you ladies met in Mexico?" John asked,

Trish looked up from her plate at him. John was looking at her and smiled at her reaction and gave her the same ' _are you jealous?'_ look that she gave to him. Trish smiled back at him and rolled her eyes, again as if to say _'of course not' just like he had._

"They were AJ and the guy's friends, the blonde one Charlotte and AJ used to go out in high school just like you and Trish, and Roman and the dark haired one also dated for a bit, Brie" Amy said,

"Is she the ex that he was trying to get over while dating Melina" Candice asked,

"Yep, they broke up because he cheated on her with her twin sister, as in identical twin" Trish explained,

"NO WAY" Candice yelled,

"Yes way, she's a bitch too just like our sisters" Amy added,

"Wow, seems like he and my sister deserved each other afterall, they're both assholes" Candice said,

"He's a nice guy, he just messed up" Stephanie semi defended,

"Can I just ask, why did he sleep with her identical twin sister? It's not like he slept with a girl way more attractive or something I mean they look exactly the same, what's the point?" Christian asked,

"I know right, I said the same thing" Amy exclaimed,

"He said he was drunk and they weren't having sex so I guess he wanted to let out his sexual frustrations, but with the twin he could kinda be doing it with the only person he actually wants to do it with" Trish tried to explain,

"Wow he makes you guys look half decent" Maria joked,

"We are amazing thank you" Punk corrected,

"Anyway guys I am gonna head back to the room, we have an assignment tomorrow" Amy said talking to her med students,

"Yeah us too, let's go" Randy said,

"I may as well go with you guys, I need sleep" Jeff said,

"Okay see you later guys, me and Punk are off on a date" Maria said pulling him away with her,

"I need to go speak to my student advisor quickly, so see you guys later" Chris said,

"Actually can I talk to you quickly" Stephanie asked,

"Of course" he said sitting back down

The others left leaving them behind alone to talk. Stephanie needed to tell Chris the truth but the words just weren't coming out.

"You wanted to talk?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, um I need to tell you something" Stephanie said nervously,

"Is everything okay?" he asked,

"Not exactly, I lied"

"About what?"

"Well Amy lied, but she lied for me so I lied"

"Okay, about what?"

"At New Years I didn't kiss a girl, I kissed one of the guys that we were with. It meant nothing like Trish said, we had to."

"You didn't have to you could have kissed a girl like Amy did or even just not kissed anyone, it's not like you had a gun to your head"

"I know but my head was all over the place, I was still mad at you for you constantly leaving me to do childish things with the guys and just not being very loving with me, but it genuinely meant nothing" Stephanie explained,

"Was that all?"

"Well we kissed after too, but I was absolutely super drunk I didn't even remember doing it, Amy had to tell me"

"That's not an excuse Stephanie" he yelled

"I know it's not but it meant nothing, I didn't know what I was doing"

"Well I knew what I was doing when I slept with another girl on New Years" Chris said bitterly,

"WHAT?" Stephanie screamed,

"You heard me",

"You're fucking kidding me right" she said about to slap the crap out of him,

"Actually yes I am, I made that up because I don't want to be the pathetic loser that is with a girl that's out cheating on him, while he is at home thinking about her" Chris said,

"Wait what, so you didn't sleep with someone?" Stephanie asked confused,

"Of course not you stupid idiot, I'm in love with you"

"You're what?"

"What?" Chris asked confused,

"Did you just say you're in love with me?" Stephanie asked,

"Yeah why do you not love me?"

"Of course I do, I guess I was just so mad that I forgot. But I do love you I really do, and I swear I have no feelings what so ever for Paul the kiss was nothing"

Chris sighed and as much as he wanted to be stronger and make her have to suffer a bit, he couldn't help but give her a smile. He believed her when she said it was nothing, he could tell she meant it.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked hoping he would,

"Yes, but you have a lot of making up to do" he said,

Stephanie smiled and jumped in his arms embracing him in a hug.

"Why don't I start right now?" Stephanie said suggestively,

"What about Candice?" he asked,

"After the numerous times she's kicked me out to sleep with Randy, I am sure she can do me this favour" she said smiling,

"Sounds good to me" he said smiling back,

"By the way you are such a loser, who makes up sleeping with someone to get one over" Stephanie said laughing,

"I was feeling vulnerable, leave me alone" Chris defended,

"You are a loser but I love you for that, now let's get out of here" she said pulling him by his hand.

"Wait" he yelled,

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said softly,

"Are you joking?

"No, be my girlfriend"

"But I thought I had a lot of making up do to"

"You do but I could have been better too, I did forget slightly how important you are to me, and I want to make sure you and I both know how much you mean to me, so what do you say?"

"Yes" she said jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around him as he picked her up,

"Now let's get out of here" he said repeating her previous words.

Everything was finally going well for everyone. Everyone was happy. Trish and Jeff were better friends then ever, he was happy with Mickie and people were going to give her a chance. Stephanie remembered why she fell for Chris and they were finally strong again. Everything was good. But with these guys, that won't last for long.


	14. Is Mickie being nice?

Hey everybody I just wanted to say please can everyone review whether it be constructive criticism, to show that you like it, want it to be updated or any potential ideas. I really like to hear from you guys so that I know people are actually interested and it therefore encourages me to update. I like writing this story but it can be disheartening sometimes so if you do want me to carry on then please do review as I don't want to not complete this story. Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed, or reviewed so far because your support is really appreciated. Love you guys and hope you all enjoy this chapter xxx

* * *

Jeff had spent every lunch with the group for the entire week since everyone was being nicer to Mickie, he even brought her along with him a lot of the times and she was in fact quite nice. The girls and even Randy, Matt and John knew it was all an act but hey, them being nice was an act too so they couldn't judge. It was 6 in evening on the Friday night and the girls were all in Amy and Trish's room. They were going to meet the boys in an hour for dinner, but until then they would have a girly catch up. They all got a message at the same time and checked their phones

 _It read 'I am celebrating my birthday tonight and it would be great if you girls would come, it was a last minute thing so sorry for the short notice but you guys should come, let me know if you guys are coming as I will book a limo to take us all. Don't worry the other girls will already be there to decorate the place so it will just be me and no trouble, let me know as soon as you can Mickie xxx'_

Everyone's eyes widened, did Mickie actually invite them to her party?

"This isn't some sort of joke is it?" Amy asked,

"Let me check with the guys" Candice said,

"Why did she invite us?" Stephanie asked,

"I guess for Jeff's sake" Stacey said,

"Well the guys are going so at least we know she's not lying" Candice reassured,

"So are we going?" Maria asked,

"We kind of have to, we were going to meet the boys so Jeff knows we don't have plans which means she does too" Amy pointed out,

"Let's just go, maybe because we have sorted our beef with Mickie the other girls will be less bitchy too" Trish suggested,

"I would love to see that" Candice said,

' _Hey Mickie, sure we would love to come, from me and the girls xx'_ Maria sent,

"We can't back out now" Trish said,

 _'Great, I will order the limo to come at 8 so be ready at the parking lot for then if you can, thanks xx'_

"That is going to be one awkward journey" Candice commented,

"Well we better start getting ready" Stacey suggested.

* * *

The girls walked to the parking lot where they saw Mickie waiting. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit at the leg, she looked amazing.

"Wow Mickie you look great" Trish said,

"Yeah I love your dress" Stephanie added,

"Thank you, you girls all look great too especially with such short notice"

"Happy birthday by the way" Amy wished in which all the other girls followed,

"Thanks, but the limo is here so let's go" Mickie said,

They all entered the black limo, with blacked out windows, it was very nice and expensive looking.

"Wow you're really going all out" Candice said,

"Yeah I wanted it to be something that I would always remember" Mickie replied.

The conversation with Mickie wasn't too awkward, even without the guys there to ease the tension. She was being quite nice and they were all actually getting on. The limo had champagne glasses and champagne in ice available in which the girls were all drinking, the night was looking to be more fun then they expected.

"Oh my god I almost forgot, I need to go get my cousin, I will be right back ladies but you girls carry on the fun. Driver can you stop here please" Mickie shouted,

While Mickie went to collect her cousin from her house the girls carried on drinking and talking.

"Why is Mickie not always like this?" Candice asked,

"The others are bad influences" Maria said,

"Particularly our sisters" Amy said,

"Well I am glad we gave her a chance with this VIP treatment" Stephanie said,

5 minutes had gone and the girls were still waiting on Mickie to come back.

"She sure is taking long" Trish said,

"Innit, how long does it take to collect someone?" Stacey asked,

"It's Mickie, she is probably redoing her already perfect makeup" Candice said,

It had been another 10 minutes and the girls were started to get worried.

"No this isn't right, let me check what's going on" Maria said,

Maria got of the limo and she couldn't see Mickie or anyone else around. She had no clue where they even were. When she turned back to enter the limo she saw that it had been spray painted.

"GUYS LOOK" Maria yelled,

The girls rushed out to see what Maria was staring at. It said _'the people in this limo are fucking idiots',_

"Who wrote that?" Maria asked,

"Mickie obviously, she left us stranded here like well to quote her, fucking idiots" Amy yelled,

"Guys the driver isn't there either, how are we getting out of here?" Stacey asked,

"Let's just order an uber and go home" Trish said,

"Hell no we are going to that party and killing that witch" Candice yelled,

"We don't even know where it is" Trish yelled back,

"Yes we do, Matt just gave me the address. I'll order it" Amy said,

"Did you tell him what happened?" Stacey asked,

"No I just said that Mickie forgot to give it and she's not replying, I don't want Matt to go scream at her, I want us to get that honour" Amy responded

"Genius" Candice said,

"Anyway let's go" Amy said entering the uber.

* * *

The girls finally arrived at the venue, it was almost 10 o clock by the time they got there because Mickie took them far away from the proper venue. If looks could kill they would definitely have killed someone by now because they couldn't hide their anger. The girls stormed in and immediately went to search for Mickie. She was kissing Jeff at a booth. Amy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the girls toilets that were close by.

"We need to borrow Mickie for a second, we'll be right back" Stephanie told Jeff,

When they entered the toilets, the rest of the bitch group were all there fixing their make up.

"Well look who finally made it guys" Mickie said talking to her friends,

"So glad you could finally join us" Maryse said laughing,

"You took your time" Ashely said,

"I swear do not test me right now as I will knock you out" Amy threatened, Ashley didn't reply knowing how serious her sister was being,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trish yelled at Mickie,

"Oh come on, are you girls really that stupid? We don't like you, we never will, why did you ever think I would actually invite you?" Mickie scoffed,

"Um maybe because we are Jeff's friends and we thought you were a better girlfriend then you are a human being" Candice said bitterly,

"I am a great girlfriend, that's why I am slowly going to show Jeff how horrid you girls are to me" Mickie said smiling,

"Yeah you see, Mickie had no clue that I was there waiting for her at her 'cousins' ready to take her in my car, leaving you guys there stranded" Melina said smiling evilly,

"Yeah I was innocent in all this, and when I told you guys, you were too angry and starting threatening to break me and Jeff up. You even tried to beat me up, you punched me in my face on my birthday" Mickie said fake crying,

"What the fuck are you on about?" Amy shouted,

"Are you actually going to punch yourself in the face or something?" Stacey asked,

"Of course not you idiot, but she will" Mickie said pointing to Victoria,

"Let me just get this straight, you are going to get Victoria to punch you in the face on your birthday just to get Jeff to hate us?" Amy asked,

"Yep" Mickie said confidently,

"Well if we are getting the blame anyway" Amy said shrugging her shoulders before punching Mickie right in the face causing her nose to bleed,

"OWWW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mickie screamed as her friends all rushed to check if she was okay,

"Is everything okay in here I heard...holy shit Mickie are you okay?" Jeff said rushing in to check on his girlfriend,

"No, these girls started threatening me to break up with you and when I said no they tried to beat me up, I think they broke my nose" Mickie said crying,

"Oh please no one else touched you, about they, that was all me" Amy said pointing at the blood proudly,

"What's wrong with you?" Jeff yelled,

"She left us stranded in god knows where for ages just for some sick joke, then when we confronted her she said she was trying to get you to realise that we shouldn't be your friends, she was going to lie to you, and pretend she had nothing to do with leaving us. Her friends were going to pretend it was all their idea, which is quite pathetic by the way that you guys are willing to look like complete bastards for the sake of Mickie but your life. Then she said she was going to get Victoria to punch her pretend it was us, and say that we have been threatening her to dump you and all this shit." Amy yelled back,

"So you didn't punch her?" Jeff asked,

"No I did, I thought if she was going to blame us anyway I may as well get the privilege of actually doing it" Amy said,

"Babe they're lying, I genuinely did have nothing to do with it but they didn't believe me" Mickie said crying,

"Yeah it was our idea" Melina confirmed,

"You girls are fucking stupid, if you wanted Jeff to believe that, you should have pretended to us that you genuinely didn't know instead of telling us your entire plan you fucking idiot" Trish yelled,

"Babe don't let that bitch speak to me like that again", Mickie yelled,

"Stop fucking calling her a bitch" Jeff yelled,

Mickie looked stunned for a second, "But babe they're lying to you",

"Mickie I am not an idiot, did you actually think that I would believe you and your pathetic friends over my friends that I trust with my life? Are you actually that stupid to think that I ever could have believed you?" Jeff shouted,

"But they are ly..." Mickie started,

"STOP LYING MICKIE" Jeff yelled which scared her slightly,

"Okay I am sorry I was lying but I was scared that they were trying to ruin us", Mickie said crying,

"You did that yourself you crazy psycho" Candice yelled,

"Listen Jeff, I love you and I'm sorry but when the girls suggested the idea to me I couldn't say no, we do a prank every birthday. It was just a silly prank it was all just a joke" Mickie justified,

"Even if that was true, leaving my friends in the middle of no where, where anything could have happened to them is not okay. But given that you just lied to my face multiple of times I find it hard to believe that you did it for any reason besides the fact that you are a bitch" Jeff said harshley,

"Baby you don't mean that" Mickie cried,

"Oh no but I do mean it. And don't call me baby, we are over" Jeff said about to leave,

"No wait Jeff, I'm pregnant", Mickie screamed.

Jeff turned around and everyone was silent. The first noise that was heard was Amy laughing.

"I am not even going to comment, Jeff I will let you take this one" Amy said still laughing,

"Do you actually think I am an idiot? Do I have a 'treat me like I'm stupid' sign on my back, do I girls?" Jeff asked his friends to which they all said no,

"I don't think you're an idiot" Mickie told him,

"Then why do you keep lying to me? Like really, the pretending you're pregnant move to get the man to stay, do you know who the only people who do that are? Absolute crazy psychos" Jeff yelled,

"I am not lying this time I promise"

"Mickie you were drinking champagne in the limo" Candice intervened,

"And you were drinking literally 5 minutes ago!" Jeff exclaimed,

"I took the test now, when I came to the toilets, right girls?" Mickie asked her friends, even they were confused as to what Mickie was doing and just slightly nodded to back their friend,

"So when I dragged you into the toilets, you managed to whip out a pregnancy test and find out you were pregnant all while we were having a conversation with you" Amy calmly said trying to show Mickie how dumb she sounds,

"I did it when you weren't looking" Mickie shot back,

"She did it when you guys weren't looking" Jeff said pretending to go along with it, "Let me see the test then" Jeff finished,

"Um I flushed it down the toilet because I didn't want it to be true, I was scared how to tell you" Mickie lied,

"Listen enough, the lie don't even make sense because we need to actually have sex for you to be pregnant. We are over and that's that" Jeff told her, he knew Trish was in the room and didn't want her to know that he lost his virginity to the craziness that is Mickie after how important he made out it was,

"What are you talking about Jeff?" Mickie said confused,

"Mickie please just stop" Jeff begged,

"Look I am sorry Jeff I made a mistake just forgive me" Mickie begged,

"You know what I gave you a chance when they all told me not to. They told me you were a crazy, obsessed, slut, psycho and a bitch and I knew you were all those things. WERE. But now I know you still are and I don't want anything to do with you"

"This is exactly what they wanted, don't let your jealous friends win"

"You know the ironic thing, it was these girls who actually agreed to give you a chance. They encouraged the boys to be nicer to and about you. They are the reason why I was actually starting to be happy, because you and my friends were finally getting along. But you are just too much of an awful person to see that these girls aren't the problem, but you are! Now we are over Mickie, do not ever attempt to communicate with me as I do not like you as a person at all, let alone anything more. We are done. Come on girls." Jeff said before leaving with his friends.

"Let's get out of here" Trish said,

"How did you boys get here?" Amy asked,

"We got a bus, but we're going to get an uber back" Jeff answered,

"Well there's 14 of us so cheapest will be to get 2 normal ones (4 seater) and one XL (6 seater)" Amy calculated

"You guys order the XL as there's 6 of you and go ahead, I'll go get the boys and go with them" Candice

"No it's fine you go ahead I will go get them" Jeff offered,

"No I will, its fine" Amy also offered,

"No it's fine you both need to go back and rest more than I do, go order it" Candice said,

"Okay I just ordered it, see you when you get back" Stephanie said.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Trish asked,

Jeff and Trish were at the back two seats, Amy was at the front and the rest were in the middle 3 seats.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jeff said giving her a weak smile,

"You don't have to lie to me, you can tell me how you really feel" Trish reassured,

"No seriously I am fine, I genuinely lost all feelings I had for her when I realised how much of a bitch she is" Jeff said,

"So why do you look so down? You should be happy that you no longer have to waste anymore time on her" Trish said,

"Because I wasted my time on her, I let her get in the way and distance myself from my friends. I didn't listen to you guys when you told me the truth. I wasted my time with you...guys" he said adding the guys on the end even though he really just meant Trish,

"Jeff you were falling in love with the girl, we all would have done the same thing if we were in your position" she reassured,

"No only I am stupid enough to get with someone like that in the first place just because I knew she is an easy distraction, if I wasn't so busy being an ass and wasting my time on her when I should have been fixing things with the person I actually cared about, things may have turned out better for me" Jeff said making eye contact with Trish,

Trish felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know what to think, what to say. They were in the back of an uber with 4 other people, who didn't know Jeff was talking about Trish, she didn't know the right thing to say. But what she ended up saying was the best she could gather up, and she's glad she said it instead of falling back into a trap she didn't want to be in.

"You didn't waste time Jeff, it was a good thing. We wouldn't be as good friends as we are now if you guys didn't go out. And we wouldn't have got the space we both needed to move on. Everything happens for a reason, maybe this was that reason" She said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Right, yeah that's true" Jeff said turning back to face forward,

"But your next girlfriend just make sure she's less crazy okay?"

"Definitely, I mean she played the pregnant card so not sure it could get much worse"

"I just don't understand you said you hadn't had sex right?"

"Of course not, you know how much it meant to me to have my first time with someone special" Jeff lied,

Trish smiled, even though it shouldn't matter to her, it did.

"We are here" the uber driver said,

"Thank you" everyone said,

They all went to their rooms and fell straight to bed after the dramatic day that they had just had. Candice explained what happened to the boys and even though they weren't there to experience it, they too felt physically drained. Everyone weren't sure why everything had to be so dramatic, why anytime things are going good that its too good to be true. But Jeff believed them, he didn't even question them for a second, he knew Mickie was lying straight away. And that brought a sense of strength and unity to the group that they needed, at the end of the day they were all bestfriends, and not Mickie or anyone else could ruin that. Right?


	15. Taking her virginity

The next morning in Jeff and Randy's room with John and Matt

"How you feeling?" John asked,

"Not my greatest given everything that went down yesterday" Jeff answered,

"I say we have a boys night tonight, to forget about Mickie, and girls all together for one night and just have fun" Randy suggested,

"You can go a night without Candice by your side?" Jeff responded,

"Hey Matt is the one attached to Amy by the hip not me and Candice" Randy defended,

"Well if I remember correctly you and Candice were the only couple to spend New Years together, with each other's families might I add. While me and Amy were in different countries. So are you sure about that Randy?" Matt asked confidently,

"You both are whipped and under your girl's thumb, there's really no competition because you both win, or lose whatever you want to call it" John said,

"Anyway boys night it is, I'll let Punk and the boys know, while you two go ask your girlfriends for permission" Jeff teased,

"We don't need permission thank you very much"

"Oh yeah then who are you texting?" he replied,

"No one" they looked down lying,

"Just because your relationship ended don't mean we want ours to" Matt joked,

"Ouch" Jeff said holding on to his chest pretending to be hurt,

"Did they say it's okay?" John asked,

"Yeah",

"Okay well to a long awaited boys night" John cheered.

* * *

The next morning with all the girls in Candice and Stephanie's room

"Matt just texted me saying they are having a boys night to cheer up Jeff tonight" Amy announced,

"Yeah so did Randy, I guess it's a girls night in for us" Candice confirmed,

"Why night in?" Maria asked,

"After yesterday I think we need a chilled night" Steph said,

"It's only 11 in the morning we have like 10 hours to chill and the whole of Sunday, and after yesterday I think what we need is the fun night out that we were promised and deserved" Maria pleaded,

"She's right if the boys are having fun so should we" Steph agreed,

"I'll invite Brie and Charlotte too as you girls still need to meet them" Trish suggested,

"That's a great idea" Maria cheered,

"I'm in" Amy said,

"Brie just replied, she said they'll be there but she asked if she should invite the boys" Trish said,

"Whose the boys?" Stacey asked,

"The boys from the Halloween party" Amy answered

"AJ, Seth, Paul and Roman" Trish added,

"Oooo you said AJ first" Amy mocked to which her best friend rolled her eyes,

"Yeah the girls will probably feel more comfortable knowing they have their friends there too" Maria said,

"Yasss they should come, operation get Trish a man is a go" Candice said,

"Stephanie kissed Paul more then I kissed AJ, I think it's her we should be teasing" Trish defended,

"I still can't believe you cheated on Chris" Stacey said,

"I didn't cheat, I didn't know what I was doing but to be honest I can't even believe I let it happen either"

"Well I can't believe he forgave you, he doesn't seem like the type" Candice said,

"He knew I was too good to throw away over something stupid" she said confidently,

"Are you going to tell him that Paul is coming?" Trish asked

"Yeah, I will message him now as I don't want him to think I lied"

"How do you think Chris is gonna react?" Stacey asked,

"I guess we will find out soon" she replied,

"Anyway I let Brie know that the guys can come" Trish said,

"Of course you did" Amy winked,

"Guys he replied" Steph announced,

"What did he say?"

"He said he trusts me, obviously he doesn't like the thought of me being with a guy I kissed, but he's even spoke to Paul about it since it happened so he knows we are just friends and is fine with him being there" Stephanie said,

"Who knew Chris would be so mature?" Amy joked,

"I know right besides; Jeff, John, Adam and Christian are single and will probably try to pull some girls, so Chris is gonna be surrounded by hot women so he can't really complain at me" Steph said,

* * *

Later in the evening in Trish and Amy's room 

The girls had just finished getting ready. Amy was wearing a scarlet red bodycon dress and her hair was styled with tight curls, where as Trish had her hair dead straight and was wearing a plunging v neck sequinned dress which highlighted her assets.

"Damn girl those puppies came out to play" Amy said admiring her blonde friend,

 _Knock Knock_

"Open up, it's us" Candice yelled through the door,

Trish opened the door welcoming the girls into the room. All the girls looked amazing, Stacey was wearing ripped jeans and a bralet, although she looked pretty casual she had such an amazing body that she still looked amazing; Stephanie was wearing a black strapless bodycon dress with her hair tied back in a long pony tail; Maria had her hair loose with a sheer black sheer dress and Candice was wearing a stripped jumpsuit with a flared leg with her hair in a messy bun.

"Damn girl those puppies came out to play" Candice joked as she walked in,

"OMG that's exactly what I said" Amy exclaimed in amazement,

Candice laughed, "Yeah I know I heard you through the door but Trish your boobs look great"

"Thanks I do try" Trish joked,

"I try too but mine are still tiny" Maria said cupping her smaller breasts,

"Me too but that's the beauty of a bralet, small boobs rock it" Stacey said,

"Are you trying to impress a certain someone?" Stephanie winked,

"No" Trish answered sternly,

"Why do you look so amazing then?"

"Bitch please I always look amazing" Trish said flicking her hair,

"Touché" Stephanie said as the girls exited the room

The girls were all outside waiting for their cab to arrive, when the boys all walked out. Jeff had to take a double look at Trish, although she always looked hot in his eyes, she never failed to surprise him with her beauty.

"Wow Trish you look amazing" Jeff said biting his lip,

Amy and the girls all coughed as to say 'what about us you jerk',

"Well you all look amazing actually" Jeff added,

"Better" Amy scolded,

"Where you girls going?" John asked,

"Because we decided to have a guys night, these losers decided to copy us but have a girls night out instead" Randy pointed out,

"It's not really a girls night as there will be some boys, it's just luckily away from you idiots" Candice joked giving Randy a large smile,

"Which boys?" Jeff questioned,

"AJ and the guys" Stephanie answered,

"Oh okay, anyway have fun girls" Jeff said slightly bitterly,

"But not too much fun" Matt told,

"Yeah yeah grandma, anyway our cab is here so see you boys tomorrow" Maria said before kissing Punk goodbye,

Jeff watched the girls leave, well Trish. Why did she have to look so good? He knew her and AJ were getting closer too and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. In fact he knew exactly how he felt about it, he was jealous. But the night was about having fun and forgetting all about Mickie, and even Trish too, and he was determined to achieve it.

* * *

At the Eden club (with the girls)

The girls were all sitting at a round table having a cocktail when the others finally arrived. Trish, Amy and Stephanie all leapt out of their seats to welcome Brie and Charlotte with a large hug. The three girls introduced their new friends with the rest of the group and reminded all the boys of which girl was who. It was slightly awkward at first as Brie and Charlotte felt slightly intimidated by the presence of so many girls, they didn't have many female friends so they felt shy, even though they were fine with just Trish, Amy, and Stephanie. Maybe Candice's scary and dominant presence with a slightly protective element over her best-friends could be easily seen by the two girls. It was also slightly awkward given the Paul and Stephanie situation and because Roman used to date Candice's sister.

"Let's play truth or dare" Amy suggested trying to break the tension,

"That's a great idea, you go first" Trish added trying to also create conversation,

"Truth"

"Where is the craziest place you have had sex?" Charlotte asked,

"We aren't really for crazy places like public spaces so I don't know, I guess Trish's bed" she answered,

"Ew why would you have sex in my bed when your bed is right next to mine?" Trish asked in disgust,

"No not that bed, in our room we use my bed don't worry. I mean't your bed in your actual home in St Louis"

"What, how, when, why?" Trish yelled, her response causing Roman, Paul and Seth to laugh.

"I was waiting for you to come home, Matt was waiting for Randy to come home and you were both stuck in the car with your parents on the highway so it weren't like you were gonna come back anytime soon so we wanted to kill time"

"How did you even get in?" Trish proceeded to yell,

"Your window duh"

"You little..." Trish started,

"...NEXT?" Amy yelled not letting Trish finish which made the girls all laugh,

"Okay truth" Charlotte said offering her go,

"Which boy here would you most want to snog?" Maria asked,

"Seth no because he has a nightmare of a girlfriend, Roman no because he's Brie's, ummm I'll go with Paul as I already have with AJ, so to mix it up a little" she answered,

"I'm even better now though" AJ said winking at her,

Roman was dared to drink 10 vodka shots, Candice told some truth into her sex life which Trish really didn't want to know, and Maria and Stacey had to kiss each other for 5 seconds. It didn't take long into the game for everyone to start loosening up and the conversation flowed perfectly. They were all taking shots of tequila together and becoming more care free with each one.

"Okay AJ your turn" Amy said,

"Dare" he answered,

"Okay Trish, truth or dare?"

"But it's AJ's turn" she said confused,

"Okay dare it is, my dare for him includes you so I am being nice and letting it also count as your go" Amy said smiling,

"Okay fine but I don't like the sound of this" she responded,

"Okay it goes salt, tequila, lime right? Well Trish I dare you to lie down on the seats, and let AJ lick the salt off your thighs, drink the shot which will be resting on your belly button, then get the lime wedge which will be placed on your nipple in your dress. And AJ I dare you to do all of this without using your hands" Amy explained,

"Woah that's a bit much don't worry Trish you don't have to..."

"I never back down from a dare, bring it on" Trish said as she started to lie down on the chairs,

Amy licked Trish's inner thigh and laid a small line of salt, leading as high as the dress would allow, she did this so that the salt would stay on her skin. Trish tensed slightly at the feeling of her friend's tongue along her thigh, it felt quite nice and it was the most action Trish has had in a while. Amy balanced the shot glass of tequila on Trish's belly and placed the lime wedge in Trish's dress directly on her nipple. Candice whipped out her phone to make sure she recorded the whole thing so she could post it on snapchat, did she know it would embarrass Trish? Yep. Did she care? Nope.

"Okay AJ go" Candice gestured,

AJ hoovered over Trish for a minute before finally bringing himself closer to her bottom half, keeping his hands behind his back. He licked the salt up her thigh before grabbing the glass in his mouth and lifting his head up so that he could drink it without his hands. He then quickly moved his mouth under her dress to suck on the lime and pulled out the lime into his mouth, while Trish covered the sight of her breast from the side.

"Well I'm not sure if it did anything to you Trish but that got me horny" Brie said honestly,

"Me too" Maria added,

"Me three" Stacey confirmed,

"Well I think it did a treat for us all" Amy joked,

"Your go Brie" Stephanie said,

"Dare"

"I dare you to give the sexiest lap dance ever to that cutie over there" she said pointing to a hot blonde guy a few tables away from them,

"Okay but only if he is single" Brie said walking over to him,

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked bluntly,

"No why?" he answered confused,

Brie smiled seductively, she slowly turned around and backed up closer into him grabbing his hands to fondle her body. Roman quickly tensed up, his hands clutched into a fist and he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this. He knew he had no right to kick off so he tried to calm himself down before Brie came so he wouldn't say something he would regret. But even though he didn't want to see Brie all over another man, he couldn't help but open one eye so he could see what was happening. Brie bent down with his hands in hers pulling his hands near her feet, she then lifted her hands upwards across her legs. When she reached her thighs she spread her legs slightly allowing him to caress her inner thigh. She then got up and turned so she was facing him, sitting back down on his lap so she was now straddling him, slowly moving up and down. She grabbed his hands again and moved his palms up her stomach until he reached her breasts, only allowing him to grab a quick feel before she pushed his hands off. As she got up she held his face in place so her breasts would brush against his face, winking when she was finally done.

"Wow, you're amazing" the guy said practically breathless,

"I know" she smiled,

"So can I get your number?" he asked,

She looked over to the group who were all standing by the table looking at her, still cheering her on. Well except for Roman who was visibly angry, when they made eye contact Roman turned back around to sit back at the table, finally managing to look away from her near that man. Although, she tried to be all mature and classy about it she was still slightly happy that he was jealous and a slight petty side of her told her 'fuck it why not?'.

"Yeah sure" she said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

"Oooo girl I saw that kiss" Charlotte teased which caused Roman to shoot up from his seat,,

"Kiss?" he yelled,

"Roman relax it was on the cheek" Paul said which let Roman take a small breath of relief,

"This time, but I got his number so hopefully next time it will be more" Brie said talking to the girls but purposely trying to tease Roman,

Roman was about to go knock the guy out but Seth pulled him back quickly trying to calm the situation,

"Don't get mad as it will piss Brie off because you'll seem like a hypocrite just stay calm" Seth whispered to Roman,

Brie saw Roman's quick motion for the guy and got slightly scared, she was relieved when he had managed to calm himself down so quickly. She was surprised as he used to go crazy whenever a guy would even talk to Brie.

"Okay I think we have loosened up enough let's go dance" Stephanie suggested,

They all went up to the dance floor, AJ immediately took Trish's hand and they started dancing together. The dramatic atmosphere had dispersed and they were all instead laughing and having a great time. It felt like they had all been friends for years.

* * *

The other club (the guys)

The boys were all having shots and having a good laugh reminiscing about the old times, and hearing stories about Chris and the guys in Canada. After a while Adam, John, Jeff and Christian all bought over some hot girls as expected, all of which were sitting on their lap.

"Does this make you miss the single days?" Matt asked,

"To be honest not really, I mean no offence to you guys or girls, but being with a random chick that you don't care about it means nothing after a while" Chris said,

"I agree, it took me a while to realise but one girl you actually love is worth millions of random girls" Randy added,

Jeff and John started to think obviously taking in the words that were just said, where as Christian and Adam clearly didn't care as they proceeded to make out with their girls.

"Guys check out Candice's snapchat story" Punk said as he showed the guys the phone,

"Maria and Stacey kissed!"

"How does that make you feel?" Matt asked Punk,

"I don't care" Punk answered,

"Is that Trish?" Randy asked looking at his little sister lying down on the seats,

"I suggest you look away, AJ is hoovering over her" Christian suggested,

"What is she doing?" Randy asked with his back turned so he couldn't see,

"Well he is currently licking salt from her thigh, now he's taking a shot off of her, and um yep that's it" Matt lied shocked at what he was seeing,

"What?" Randy questioned knowing it wasn't it,

"He just got the lime from her body?" Adam said,

"Where?"

"Her tits, he basically sucked her nipple" Jeff said bitterly,

"What?" Randy yelled,

"Relax it's just a dare, see this girl is giving a lap dance" John said,

"Well as long as Candice isn't doing anything like that" Randy said,

"Guys we officially beat the girls, Amy just texted me and they are on their way home"

"We are so cooler then them" Chris added,

"Well me and Christian are gonna spend the night with these two lovely ladies, see you later guys" Adam said,

"Wait, so your room is empty? Would you mind if me and Amy you know?" Matt asked,

"Yeah just wash the sheets after" Christian said throwing him a key to their dorm,

"Great I will let Amy know"

"Candice just messaged me, she said that me and you should just spend the night in their room, as they are both too drunk for sex but both want cuddles" Randy said unenthusiastically to Chris,

"Great" Chris said also unenthusiastically,

"Let's go back already, I'm exhausted" Jeff suggested.

* * *

Trish's room

Trish entered her room and fell straight onto her bed. She couldn't even be bothered to undress but unfortunately just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and was surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course"

"I said you look amazing right?"

"Yes Jeff it was the first thing you said when you saw me earlier" she said smiling,

"Well you do look amazing"

"Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"Yes and no, I just couldn't sleep and knew you were alone tonight so thought I'd say hi"

"Well hi" she said giggling slightly,

"Listen Trish, I'm gonna be real I saw Candice's snapchat story of you and AJ, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't annoy me"

"I can't believe she posted that, I am actually going to kill her. But okay I guess" Trish said unsure how to respond to Jeff,

"I'm jealous as hell, but if you like AJ I promised I would support you and I meant it, I am not gonna go crazy on you and am still happy to be your friend"

"I don't like AJ, I mean I do but just as friends"

"Well I like you, as more than a friend"

"Jeff I..."

"Stop, I know what your gonna say. I am too afraid to tell Randy blah blah but I am not. I wanna be with you Trish and if that hurts him then it hurts him but I am not willing to let the one slip through my fingers. I am willing to tell the whole world that you are mine if you are willing to do the same. I just don't want Randy or anyone else to affect us, and taint what we have. That's why I just want it to be between us not because I am scared of hurting anyone or because I am not proud of you it's because I don't want other people meddling to cause us problems, because I know us two alone in a world of our own just like in summer is perfect. I just didn't want to lose that. But if you can't keep it a secret because you don't want to I get that, I'm happy to embrace us and the judgements we face if you are because well I love you"

Trish was stunned, Jeff had confessed his feelings and love for her before but why did this feel so different, it felt more genuine and sincere, she trusted every word he had said. She worked so hard to move on from Jeff Hardy but she couldn't so maybe it was time for their paths to cross again because she loved him too.

"I love you too Jeff" she said smiling,

Jeff smiled at her, he walked closer to her and did what he had wanted to do for so long. He finally embraced his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. His lips were so soft and soothing. She felt completely safe and secure in his arms, it just felt right. She had wanted this for so long and it was now when she knew she was finally ready. Trish turned around and moved her hair to the front revealing her zip across the back of her dress. Jeff slowly unzipped it revealing her bare back and black laced thong. Jeff bit his lip in awe of her amazing body. She turned around so that he could see her naked chest, instantly causing him to harden.

"I didn't think it was possible to look more sexy then you did with that dress on but you exceeded my expectations" Jeff said before reconnecting lips

They fell to the bed and both enjoyed an amazing night that they had both been waiting for, for a long long time. This was everything Jeff had hoped for and envisioned, his first time being special, magical and with the woman he loved, but unluckily for him it wasn't his first time. Although Jeff didn't lose his virginity with Trish, at least he got the pleasure of taking hers, he could settle for that at least. But for Trish it truly was all those things, it was amazing. It was sweet, loving and just perfect. . She couldn't have imagined anyone else she would have rather spent the night with than Mr Jeff Hardy himself. Everything finally seemed right for Trish, the whole night they spent together, it was right. It was perfect.


	16. Jeff the Birthday boy

I do not own any of the characters from the WWE that are mentioned through out this story or any other for that matter.

* * *

The next morning

Trish heard her alarm go off but for once she wasn't annoyed to wake up early in the morning because she just had the best night of her life. She said "good morning" but heard no reply.

She smiled then said "How can you sleep through that alarm, wake up sle..." Trish stopped her sentence as she realised there was no one else in bed with her. She felt her heart drop, feeling used and stupid that she let last night happen, but she then saw a note stuck to the pillow.

 _'Morning my beautiful, I wish I could have stayed to have you be the first thing I would see when I wake up but I need to go before Randy comes back and realises I am not there, or Amy returns. Anyway I waited for you to fall asleep then wrote you this note, I hope you aren't mad at me when you read this. But don't think I wanted to leave because I didn't I just had to. Lots of love, you know who ;) xxxxxxxx'._

Trish smiled. She wasn't sure whether it was the smartest decision to let herself get sucked back into Jeff's trap but she couldn't help herself. Trish was happy and she wanted to be with Jeff so she was willing to wait however long it would take. But she knew that was easier said then done, she didn't like that she had to hide her feelings from her closest friends and more importantly her brother, she couldn't lie to them forever even if Jeff wanted her to. But she agreed with Jeff that keeping it between them will avoid meddling and drama from other people, so maybe until they were certain that they were serious about each other, it was best not to upset the dynamic of their friendship group.

Trish got dressed for her lessons, she wore a light pink turtle neck top with ripped jeans so that her hickys would be hidden, she didn't want people asking her questions. Trish made her way to the university's picnic area where she would meet her friends. Lita, Matt, John and Stacey were already there having some food. Trish hugged everyone in a tight hug then sat next to the girls taking a bite of Lita's apple.

"Do not ever eat my food again blondie", the redhead told her best friend causing Trish to poke out her tongue and take another bite.

"Why you in such a good mood? Have you finally taken a break from being miserable?" Matt asked Trish,

"I have not been miserable but I am just happy, can I not be?" Trish said raising her eyebrows.

"You can be but it just came as a surprise, however, we are glad you have cheered up in time for Jeff's surprise birthday party we are throwing him tonight. We just decided last minute to not let Jeff do nothing like he does every year but you girls need to come" Matt told the girls who were unaware it was even his birthday,

"Crap I forgot it was today" Lita said,

"I didn't even know it was his birthday, how is that even possible? You think you know a guy after like 10 years but noooooo!" Trish said annoyed,

John put his arm around Trish to calm her down and told her, "Relax Trish, he never celebrates it for you to note it as a significant day in your calendar. Besides in those 10 years surely you knew he had a birthday a few times in there, if it really was important you would have realised you didn't and asked him".

Trish responded by giving John the finger and smiling sarcastically. Trish did not like his harsh truth, he was right, she didn't even realise in 10 years that she had never said happy birthday to him. Maybe now that she had some type of connection with Jeff she cared more about the important things about him. What should she get him? Should she even get him anything or is it too soon? What should she wear? Trish had many questions flood through her head but those answers had to come to her later, as she was approached by him.

"Hey guys" Jeff said as he approached the group,

"Hey Jeff, but gotta go come on boys our business lecture is starting" Stacey said as she grabbed Matt and John's hand and started running to class with them,

"Well bye to you too" Jeff laughed,

"So birthday boy any plans tonight?" Lita asked Jeff,

"Of course not you know me, but hopefully Randy gives me the present of a free room tonight if you know what I mean" Jeff said winking at Trish who blushed.

"Ew you're a pig" Lita said slapping Jeff's arm,

"Don't act like you weren't getting freaky last night" Jeff defended which made Trish laugh,

"Don't encourage him Trish he don't deserve it, anyway we better go too, our lesson starts in 5" Lita said picking up her bag and coat,

"Don't hate just because you got stuck with the loser, boring Hardy instead of me" Jeff joked,

"Other way round babe, your the brother no one wants hence why you are single, alone, unloved and let's not forget ugly" Lita said jokingly to Jeff,

"I don't know about that, I think he's cute actually" Trish said smiling at Jeff,

Trish then started walking away towards her lesson, leaving Jeff and Lita there alone. Lita had her mouth open in shock that Trish actually called Jeff cute. Jeff then took the half eaten apple out of Lita's hands and took a bite confidently, he then winked at his friend and walked away towards his own class.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE MY APPLE ALONE" Lita yelled standing there alone.

She started running to catch up with Trish to go to their lesson. Lita was still confused at how strange Trish was acting; she was happy, eating Lita's food and complimenting Jeff. The only explanation to her was that Trish had lost her mind.

* * *

Cafeteria - All of the group except for Jeff, Punk and Maria

"We need to agree on the plan because Jeff's class finishes in 5 minutes, Maria and Punk will try to stall him as much as possible but we don't have much time. So Matt what's the plan?" John asked,

"AJ Styles agreed to let me use his actual house, it's a 25 minute walk from campus or 10 minute drive but if you guys are drinking which I assume you will, he said you can stay at the place if you are in no state to walk or drive home" Everyone cheered when Matt said they can stay as it would be more fun,

"Yasssssss we is going to get litty" Christian said causing everyone to look at him questionably, "Guys I am not a girl or gay just excited but carry on Matt" he said causing the girls to giggle,

"Anyway, I am going to take Jeff to eat out with my auntie and cousins who live here, he will have to agree to come with me because it's his 20th, I will say that you boys are at AJ's playing on the PS4 but you didn't take the car because AJ and Roman drove you guys, so we will go to collect you as it's on our way back to campus. But really you all will be there and some others to surprise him, so make sure you guys are there on time at 7:30, actually boys be there at 7 so you can decorate and set up. We will get there 8 ish once everyone is there." Matt said quickly losing his breath,

"Why can't the girls decorate?" Chris complained,

"Because we need to take our time to get ready and look beautiful so you boys can stare at us all day" Stephanie said,

"Okay fair enough" Chris said satisfied with her excuse.

"Okay so any questions?" Matt asked,

"Yeah actually, where are we getting the decorations from and have you got the food, drinks and cake sorted?" John asked picking out the more important details,

"Shit I knew I forgot some things" Matt said slapping his hand to his head,

"Matt that is basically everything that needs to be bought besides Jeff himself" Lita said getting panicked as it was already 5 meaning they were only 2 hours away from when they needed to start sorting everything out,

"Yeah you girls might need a lot of time to get ready and I don't know about the other boys, but I need to iron my shirt, shave, shower, do my hair, change, buy the stuff for the party and set up. Which requires more than 2 bloody hours. I mean 2 hours really? Does anyone actually think that is enough time?" Randy said even more panicked than Lita,

"Hell no" Chrisian said,

"We are screwed" John and Chris said at once,

"Everyone relax please. Okay boys go to your room take your outfits that you are planning to wear to the party in a bag or something, then on your way to AJ's go buy a cake, drinks, food and decorations and start setting up what you can. Us girls will start getting ready now and we all will be done within an hour, so be quick girls. We will make our way to the house and take over setting up so you boys can change. Everyone clear?" Trish asked everyone.

Everyone was clear and just in time as Maria, Punk and Jeff made their way over. Matt dragged Jeff away straight away leaving him no time to talk to everyone and the Hardy boys made their way to the restaurant. It was lucky Jeff happened to be dressed in smart casual clothing that would be perfect for a house party. The group quickly informed Maria and Punk of the plan and they all rushed off to get everything ready.

The boys quickly ran to their room grabbed their outfit and made their way to the supermarket. They bought a large chocolate cake that could feed 50, it wouldn't be enough for everyone but it was enough for them at least, 20 candles, paper plates and cups, chips, candy, chicken nuggets and other snacks, alcohol, 10 large oven Pizzas, balloons, party poppers, happy birthday banners and even more alcohol just to be safe. They then arrived at AJ's house which was massive. John, Adam and Randy started decorating the house, Punk, AJ and Christian set up the alcohol and food while Chris put 2 pizzas in the oven.

 _Knock knock_

Randy opened the door and let the girls in. Even within an hour so half the time they normally take to get ready, they looked unreal. Trish was in a red satin strappy skater dress, Lita was wearing a black laced dress, Candice was in a mini skirt and ripped white t-shirt, Stephanie was in a multicoloured bodycon dress, Maria was wearing a black sequined playsuit and Stacey was wearing a navy tight fitted dress.

"Go get ready boys we will take over here" Trish told the guys,

"In 3 minutes someone take out the pizzas from the oven and put 2 new ones in, they only take 10 minutes to cook and there's 10 in total" Chris informed the girls as he ran up the stairs to get ready.

The girls finished decorating the house with the banners and balloons, they set out the party poppers on the table for everyone to take when they arrived. It reached 7:30 so the guests started to arrive so that they would be on time. Everyone parked their cars a few streets away so that Jeff would not get suspicious. Time went by so fast and 15 minutes later everyone was now ready including the boys and the last 2 pizzas had just been put in the oven. They were due to be ready just before Jeff and Matt were due to arrive, but Randy messaged Matt telling him to come 10 minutes later. All the guests were there including Mickie, Melina, Ashley, Victoria, Maryse and Kelly. They were uninvited of course but the girls weren't going to cause drama on Jeff's birthday. Everyone was finally ready so they turned the lights off and hid waiting for Jeff that was supposed to come any minute now.

Matt pulled up to the house and told Jeff that they should go to the house to get the boys otherwise they'll be waiting for hours. The brothers got out of the car and made their way to the house with Jeff infront of his brother. Jeff opened the door and almost fell to the floor in fear and shock from everyone screaming "SURPRISE" and the party poppers going off. Jeff never really celebrated his birthday since his mum had passed because she always used to be there with him to celebrate it, without her it was too hard. But, Jeff was surprised at how happy he felt seeing all his friends there for him. He knew his mum would have wanted him to celebrate his life and have fun on his 20th so he decided he would do this for her. All of Jeff's closest friends (including Trish) jumped on him in a large hug and wished Jeff a happy birthday in which none of them had done so far today. Everyone handed him a present one by one, no one got him anything that special it was just clothing, video games and CDs but he was truly grateful. Trish then handed Jeff a present that was wrapped up in princess wrapping paper.

"Sorry it was the only wrapping paper I had, and I only found out it was your birthday today so it's not as good as it could've been if I had got it earlier, but I hope you like it. But don't open it yet, wait till everyone has gone" Trish whispered into his ear over the loud music,

Jeff smiled and hugged her, "Thank you my darling, I will call you over when everyone leaves and we can open it together",

"Hey Jeff baby, you are looking very hot today birthday boy" Mickie said as she stood in between the two blocking out Trish.

Trish just laughed at Mickie embarrassing herself and left to go get a drink. She saw Maria sitting on Punk's lap playing with his hair, they looked really cute together. They weren't officially a couple, but they were seeing each other and seemed very happy. Stephanie and Chris were dancing together in each others arms, they were also cute. Even Trish noticed Candice and her brother kissing on the sofa, she was disgusted at first but then realised how in love they were, even her brother's relationship was cute. There she saw Matt and Lita play fighting over who got the last slice of the pepperoni pizza, they were the cutest in her eyes. Trish wasn't sure why all these couples could be happy and together but her and Jeff couldn't. Trish got upset and tried hold back the tears because she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She ran into the first room she saw and sat on the floor crying. Seeing everyone else all loved up just reminded her of what she didn't have and what she wished she could have. She didn't want to cry as at least she had Jeff, but it still hurt that she couldn't just be a normal couple with him like everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Trish looked up as she heard a voice.


	17. Is it the end of Matt and Amy?

Okay carrying on straight from the last chapter. Please guys like, review and follow if you like this story, I have some ideas but I don't know how long I should make this story as there is no real point if no one wants to read it. Anyway someone just asked Trish if she is okay...

* * *

"Yeah I am fine" she replied,

"Then why are you crying?" he asked sitting down next to her and wiping her tears.

He put his arm around her and said "I am all ears if you want me to be",

Trish let out a soft smile at him.

"It's complicated."

"I got time for you to explain it"

She let out a soft breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"All my friends are happy and in love and I guess I am too but no one knows. It's a secret that I never wanted to keep from anyone, I just want to be happy like everyone else" Trish responded leaning on his shoulder,

"Look, I know I do not know you that well but you seem like a lovely girl. You are definitely beautiful and any guy that would keep you a secret is crazy and probably isn't worth your time crying over" he said moving her hair out of her face,

Trish looked up into his brown eyes, she could see that he was genuinely concerned about her feelings. She smiled appreciating that he was being there for her. She didn't necessarily agree with his words as in her eyes Jeff is worth it but she appreciated his words.

"Trish I saw you run off here are you okay?" Another person said entering the room to see the pair on the floor,

"AJ what are you doing here?" Jeff Hardy asked talking to the man who had his arm around his girl and who she was leaning on,

"This is my room bro, but I just saw Trish upset and wanted to make sure she is fine" AJ replied,

"Oh right, well do you mind if I speak to her and check up on her?" Jeff asked slightly annoyed,

"Sure, see you later Trish" he said and hugged Trish who stood up then he left the room,

"Why were you in a room by yourself with another man with your head rested on his shoulder?" Jeff asked.

He was surprised to hear no answer but instead feel her lips on his, he deepened the kiss and put his hands on her waist as she grabbed his head. Her lips felt soft and so did his, the kiss was sweet and romantic not rough and sexual but still felt amazing.

"Hey Trish are you..." Lita started as she and Matt walked into the door.

Matt and Lita stopped any sentence and their mouths dropped in shock from what they had just seen. Trish and Jeff quickly pulled apart and looked up at the best friend and brother that was standing in front of them. They had been caught in the act and none of the four were sure of what to say.

"Guys it's not what it looks like" Jeff started,

"Well I am pretty sure it looked like and pretty sure you guys actually were kissing" Matt replied,

"Okay it is what it looks like, but do not say anything. Randy would kill us and especially on my birthday I don't want that to happen" Jeff said,

"Do you guys actually like each other or are you just taking advantage of my best friend?" Lita wondered what Jeff's intentions were,

"Of course we do, since Summer I haven't stopped thinking about her we just..."

"...Since summer? You guys have been doing this since summer and you didn't tell me?" Lita seemed hurt especially at her best friend,

"There was no point, he ended things with me because of Randy. We just rekindled things yesterday, it wasn't planned and I wanted to tell you. But, but Jeff he..." Trish started saying but was interrupted,

"...he forced you not to? You know what you guys can do what you want, Randy would have to deal with that. But you guys are choosing to lie to all your friends when you could just tell the truth, that's not what friendships are about or brotherhood for that matter" Matt said referring to both him and Matt as well as Trish and Randy.

"We will tell everyone, even Randy. Just not now. We want some time at least where we won't be hurting anyone and where our relationship is just ours, you know? Where we don't have to worry about other people but just each other", Trish said

"We just need to find the right moment to tell Randy" Jeff added,

Lita sighed. She understood why they lied she just didn't like it. "As long as you tell them all soon enough, I will stay quiet. But you better actually tell everyone soon" Lita said,

"We will very soon just a few weeks, right Jeff?" Trish asked Jeff for confirmation in which he nodded weakly,

"It is a yes or no answer" Matt said sternly,

Jeff stood there and finally spat out the word "Yeah", this made Trish feel uneasy but she ignored the feeling.

"Well let's get this party started shall we" Matt said guiding everyone back downstairs.

Trish and Lita went to get some food where they bumped into the other girls. They all were having so much fun tonight, everyone seemed to be partnered up with the guy of their dream. Except for Stacey but she was having fun being friend-zoned with Adam and Christian, they were all really close because they were all similarly goofy, they called themselves 'the best three blondes', it wasn't a very creative name but they seemed to find it amusing, even though Chris and Trish didn't agree with them.

Everyone was having a good time and that's all that mattered. All the girls discussed how glad they were that they came to NYU, they never would have met Stacey if they hadn't. Candice and Randy's relationship had never been better and that happened when they came here. Stephanie and Maria wouldn't have found a romantic connection with Chris and Punk, and Trish and Jeff would have gone separate ways never to speak again if she hadn't come here. Lita and Matt have been happy from before, but they were glad to be with their friends all making memories together. They also got to meet Brie and Charlotte who were quickly becoming more close to the girls each time they met. Even Roman, Seth, AJ and Paul were great guys in which they were all happy to consider their friends.

"Guys guess what" Maria screeched,

"What?" Candice asked,

"Punk just asked me to be his girlfriend"

All the girls screamed in excitement and hugged Maria, they were all so happy that she was so happy because no one deserved it more than she did. Her and Punk hadn't known each other for the longest of time like Amy and Matt or Candice and Randy, but they felt like they had. They were each others best friends and they had never been so in love before.

* * *

"The guys are playing truth or dare, who else is coming?" Maria asked the others,

"Not me, I need to go pee" Amy said as she left to go to the toilet,

"Count me out too, I would rather eat" Trish added,

The rest of the girls got up to find the guys and everyone else who were playing the game, the way it worked was whoever the bottle landed on as it was spun was given a truth or dare, but the person who had span the bottle got to chose if they gave a truth or dare. The game consisted more of dares which tended to be stupid pranks or drinking. 10 minutes had passed and Candice had been dared to down half a bottle of Vodka, which of course made her feel sick so she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Maria, Stacey and Stephanie ran after her to make sure she was alright.

"Okay now your girlfriends are gone let's make this game more interesting" Maryse said as she span the bottle which landed on Chris,

"Who do you think is the hottest girl at NYU? Now you have to be 100% honest, if it isn't Steph do not lie" she asked,

Chris looked around awkwardly, he didn't really want to say after everything that happened. He also did not want to disrespect Stephanie but he had to tell the truth

"If I am being honest I think Trish is, but we are just friends, I don't like her like that so don't kill me" Chris said towards Randy,

"It is fine, she shares my genetics and I am hot if I do say so myself" Randy said calmly.

Jeff felt slightly annoyed but he knew there was nothing there between them. But when the bottle landed on AJ and he was asked the same question which he then gave the same answer as Chris, Jeff was far from impressed, he didn't even realise that the bottle had landed on him.

"I dare you to snog Kelly Kelly for 5 seconds", Randy said knowing that Mickie was obsessed and that it would be funny to annoy her,

Jeff shook his hand and tried lie saying he can't because the dare involves someone else, and kissing a girl without their true consent is assault. But really he did not want to kiss another girl after sharing an intimate night with Trish the day before, if she found out it would hurt her, and Jeff did not want that. Unfortunately for Jeff, Kelly was more than fine with it so he had to do it. Jeff just grabbed her face to get it over and done with. 5 seconds had gone so he pulled away but then she grabbed his face again and pulled him back into another kiss. Everyone was cheering him on to kiss her back so he didn't want to disappoint. Also Kelly was sexy, no man would ever say no to her unless they were into men themselves. Jeff didn't really want to kiss Kelly, he wanted Trish but he was thinking with his male part instead of his head so instead of being wise and stopping it, he kissed her back. Trish stood there shocked at what she was looking at. She was there looking at the whole thing, it hurt when she saw them kissing as part of the dare, but she knew that he had to do it so she was fine with that. But she was not okay with him kissing her by choice. Trish stormed off upstairs but Jeff didn't even realise as he was too busy with Kelly. Trish saw all her friends who were still in the bathroom but she carried on walking to the bedroom to collect her stuff. Lita had saw Trish so followed her to AJ's bedroom.

"Are you leaving? Jeff hasn't even cut his cake yet, don't leave your man on his birthday" Lita joked nudging her arm,

"He is not my man" Trish said picking up her bag which had her pjs and stuff,

"Okay not your man as in boyfriend but whatever your relationship is" Lita replied,

"Whatever our relationship is, it's over"

"What? I thought you guys only started yesterday"

"Yep and a whole 24 hours later, I am ending it", Trish said trying to leave,

"What why?" Lita asked grabbing her best friends arm,

"Because Amy he is downstairs making out with that barbie doll Kelly" Trish said in disgust,

"They are playing truth or dare that's probably why, relax blondie" the redhead said smiling,

"Yeah at first it was a dare, then she grabbed him for a voluntary round 2 which he happily joined in with" Trish responded sharply,

"You are kidding me, I am going to kill that asshole" the angry redhead said storming out,

"Amy don't no one knows remember" Trish said following her friend downstairs,

"I don't care, where is he?" she said searching for him only to see something even more shocking.

There he was kissing the redhead's sister Ashley. Amy's mouth opened in shock as did her blonde friends. How could he do that to her? Amy was angry and hurt, the man she loved was making out with her sister. She saw the two pull apart and his eyes ended up on Amy's. It was clearly a dare but if he had any respect he would have refused.

"Amy this is not what it looks like" Matt said standing up away from Ashley.

"People need to stop saying that, I mean it clearly is exactly what it fucking looks like" she yelled,

"It was just a dare", Matt defended

"To be fair you could have at least tried to say no" Charlotte said honestly,

"Exactly. I know it isn't my relationship but that is not an excuse Matt. If you were dared to jump off a cliff I am pretty sure you would say no, you all had the choice whether to actually do the dare or not and you accepted. Clearly you weren't thinking about the girl you are meant to be thinking about because kissing someone else was more important" Trish said.

She may have been speaking to Matt but was more directing herself at Jeff. With her words Jeff knew she would not be happy if she found out he kissed Kelly, even as a dare, imagine if she found out that he had done it by choice too. Jeff stared at Trish and could see the anger in her eyes. Yes she was best friends with Amy but surely she would not be this enraged that Matt kissed someone as a dare. There had to be something else Jeff thought. It took him a while but he then realised that Trish obviously knew about his kissing session.

"She's right Matt. I could handle anyone else even someone like Maryse, but my sister? That is not only disgusting, but you know that we do not even get along, you knew I would not have liked it but you did it anyway". Lita said interrupting Jeff's thoughts,

"You are right, I shouldn't have kissed her but everyone else did their dare or truth even if it was hard so I couldn't be the only one not to"

"I don't want any excuses Matt, we are over" she said trying to leave the house,

"No please wait" Matt begged trying to go after her,

"Oh relax Matt, it was just a dare, if she is really going to dump you over something so stupid then her loss baby" Ashley said blowing a kiss at Matt which Lita saw,

"I am going to kill that stupid bitch" Lita screamed charging towards Ashley,

Lita rugby tackled Ashley to the floor and started to attack her. The Kelly twins pulled Lita off of the younger sister but Lita punched Maryse off of her, causing her to fall on the floor, allowing herself to jump back on Ashley. Kelly grabbed Lita by the hair and started to attack her for touching her twin which helped Ashley get the upper hand. Trish sprinted towards the group and pulled Kelly away from her friend and slapped her right across the face, she had wanted to do that since she saw Kelly kissing her man and it felt great. Jeff grabbed Trish and tried to pull her off of Kelly but he also received a slap.

"Save your girlfriend without touching me you asshole" Trish said bitterly and then jumped back on to Kelly,

Trish and Lita were trying to beat the crap out of the other girls but luckily the boys stopped staring and finally stopped it.

"Thanks for the help" Ashley said angry at her other friends who were just watching,

"Let's go girls" Kelly said picking up Maryse,

The bitch squad left as did many others due to the awkward atmosphere, there was now only their friendship group and the group of AJ's friends left. Finally Stephanie, Stacey, Candice and Maria returned from the century they spent in the bathroom,

"Where is everyone?" Maria asked,

"Matt kissed Ashley, we ended up fighting so everyone left" Lita said abruptly,

"Wow okay was not expecting that" Stacey whispered to Candice who nodded.

"Let's go aimes" Trish said picking her stuff back up,

"You guys can't leave you have been drinking so you can't drive and it's 12am, it's not safe to walk." AJ told the girls who looked at each other realising he was right,

"We will stay as long as I don't have to see him" Lita said pointing at Matt,

"Okay fine, Brie and Charlotte have already called the spare room so you and Trish can sleep in my bed and the rest of us will space out in the living room. 2 girls can take the sofas and the other 2 can sleep on the double blow up mattress. I have 2 single blow up beds, I am taking one and someone else can have the other, the rest of you boys the floor it is" AJ told everyone,

"Jeff should have it as it's his birthday" Roman suggested,

"Perfect, well this party finished early but I just want this day to be over so night everyone" Lita said running straight to AJ's bed.

"Well I was going to suggest you two could come in the car with us but nevermind" Punk said seeing that Amy was long gone,

"You're leaving?" Charlotte asked,

"Well I just asked her to be my girlfriend and she has basically threatened to dump me if we don't go and do, you know..." Punk said,

"Gross" John said in disgust,

"Yeah I am going home with or without Punk" Maria slurred,

"Are you two sure it's safe I mean you have both drank a bit?" Seth asked concerned,

"I have no choice she's crazy, but I'll be careful" Punk said,

"I'll go with them just to be an extra hand, I am drunk too so not sure how effective I'll be but oh well" Stacey said,

"I don't want you sleeping on your own, I will stay the night with you, if that's fine by you" Adam offered,

"Yeah that's fine, let's go"

Everyone said goodbye to the four leaving before returning back to the conversation.

"If anyone still wants to stay up, drink, eat, whatever, then go to the garden so those who want to sleep can" AJ suggested,

Everyone went out except for Jeff, Trish and Matt who like his girlfriend or ex girlfriend just went straight to sleep. Trish went to the bathroom ignoring Jeff who was trying to speak to her, she went to close the door but he put his foot in the way and entered the bathroom with her. Jeff locked the door and stood in-front of it so she couldn't leave.

"Trish what's wrong?" He asked knowing exactly what was wrong,

"You kissed Kelly" she said with tears welling up in her eyes,

"It was a dare" he defended,

"Do not lie to me I was watching Jeff. You mean to say the first time it was a dare but from where I was standing the second one certainly didn't look like a dare", she said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry Trish. It meant nothing I promise you that, I had no valid excuse I could tell everyone as to why I couldn't do the dare, no one knows about us so I had to" he said wiping her tears.

"IT WAS NOT JUST A DARE THOUGH WAS IT", she screamed at him.

"She kissed me and they were all cheering me on as if I had to kiss her back. I was also a bit drunk and we aren't official so I did not think it would be so bad but I am sorry that I was wrong" he said calmly,

"Oh please with the shit excuses, don't act as if you weren't enjoying kissing a hot girl" she said slightly laughing,

"That was all it was though, just some hype from kissing someone hot, I liked feeling like the big man but there was no feelings or anything. I have to act normal you know Trish. People know me as some what of a player who gets girls and all, I basically was just playing a role. If we were official and everyone knew, I would have refused. But, I have to pretend, like when Chris and AJ said your the hottest girl in NYU, I pretended I did not care but if they had said that knowing you were mine, I would have punched them straight" he said trying to explain himself,

Trish just laughed not actually understanding his point. How is he describing kissing someone as playing a role?

"You actually make no sense Jeff but fine, if you actually mean that it meant nothing..."

"...It did mean nothing, you know how much I like you..."

"Then I forgive you" she said shocking Jeff,

"Really?" he said puzzled,

"Yep. Now as you love playing roles and acting the big man let's carry on this act and join the others" she said pushing Jeff out the way then leaving to go to the garden.

"Hey everyone" Trish said sitting next to AJ and Jeff who sat next to her,

"Hey" everyone responded,

"Let's play truth or dare" she said,

"That has caused enough troubles for the day" Jeff said trying to stop whatever she was up to,

"Oh don't be a party pooper. You guys wanna play?" Trish asked and everyone said yeah.

"Okay AJ I dare you to kiss the girl of your honest choosing who you want to kiss the most" Trish dared,

"That isn't how it works, no one span a bottle which landed on me" AJ replied,

"Oh well my version works by anyone can come up with a truth or dare and ask who they want" she responded.

"No I don't want him to kiss my sister, he isn't doing it" Randy said knowing who he would pick, which made Jeff smile glad that no one is going to kiss Trish,

"Okay if he or anyone refuses then they are showing that Matt too could have refused. And Randy, I thought it was fine when Matt kissed Amy's sister because it was just a dare, it didn't mean anything right? Unless you now want to admit that one of your closest friends crossed the line and basically cheated by agreeing to a dare that he knew would upset someone" Trish said highly smug,

"No, it did mean nothing" he replied not wanting to sell out his friend,

"Okay great let us carry on then, but I would look away if I were you" she said and he listened,

"Sorry Randy" AJ joked as he then took Trish's face and kissed her,

"Okay next person" Trish said as she departed her lips from AJ,

"So I can dare anybody I want to do whatever" Paul asked and Trish nodded,

"Okay, I dare you to snog me for 10 seconds" he smiled as did Trish,

"Oh gosh this is torture Randy day" Randy said putting his face in Candice's lap so he couldn't see anything.

Trish stood up and went towards Paul where she grabbed his face and kissed him. It had barely been 2 seconds and Jeff already had seen enough, he was angry seeing her kiss someone else. He knew that she was just making a point but it still annoyed him. He got it, she can't just kiss guys because people think she should as she is single and hot, she had to have the respect for him to say no. The kiss was finally over and Jeff was relieved. A few dares, truths and drinks later everyone was more into the game and getting a bit drunk. They decided to alter the game and go in order of the circle they were in on who could ask the truth or dare. It was back to being Trish's go and this time she had one for Jeff.

"Okay I chose dare for you Jeff, ummm let me think, I dare you to make out with Brie?" Trish said pretending to think,

"No" Jeff said and stood up to leave,

"I thought you can't refuse" AJ said,

"Yeah man, you have to" John added,

"If you refuse, you are basically admitting that Matt and anyone else playing had the opportunity to deny the dare or truth but chose not to because they wanted to" Trish said also standing up,

"No I am not saying that, I am not saying we all wanted to do the dare or truth but we all had the choice yeah that is right" Jeff replied,

"So Matt could have and therefore should have refused?" Maria asked,

"Yes he should have. Many of the truths or dares that we did today was wrong and some of us should have said no at some point. We knew that and we didn't for whatever reason" he said strongly,

"What was those reasons? Did Matt kiss her because he wanted to? Otherwise why did he not say no like you are now?" Trish asked Jeff,

He was aware the questions were actually directed at him,

"I can't actually speak for Matt but I am pretty certain he honestly did not even look into the fact it was her sister who she hates, I think he just thought it was a meaningless dare that wouldn't upset her because it was kissing a random girl in his eyes, I know this sounds dumb but in the moment he probably didn't even remember they were sisters, he just knew it was a girl he didn't care about so it wasn't an issue kissing her. But that is why I actually think Matt did it. He couldn't have wanted to kiss Ashley because he is in love with someone else. He never wanted to hurt her and he doesn't feel anything for anyone else especially Ashley. I hope you believe me" Jeff said then walked inside,

Jeff was answering truthfully about why he thought Matt agreed to the kiss. But it all applied to him and Trish too, it meant nothing to him because Kelly is nothing to Jeff. He didn't want to hurt her and he was in love with Trish. Trish knew that his answer was also him talking about her and she felt happy in knowing that he loved her not anyone else. Trish believed that it meant nothing but that didn't mean it was acceptable behaviour, however she had now done the same thing so she couldn't be a hypocrite. Trish also thought that what Jeff thought of Matt's reasoning was the truth, she knew that Matt loved Amy. He was just stupid sometimes but his heart was definitely with Amy. Trish said goodnight to everyone and left the group who stayed in the garden. Trish saw Jeff trying to sleep. Trish wasn't sure if she should feel mad or not. She wasn't sure what was going to happen between Matt and Amy, heck she didn't even know what was going on in her own love life. She stood there for a bit watching him fall asleep. It was a bit creepy but he was such a cute sleeper. Trish walked up to him, knelt down on the floor and whispered his name in which she heard no response. Jeff seemed to be out like a baby, sleeping quietly and peacefully.

"Goodnight Jeff" she whispered.

Trish kissed his forehead, and stood up to go upstairs to the bed. Trish stopped and turned back to face Jeff and went back down onto the floor.

"I do believe you".


	18. Crash and burn

Okay this is the third and final chapter I will upload today so let me know if you want me to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and overall are loving this story. Please like, follow and review if you like this story and again just hope you all enjoy xxxxxx Please let me know what you guys this of this chapter particularly, as you will find out that something happens that could change the story from how it currently is, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Everyone was awakening from the night before, each with their heads pounding in pain with a hangover from drinking way too much, all except Roman and Seth who were still fast asleep. But unluckily for them they were on the floor in the living room, so the noise caused by everyone else was unavoidable.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Brie said as she walked down with Charlotte,

"How are we all feeling?" Charlotte asked,

"We are good" Randy said who was cuddled up with Candice on the sofa,

"Yeah I actually slept amazingly" Chris said who was on the other sofa with Stephanie as he kissed her cheek,

"Speak for yourselves, I had a shit sleep, sleeping on the floor is not for me" Matt said with a groggy voice as he had just woken up,

"I'm sure the floor was fine, it was just shit because Amy wasn't there with you" Candice said,

"No he's right the floor was not comfortable, but I am sure lacking his girl also played a part" said Paul,

"Morning everyone" Trish said walking down the stairs with Amy who was just as angry as she was yesterday,

"I'm going to start on breakfast" AJ said trying to leave the awkward atmosphere,

"I'll help" Christian offered,

"Me too" Seth said,

"Me three" Brie added,

"Me..." Chris started,

"Okay we get it you guys want to leave and let us talk, you may all depart" Amy allowed in which everyone started to walk away to do some various activity,

"Trish can we talk to?" Jeff asked,

"Yeah, let's go to AJ's room to give these two some space" Trish said,

It was now just Matt and Amy in the room, but Amy refused to look at Matt, in her eyes there was nothing too speak about.

"Listen Amy I really am sorry" Matt said in which she didn't respond,

"It meant nothing, it was just a dare and I honestly didn't even think about it or the fact that she is your sister because it really meant nothing, it was no big deal in my eyes" Matt said,

"That's your problem Matt, you don't think you just do"

"You're right but I know I was wrong, but believe me it was just a dare"

Amy let out a soft breath starting to think that she was being overdramatic. It was just a dare and I guess what difference does it make if it is her sister or a random chick, it meant nothing either way. But then she realised in actual fact it didn't make a difference who he kissed because he still kissed someone else, and she didn't care whether it was a dare or not, because he still kissed someone.

"The new years kiss when I was in Mexico, why did I have to kiss a girl?"

"What?" he asked confused,

"I kissed a girl because I knew you wouldn't want me kissing another man, and when playing dares with the girls at the club, there was a reason why no one dared me or Candice to do anything with a guy, and that reason was because they knew we wouldn't want to"

"You're right, if the shoe was on the other foot I would have expected you not to do it and would have been pissed if you did, I know that's not fair to be a hypocrite though so I promise you it will never happen again"

"I know it won't"

"Good because I..."

"...It won't happen again because I am done with you. You kissed another girl Matt, and I don't care if it was a dare because in my eyes it's still disgusting, it shows that you have absolutely no respect for me or our relationship. You didn't care about how it would make me feel in fact you didn't even think about it, and I deserve more than that. I can't forget what you did to me and I can't trust you now, so I'm sorry but I meant it yesterday when I said we are over" she said walking away,

"No wait Amy you can't give up on us, so easily. It was a mistake and I fucked up yes but at least give me a second chance, I have never done anything to hurt you or break your trust before, don't you think that I deserve one chance" Matt begged,

"Maybe you do, but I can't give you one right now" she said again about to walk away but he grabbed her hand,

"Don't let one bad decision ruin all the good in our relationship, I love you Aimes so please don't give up on us"

"I'm not, I just need space and time. Right now I can't give you a second chance because I can't forgive you but that don't mean I never will, hopefully we can sort things out one day because I love you too and I hate this as much as you do, but I don't want to act like everything is normal and start to resent you for it, I can only be with you when I know that I am over the situation and won't hold it against you. I am sorry but I'm done Matt" she said tugging her hand away and running to find Trish.

* * *

With Jeff and Trish

"Trish I am really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have kissed her but it really meant nothing. I love you and only you and I just want you to believe that"

"Open it"

"What?"

"Open your gift"

Jeff looked at Trish confused. He went to the side of AJ's bed where all of Jeff's presents were being stored, Trish's stood out with the princess wrapping paper so he picked it up and shook it a little to see if he could guess what was in it. She had wrapped a box so he couldn't feel the nature of the gift but the noises didn't help. He quickly unwrapped the present and opened the box, where he found two note books.

"I realised we don't know that much about each other, I mean I didn't even know it was your birthday. So I filled out a notebook with all things Trish Orton, so you can know every last detail. The other one is for you to fill out about yourself so I can know all things Jeff Hardy"

He smiled at her cute little idea, it wasn't expensive or extravagant but he still loved it because it meant something to him. He really did love it. He looked deeper in the box to find another present which was wrapped up, again in the famous princess wrapping paper.

"I am sorry it's not much of a gift but I only had like an hour to get a present for you, all while getting ready. So it's nothing special"

"No I honestly love it Trish" he said while opening the other present which caused his eyes to fall out of his head when he saw it,

"I know this isn't quite your size so I may have to wear this gift for you" she teased biting her lip,

Jeff lifted up the red laced lingerie, it was a one piece which was slightly see through in certain places. He envisioned her wearing the number for him and knew that this was the best gift he had ever gotten.

"I know I shouldn't have got you a gift which is basically for me, but you keep it and whenever you want me to wear it for you, I will" she said seductively,

"This is amazing, but what about last night?

"If you didn't fall asleep so quickly last night you would know already that I do believe you, but if you kiss a girl again by choice I promise you I will..."

"...Well I won't so that won't be an issue"

"Good" she smiled nearing towards him,

"But from now on no kissing anyone else and no lies, I want nothing but loyalty, trust and honesty." Trish added,

"I agree, so if there's anything you need to confess now is your chance" Jeff said crossing his arms jokingly,

"I confess that I love you. But no nothing, what about you Jeff?"

"Nothing" he lied.

He grabbed her face about to connect their lips when they heard footsteps approaching the door, causing Jeff to instinctively push Trish away from him to act all natural. A sigh of relief come from both of them when they realised it was just Amy but they both immediately became saddened when they saw their friend was in tears.

"Babe what's wrong?" Trish said rushing to her friend to hug her,

"It's over, me and Matt we are done"

"What?" Jeff said shocked,

"Sweetie I know yesterday hurt you but are you sure you want to let that silly dare ruin what you guys had?" Trish asked,

"Dare or no dare he kissed someone else, I just can't forgive him right now, I just can't" she sobbed further creating tears as she spoke,

"Shhh it's okay don't cry, you are going to be just fine, trust me" Trish assured,

"Trish is right Amy, don't get me wrong I hope you and Matt can eventually sort this out, but don't worry you did the right thing for you so don't be upset, everything will be okay" Jeff said hugging his friend tightly,

"I hope so" she said trying to pull herself together,

"Anyway I am going to shower, I'll leave you two to it" she said winking at her two friends

"So where were we?" Trish teased,

"I think about here" Jeff said before locking lips with Trish,

"OMG everyone come down now" Candice screamed from downstairs,

"Can't a guy catch a break" Jeff muttered which caused Trish to laugh,

Amy entered the room again, confused as to why she was screaming. Sadly for her she hadn't made it into the shower yet so she would have to wait until after Candice was done blabbering about whatever she wanted to say.

"What is going on?" Trish asked as everyone was coming in to the living room,

"Steph, Chris, Matt, and Christian went back to campus early but when Chris and Christian went in their rooms both Punk and Adam weren't there" she said worried,

"So they are probably just in Ria's and Stacey's room" Amy said,

"But when Stephanie checked in no one was answering the door, and when she managed to pick the lock no one was home. Matt also checked the car park, and the car isn't there" she said,

"They obviously just went somewhere" Randy said,

"At 9 in the morning? If I know one thing about Maria it's that she wakes up when it's PM. Guys no one knows where they are so if any of you have heard from them please let me know so I can reassure the others that they are fine" Candice pleaded,

No one had heard anything.

"John?" Candice asked,

"My phone died last night and couldn't find a charger, so I don't know if she said anything"

"Here use mine" Paul said handing him his phone charger,

John put his phone into charge and everyone was waiting anxiously, no one was speaking all just silent waiting for his phone to turn on. Finally the white screen with the apple logo appeared so they all knew there wasn't long left.

"Nothing from Maria guys, but oh shit" he said,

"What?" Trish asked scared,

"I have like 50 missed calls from my mum, let me call her back, one second guys" John said leaving the room,

Again no one spoke, they were all just anxiously waiting. Even the newer guys like Seth, Roman and Brie were also feeling worried. Finally, John returned after what felt like an eternity, but his normal positive and smiling face was not present. He didn't look too good.

"What is it?" Candice asked clutching at her chest,

"They were in a car crash last night" he said as if he couldn't believe it,

"What?" Trish said tearing up in fear,

"Are they okay?" Jeff asked,

"I don't know, my parents were just about to catch their flight. But I am going to go to the hospital now, I can't leave Ria by herself for any longer" John said,

"I'm coming with you" Candice said,

"We all are" Randy said,

"No, we can't overcrowd the place and all of their parents will be there soon so I don't think all of us being there is a good idea" John said,

"Who do you want there?" Trish asked knowing that John was ultimately the one who had the most right,

"I think for Ria and Stacey you three girls should be there, and if it's okay could one of you let Chris Steph and Christian know what's happening as they should be there too" John said softly,

"Of course, I'll message Steph. Let's just go" Candice said,

"I'll drive" Amy offered,

"I hope you guys don't mind" John said at the rest of the group,

"No we get it, just make sure to let us know if you guys need anything and update us on how they are doing" Jeff said,

"Yeah bro, we will visit later don't worry about it just go" Randy said,

* * *

John, Trish, Amy and Candice finally arrived at the hospital. They came just after the other three who had already managed to speak to the doctors for an update, thankfully Christian was a quick thinker and pretended to be Adam's brother to gain some information but it meant that it was only about Adam and the general facts about what happened.

"Have you heard anything?" John asked as he walked up to his other friends,

"They were in a serious car accident, I don't know much about Maria or the others but Adam is stable at the moment but they need to some tests. Christian pretended to be his brother so only he was allowed to see him. But I would go tell the doctor you're Maria's brother to find out about her" Stephanie suggested,

John nodded and immediately went to the doctor.

"What happened?" Trish asked,

"The doctor said that they slid off the road and fell down a small cliff, luckily a van was driving that late at night and saw the whole thing as otherwise they would all be dead right now" Stephanie said,

"I knew they shouldn't have left when they were so drunk" Chris said slapping himself,

"We all shouldn't have let them" Amy said tearing up,

"Hey you guys know Ria, she's a fireball who does what she wants. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop her going home last night so it isn't your guys fault" Candice reassured,

"Candice is right, we can't blame ourselves right now or we won't be able to deal with this, we need to stay strong for our friends in there" Trish said,

John returned at that moment, his eyes were red. He had clearly been crying. Before the girls burst into tears and made things worse for John they wanted to know what the doctors said.

"How is she?" Steph asked softly,

"I don't know they wouldn't let me see her"

"But they let Christian?" Chris said confused,

"Did they think you were lying about being her brother?" Steph asked,

"No, um" John started again tearing up which made it hard for him to talk,

"I can't see her because she is in surgery so no one can go, not even my parents"

"Surgery for what?" Trish asked,

"She lost a lot of blood, like a lot"

"Is she going to be okay?" Candice asked,

"They said they don't know, but it's not looking great" he said with tears falling down his face.

* * *

A couple came sprinting through the corridor and grabbed one of the doctors.

"We are looking for Stacey Keibler" a women yelled,

The doctor sighed,

"Ma'am, sir, I think you should come with me" the doctor said leading a couple who the friends assumed was her parents to a private room,

The moms immediately burst into tears at the sight of her sweet little angel. She looked so pure and peaceful. The dad was in a state of shock but he was being the strong one.

"Is she okay?" he asked,

"Yes and no, right now she is alive and breathing but as she is currently in a coma we don't know when or if she will be able to wake up until we run all the tests on her"

"Is she going to be okay?" the mother cried,

"We will all try our best but I can't make any promises just yet as it is too early to know, I am really sorry"

"What caused the car crash?" the dad asked,

"She was in the car with her friends, all of which were intoxicated including the driver. They ran off the road and fell down a relatively significant drop, enough to cause severe damage"

"Are the others okay?" the mother asked concerned,

"Again it is too early to tell, but we will do everything we can to ensure they all come back from this"

"Thanks doctor" they said before finally being alone with their daughter,

"I am going to get us some coffees I will be back darling" he said before exiting the room.

* * *

"Um excuse me"

"Yes"

"Hi, I am Stephanie and those are my friends over there. We are all friends of Stacey who we assume is your daughter, right?"

"She is indeed my daughter"

"We was wondering, if it's alright with you of course if you could tell us how she is, we are all so worried."

The man sighed, he really didn't want to talk about it but he could see the genuine look of concern on all of their faces and knew they cared about Stacey, so he told them all exactly what the doctor has said to them. They again were all in shock, but a part of them were relieved that she was at least alive but then the other part was terrified because they didn't know if she ever would be okay again. They let the man go and were again alone. Until Adam and Punk's parents finally arrived, they luckily managed to get an earlyish flight allowing them to arrive relatively quicker than expected given that they lived in Canada.

"Chris" they all said as they all ran up to hug him,

"How are they?" Punk's mom asked,

"Christian is with Adam as he pretended to be his brother, he's badly hurt and bruised but they think he will be okay and he is currently stable. He is in that room over there. Punk however they wouldn't tell us anything because none of us are family." Chris answered,

"Okay thanks, we will go ask the doctors now" Punk's parents said,

"Are you okay if we go to Adam?" Adam's mom asked,

"Yeah of course go to your son" they insisted,

"Doctor we are Punk's parents, well Philip Jack Brook's parents. Could you please let us know how he is?" his dad asked,

"Your son has fractured his ribs and jaw and has some severe injuries, we are now assessing his internal organs to see if there has been any punctures or if there is any internal bleeding."

"Will he be okay?"

"It depends on whether he has any severe internal injuries so we are not sure at the moment but he is currently stable. He is however heavily sedated as we had to run some tests and stop the bleeding in his leg so he is not awake, but you can visit him if you would like"

"Yes please" they said quickly following the doctor,

"Well they're all alive at least, we need to stay positive guys" Chris told everyone after hearing the conversation about Punk,

"Yeah I guess, I just wish I charged my stupid phone, then she wouldn't have been alone all night" John said hitting his head with his fist,

"Hey stop it, they wouldn't have let you in anyway so there's nothing you could have done" Trish said holding his arms down,

"I should have never let my little sister go in a car with a drunk driver, I should have protected her, I should have acted like her big brother" he yelled,

"John stay calm, she wouldn't want you blaming yourself and you know that, you need to just stay strong, if not for yourself for Maria, okay?" Trish said wrapping him in a hug,

"Okay" he said hugging her back.

"Christian" Amy exclaimed,

"How is he?"

"He looked badly hurt, he had cuts and bruises everywhere. He smashed his head into the back of the driver seat so they think he may have a fractured skull, and possibly some brain damage but they don't know yet.

He was terrified, angry and devastated but holding Trish in his arms made him feel ever so slightly more safe, like everything was going to be okay, or at least he hoped it would be. Hell they were all scared, the girls had known Maria for practically their whole life, and Chris and Christian had also been best-friends with punk and Adam since they could remember. Even though they hadn't known Stacey her entire life, it felt like they had. They all cared for Stacey and loved her deeply, if anything happened to any of them it would change their lives forever. But they just had to hope and pray that everything would be okay, that their friends would be okay, because it wasn't in their control and there was nothing they could do to guarantee it.


	19. Live life like she would have wanted

Heyyy everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and enjoy this one too, sorry they're a bit sad. These few chapters may be a bit distressing for some people. I am in no way condoning drunk driving, in fact I am highlighting its potential dangers. I haven't personally had any experience like this so sorry if the doctor terminology is not the most accurate, or it doesn't have as much emotion as it should. Anyway please, please, please review if you enjoy this story and would like me to carry on as well as review to let me know about this particular chapter. Thank you and hope you guys enjoy xxxx

* * *

Early in the morning the following day

John and Maria's parent's had arrived, but still there was no change so they were not allowed to see her. So instead they were in the the family allocated waiting room assigned for all of the family and friends of each member in the car crash. The room was bigger than most of the other waiting rooms given that it was easier to provide one big room rather than a small one for each separate family, this therefore meant that more people could come. All the parents were of course in the room, they were not going to leave the hospital until their child could, except for Stacey's who were allowed to sleep in her room as she was still in the coma. John also spent the night and was likely to do the same thing until he knew his baby sister was okay, as well as Chris and Christian who were like brothers to their friends. The others all went back to their rooms late at night to try get some sleep, except for Trish and Amy who stayed there to support John.

"I got everyone coffees" Amy said carrying in a tray full,

Everyone took a cup and thanked her.

"Excuse me" Trish said as she got a phone call and took it outside,

"Hello" she answered,

"Is everything okay? Have you heard any news?" Randy asked,

"Not since last night"

"Can we visit yet?"

"Well you can come to the waiting room as there is more space than last night in the corridor, but we still can't visit Maria at all, Punk and Adam are under a lot of tests so I don't think they will be able to have visitors until everything is complete, but they are family only anyway. And Stacey we can visit actually but only two at a time"

"Okay, is it alright with their families if us lot are all there or do they want to keep it limited numbers in the waiting room?"

"No they have said we can all be there, I think it's comforting for them to be able to talk to people and also they know how much we care for our friends"

"Okay me, Candice, Steph, Matt and Jeff are on our way. Ask John and anyone if they need anything please and text it to me"

"Okay bye" Trish said

"Bye" he ended.

* * *

"Some of the others are on their way, so do you guys need anything? Fresh clothes, food?" Trish asked,

"Could I have some clothes please?" John asked,

"Sweety why don't you go home and have a shower, get some rest then come back" his mom suggested,

"No it's okay"

"She's right son, we won't hear anything any time soon and if we do we'll ring you straight away"

"What about you guys?" he asked,

"We will go and shower once you come back, just so someone is here"

"All you kids should go get some rest while your other friends are here" Adam's parents suggested,

"They're right, come on lets go guys" Amy suggested,

"Okay but we will be back in a few hours, let me know if you hear anything" John said,

* * *

By the time they arrived back in the rooms the others had left and probably had already reached the hospital. It was some what convenient timing, as if they were all there at once the room would get too crowded. Also Amy didn't quite fancy seeing Matt at the moment. They got their rest as suggested, showered, got dressed then went back to the hospital.

When they arrived everyone's parents were not in the room and instead visiting their child, except for Maria's parents of course.

"Where's Steph and Candice?" Trish asked,

"They're with Stacey, her parents went back to their hotel to shower and stuff then they'll be back" Jeff answered,

"That's amazing" Amy exclaimed,

"You girls go, they've been there for like 20 minutes so they wouldn't mind swapping" Randy suggested,

"Okay great, see you guys later" Amy said,

"So Punk and Adam's parents are they back home too?" Chris asked,

"No they're allowed to visit again, as they have completed all the stuff they need to do" Randy answered,

"So when do they find out the results?" Chris asked,

"Later today, maybe tomorrow"

"What about Ria any news?" John asked,

"The surgery went as well as it could, but she lost a lot of blood so they don't know if she will make it" his mom said trying to hold back the tears,

"When will we be able to see her?"

"Soon hopefully, they just need to clean her up and make sure she is not at any risk of getting an infection or anything." his dad answered,

"That's good" John said optimistically.

Punk's parents walked in the room with a large smile on their face, which immediately lit up the room.

"Any news?" Christian asked,

"There was no severe internal bleeding in any of his major organs, so he should be okay" his mom said with tears welling in her eyes,

"That's amazing" Chris said as he and Christian hugged Punk's parents,

"Hey what's going on" Steph asked as she entered the room with Candice,

"Punk is going to be okay" Chris said joyfully,

"Omg that's fantastic" Candice said as the two girls joined the hug,

"He's actually awake, he was asking for the two of you boys" Punk's dad said,

"Is it okay if we go?" Christian asked,

"Of course sweety, you guys go while we go shower if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course, here is my room key" Chris offered knowing they hadn't booked a hotel as they were sleeping in the hospital,

"Thank you"

"Did you guys bring a car here or do you need me to drop you?" Randy offered,

"It's okay we will just get a cab"

"No it's not an issue, I'll take you guys" he insisted,

"Thank you son" Punk's dad said.

"I'll come with you guys if that's okay" Candice offered,

"Of course darling" he added.

They exited the room. There was small talk and slight conversations to pass the time, but the half an hour since they had left felt like it had been hours. But finally it was time.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Cena"

"Yes doctor" she answered as they stood up,

"You can see Maria now" the doctor stated,

"That's great so does that mean she will be okay?"

The doctors face fell slightly, Jeff and Matt looked at each other as though they knew what that look meant. It was the look they had seen before being told their mother didn't have long left.

"I am really sorry to tell you this but we have done everything we could but she is very weak and has lost too much blood, her heart won't be able to carry on beating for much longer"

"What does that mean?" John asked,

"It means that she doesn't have long left"

John and Maria's mom fell to the floor intensely sobbing as her husband held her in his arms.

"I know this is hard, but she doesn't have long left, I really would suggest spending these final moments with your daughter while you still can"

* * *

They entered the room, surprised to be awaited by a huge smile on Maria's face. She was always happy and bubbly and even with death some how that didn't change.

"Hey" she said softly,

They all smiled at her, her mom immediately grabbed her hand and sat next to her, while John and his dad gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood besides her.

"How's Punk?" she let out,

John's face turned cold, he hated the fact that it was his fault yet he was okay. While his little sister was in the position she was in.

"He is going to be okay, nothing too serious" John answered,

"That's amazing! Why do you say it as though it's not?"

"Because he should be in your position, this is all his fault" John said raising his voice,

"Don't say that, it's not his fault John. If any of us drove the same thing could have happened we were all drunk"

"But none of you should have drove because you were all drunk, that's the point!"

"I wanted to go, there was nothing that could have stopped me not even Punk. Besides, god has a plan for us all and if this was his plan then it was meant to be, so it couldn't have been anyone's fault. Not Punk's and certainly not yours" she said softly knowing that he would partly blame himself,

"Whatever" John said,

"Promise me you will tell Punk that it isn't his fault, that he needs to carry on living his life without blaming himself for this. Please promise me"

John let out a slight sigh, thinking about what the right thing to do was.

"Fine, I promise" he agreed taking hold of her hand,

"What about Stace and Adam?"

"Adam I think will be okay, but Stacey is in a coma and they don't know if she will ever wake up"

Maria's smile disappeared, she didn't mind the thought of herself dying but her friend hurt a whole lot more. She just had to tell herself that she will be okay, and if not like herself she wants to go to a better place. She shook off the sad thought as she didn't want her family to catch on, she had to be okay, for their sake.

"Now make sure, you tell everyone and yourself for that matter, to live their best life for me. That I wouldn't want them being miserable, that I want them to live how I would, care free and happily, because life is too short. Trust me I know" she joked,

Her parents let out a small laugh,

"Always a kidder" her dad smiled,

"Look after these two dad, I know you can be strong but mom will need you to be strong for the both of you" she whispered as her voice started to get weaker.

"I love you so much my darling angel, I don't know how I'll survive without you" her mom said weeping in hysterics,

"Mom, you're the strongest woman I know, I know you'll be fine. Besides you'll never be without me, I will always be there with all of you, whenever and wherever you need me." Maria said confidently,

"I love you so much baby girl" Mr Cena said trying to hold back the tears,

"I love you too dad. I love all of you guys more than anything in the world, and I am so grateful to have had 18 amazing years with such a wonderful family. I truly am so lucky, even though it may not seem it, I really am so blessed." she said with happy tears welling up in her eyes,

They all embraced in a hug, and then they held her hands as she shut her eyes for the last time.

An hour had passed before they finally managed to tear themselves away from Maria's room. They all looked so exhausted from crying too much, they were grateful they at least got to say good bye but it didn't lessen the pain. They also knew Maria would want them to be happy and celebrate her life, rather than mourn her death. But it was too soon, they could hopefully smile again and be happy for her, but for now all they felt was sadness and anger, like they were just living in darkness. They dragged themselves into the waiting room, where all of John's friends were all gathered.

"John?" Matt asked as he approached his friend worried,

"What happened?" Trish asked as she too approached him,

"She's dead" he said blankly,

Everyone's eyes grew out of their sockets, not one person expected that. Except for Matt and Jeff who from experience knew, but that still didn't eliminate the shock when it actually happened. Stephanie and Candice immediately burst into tears and fell into the arms of their boyfriends. Amy was in utter shock, she was devastated but being the carer she is she didn't want to cry in front of Maria's parents when she knew it wouldn't help, she had to be there for them just like she knew Maria would have wanted, so she embraced them in a supportive hug with the help of Jeff, letting them have a shoulder to cry on besides each other. Trish's heart broke when she heard the words exit John's mouth. Not only because she had lost one of her best friends, but also because John who was a different best friend to her had just lost a sister and she knew how lost he would be without her, tears fell from her eyes as she made eye contact with him and opened her arms, in which John fell into finally letting out the bursts of tears he had tried to hold back. Matt also joined the hug, just to reassure John that he wasn't alone. Matt knew better than anyone that this was going to be hard, John's life would forever be different, but he also knew better than anyone that it will slowly get easier. But until then, until he was able to live his life like normal, like Maria would have wanted, he would have to be there for his best friend, they would all be there for him.


	20. Punk's devestation to the news

Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guys think xxxx. Btw sorry about not putting names to the parents, I honestly didn't see a point as there would be too many names and it would confuse me as to which name belonged to which parent, so I just stuck with calling them whoever's mom or dad they are.

* * *

The next hour everyone just remained in the waiting room, in complete silence, just holding someone to try reduce the pain, until the arrival of Punk's parents caught everyone's attention. They had a smile on their face as they had spent just over an hour with their son after returning back to the hospital, but their smile disappeared as they could sense something terrible had just happened by the atmosphere. Christian explained what happened to them as he knew if any of the girls, John or his parents tried to explain they would probably break down again. Punk's parents were devastated, not only because a sweet young girl had died way before she should, but because said girl was the love of their son's life. They knew how much it would break him, and in that moment the others suddenly remembered that Punk didn't know.

"I am so sorry. I know my son was driving and you probably hate him and wish it was him instead, and we get that, we probably would too if it were the other way around. But it was an accident so please please please forgive our son, we understand if you can't but please know we are truly sorry" Punk's mother cried,

"It's okay, I mean I can't lie I do wish it were the other way around but any parent would wish it weren't their child. But we know it was a horrible accident, it wasn't his fault" Mrs Cena assured holding her hand,

"That won't stop him thinking it though, he's going to blame himself" Christian said,

"Someone needs to let Punk know what's happened" Chris said,

"Is he still awake?" Stephanie asked,

"Yeah he is, but visiting time is over. But I'll go ask the doctor if he will allow this exception" Punk's dad said,

"This is going to break him, they just officially became a couple and now this, he will be heart broken" Randy said,

"Poor him" John mocked sarcastically,

"John" his mom scolded,

John looked up at his mom, and then to Punk's mom who was looking to the ground in guilt.

"Someone needs to tell Adam too" Candice said,

"His parents have gone back to their hotel room, I'll go call them and ask if they could give the doctor permission to let us tell him" Christian said,

"They extended the time by an hour for today so we can tell him, they will allow up to 4 people just this once" Punk's dad told as he returned to the room,

"I'll let you kids decide who should tell him" Punk's mom said,

"I'm going" John said,

"John I don't think that's a good idea" Trish said, she knew he was angry but Punk didn't need to feel worse than he already did,

"I am going, I made a promise to Maria to tell him it wasn't his fault and I am not going to break it" John said sternly,

"The doctor said only two people can go tell Adam as he is now in a ward with other people, so they have to keep the noise down" Christian said,

"How comes they moved him?" Punk's dad asked,

"Because he isn't in a relatively critical position as his fractured skull wasn't very severe and there doesn't seem to be any brain damages, he's basically just in the hospital until he recovers a bit more, nothing else needs to be done now, which hopefully won't be too long" Christian explained,

"Well one of you should go with Punk and one Adam as you two are their closest friends" Amy suggested,

"Honestly I think Adam would want us both to go to Punk, he will need us more" Chris said,

"That's probably true, so you two, John, who else?" Amy asked,

"Trish should go just to make sure John stays calm" Candice said,

John and Trish looked at each other and gave a slight smile, John knew if he lost it with Punk, in which there was a high likelihood, she would have the best shot at getting John to shut up.

* * *

Candice and Randy were the two who went to tell Adam, he was devastated when he heard the news, just how they all were. They had spoke about Maria and the funny little memories and experiences they had with her, the chat turned positive, it was nice to talk about her, remember her life not mourn her death. Just like she would have wanted.

* * *

The group were waiting to hear back from the rest of their friends who went to tell Punk and Adam the news. Matt offered to take Cena's parents to a hotel, there was no longer a need for them to be staying in the hospital so they decided to book a room until they sort out everything with Maria's death certificate etc.

"Is it okay if I go with you?" Amy asked,

Matt looked stunned but of course he agreed, he wasn't sure why she wanted to come but he was grateful. After a short ride to the hotel it was now just Amy and Matt in the front of the car.

"Did you want to get anything from your room or something?" Matt asked,

"No why?" she asked,

"I thought that was why you wanted to come" he said even more confused,

"Actually no"

"So what's up?"

Amy let out a soft breath before finally finding the courage to find her words.

"With everything that has happened with Maria, I just realised life is too short. If what happened to her were to happen to me, I don't wanna regret anything. I want to be happy and you make me happy, I don't want something so stupid to ruin that. Maria wants us to be happy and live our best lives, and I want to do that, for her, but I don't think I can do that without you. But I get it, I get it if you can't forgive me for giving up on us so easy. I get it that it shouldn't need to take death for me to realise how much I love you and want to be with you. I get it if you don't wanna be with me anymore, but I couldn't not tell you how I feel" Amy said softly trying to avoid eye contact,

"Listen Amy I'm sorry..."

"Stop. I know what that means. I get it Matt you don't have to explain yourself" she said trying to exit the car,

He grabbed her hand and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"...I'm sorry I was even an idiot to begin with. I'm sorry that you even think that there is a chance I couldn't forgive you or that I didn't wanna be with you anymore. Heck there's nothing for me to even forgive. You have my heart Amy, I want nothing more than to get back together with you if you will let me" Matt smiled,

She smiled back.

"So does that mean you're my boyfriend again?"

"Only if you're my girlfriend again".

They both let out a soft laugh.

"Let's get back to the hospital" Matt suggested,

"Good idea" she responded.

* * *

"Hey" Chris said as he entered the room with the others,

"What are you guys doing here?" Punk asked confused,

"There's something you need to know" Christian said,

"What?" Punk said worried,

"It's Maria" Christian answered,

Punk's face dropped and his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest when his two best friends explained what had happened. Punk couldn't hold back the tears, they came flooding down unable to be contained. Christian and Chris grabbed their friend in a huge hug, in spite his attempts to push them off and hit them in anger. The saddening sight bought tears to Trish and even made John feel sad for Punk, knowing Punk was probably almost as distraught and empty as John was and even John knew that.

Punk finally managed to push the two guys off of him and when he was free he attempted to remove all the wires and medical pieces attached to him, thinking he did not deserve to live in this world.

"Punk stop it!" Chris yelled as he restrained Punk's hands,

"I killed her, I killed Maria. How do you expect me to live knowing that?" he cried,

"You didn't Punk it wasn't your fault" Chris said,

"I was driving the car, I was drunk and driving the car. If it's not my fault then whose is it?" he yelled,

"It was no ones fault, it was an accident Punk" Christian told his friend sternly,

"Please, you guys are just saying that. But deep down you know that's not true. You all do" he said looking at John at the latter part,

"Well Maria knows it wasn't your fault, that's all that matters" John said,

"What?" Punk said softly,

"She told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault, that if you hadn't drove her home she would have drove herself. She made me promise to tell you and make you see that it wasn't your fault. She said everything is in god's hands and it is all part of the plan, nothing to do with you" John said softly,

"You aren't the first one of us to drive drunk, many of us have done it. This was an awful accident that could have happened to any of us and could have happened before, but unfortunately it happened to you guys. But you can't blame yourself for something you didn't know would happen" Trish explained,

Punk paused for a moment, he knew Maria was stubborn and therefore that she was right, she would have taken herself home if he hadn't, it may have happened either way, it may have been part of god's plan, it may have just been an accident, it could have happened to someone else in a different situation. But it didn't change the fact that if they weren't in that car there wouldn't have been a crash, and in Punk's eyes that meant Maria would have still been alive if they didn't make that mistake.

"And you?" he asked,

"Me?" John said confused,

"Maria thinks it's not my fault but you?" he questioned,

"Of course we don't think it's your fault" Trish said attempting to answer for him,

"Not you Trish" Punk said,

John looked into Punk's eyes, he stared for a while not speaking. He took a deep breath before finally answering.

"I blamed myself, then I blamed you. I can't lie." John replied,

"That's what I thought" Punk smiled,

"If you hadn't driven the car she probably would still be alive right now..." John started,

"...John" Trish interrupted,

"Let me finish" John told Trish,

"If you hadn't driven the car she may still be alive. If I stopped you guys from driving back knowing you were drunk she probably would still be alive. If Maria wasn't so stubborn and just stayed the night with us she probably would still be alive. If it wasn't Jeff's birthday and we didn't have a party she probably would still be alive. If Matt didn't decide to throw Jeff a party she probably would still be alive. If AJ didn't have a house available and we did it in our rooms instead she probably would still be alive. Or if we never met AJ for his house to even be an option, she probably would still be alive."

He took a breath.

"There are a lot of scenarios in which if they did not happen, what happened with Maria probably wouldn't have, but they did happen and that's life. So no, no I don't think it was your fault, nor is it anyone else's. Yes it potentially could have been avoided but maybe it was inevitable, but the mystery of life is that we will never know. We can blame ourselves but that won't get us anywhere, we just gotta accept it as an accident, just like she did" John said,

Punk was surprised, he was hoping John would blame him because in his eyes it was his fault, not even Maria telling him otherwise would make him think different.

"If someone chose to shoot another person and that person then died, is it their fault, god's or an accident?" Punk asked,

"That's different, you didn't have the intention of hurting anyone" Christian tried to explain,

"True but I still did, even though it was an accident, it doesn't change the fact that she is dead. And I was the one behind the wheel and therefore holding the gun" Punk said with tears welling up in his eyes,

"You can't blame yourself" Chris yelled,

"Even if you guys are right, even if she would have gone by herself, or if someone else was driving the same could have happened, or that it could have happened to anyone, at the end of the day it's irrelevant because she didn't go by herself. Someone else wasn't driving. It didn't happen to someone else. It happened to her. And it happened to her while I was driving. Therefore I have to take the blame" Punk yelled back.

"I get it, I do. A part of me blames myself even though I know it isn't my fault, Maria telling me not blame myself can't change that. But you gotta find a way to live with yourself because she loved you and she didn't die for nothing. So you gotta pull yourself together, and find a way to accept the guilt for her sake, because if after all this you fuck up your life, her death would be for nothing. You gotta live your life for her, like she would have wanted because I know for a fact, she was relieved it was her in that position not you. That if she could have chosen between the two of you what happened is exactly what she would chose. And yeah you would have too, but unfortunately for you that didn't happen. So for now yeah, be upset, blame yourself, do whatever you need to do to get you through. But eventually you're gonna have to man up and be happy, because I don't want her life, or even her death, to have gone to waste on an empty life that she wouldn't have wanted for you." John said confidently before walking out,

Punk was silent for a bit taking in John's strong words. He understood what he was saying, and knew it was what Maria would have wanted, but it isn't what he wants. He didn't want to be happy in a world without Maria, and he couldn't see how he ever could.

"I want to sleep" Punk demanded,

"I know it's hard, it's hard for us all. But we are here for you" Trish reassured Punk before following after John,

"Even if you can't accept it wasn't your fault like Maria, John and all of us did, you eventually have to find a way to be okay with it, so do yourself a favour and give yourself a break because eventually you're going to have to, so it may as well be now" Christian added before saying his goodbyes with Chris, leaving their friend to cry himself to sleep.


	21. Will Stacey make it?

Hey I just wanted to say this chapter covers about a month in time, it may make it seem a bit rushed and that too much is happening in one chapter but I have been struggling to write these sadder chapters, as I'm just not very familiar and good with it, so am trying to progress back into the more light hearted teen drama in the following chapters. Anyway it is a short chapter but hope you enjoy xx

* * *

It had been two weeks since Maria had died. Her and John's parents were finalising everything with her death, it was taking longer than normal as they wanted to fly her body back to St Louis for the funeral to be held there. Adam had been discharged a week or so ago but was instructed to be stay bed bound and do nothing, he still had to take it easy for a bit. The university provided him and his parents a larger room temporarily until he got better, to provide them with enough space for them all to sleep, as well as facilitate a few visitors. Punk was physically get stronger but emotionally, it was still too soon to start recovering. He was expected to be discharged today. Now that Maria had gone, John had no interest to stay in the hospital and be reminded of her death. He stayed in his room with Matt who didn't leave his friend's sight. Randy and Jeff were with them for most of the day, but would visit the hospital at least an hour a day to support the girls waiting to hear about Stacey and to visit Punk when they were allowed.

"Any update on Stace?" Amy asked who had just arrived at the hospital with Trish,

"Nope, she is still unresponsive to any of the tests. The doctor said that there's nothing they can do. That she is essentially dead but just breathing" Candice answered,

"The doctor's are encouraging her parents to pull the plug, but obviously they don't want to give up on her" Steph added,

"It's been over two weeks since the tests showed that she is basically fully brain dead, I don't understand what they think will change" Candice said,

"It's their daughter" Trish said sympathetically,

"I understand that, but we can't be selfish and keep her here because we don't want her to go. We need to do what's best for Stacey and if she has no life in her then it is the right thing to do" Candice defended,

"Maybe it is the right thing but it doesn't make it easy" Amy said.

"I know, your right. I can't imagine what they must be going through" Candice sympathised.

"They're living a parent's worst nightmare" Trish said,

"We just have to be there for them the best we can, for Stacey" Amy told the girls.

* * *

A few days later and still there was no improvements with Stacey. Punk was now in a similar situation to Adam, released but strictly bed bound. While Adam was now able to walk around, slowly and in pain, but he was getting back to normal. But Stacey, there was no improvements.

"I know this isn't easy, but your daughter isn't going to wake up. It isn't going to get any easier on her or you delaying what you know is the right thing to do. I am really sorry, but there's nothing that can be done to save your daughter" a doctor pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time this week.

Her parents finally decided to pull the plug in which was the worst decision they ever had to make in their lives. They were absolutely devastated, they didn't even get to say goodbye, at least John and the family had that honour. Everyone had come to say their last words before Stacey was officially made dead, even Adam was allowed. The only person missing from the group of friends was Punk who wasn't allowed, but even if he was, he probably wouldn't have come, he couldn't accept another death on his shoulders.

* * *

A week had passed since Stacey's death and it was the day of the funeral, Maria's funeral more specifically. They had all flown to St Louis to be there, even Adam and Punk who were still some what recovering. It was a hard day for Punk, but he loved Maria and knew he would regret not saying good bye to her for one last time. Besides maybe he could get some closure that he needed that will eventually allow him to start moving on with his life, but he doubted that would happen. It was one of the worst days they had all experienced, there was moments where they would try make happy references and jokes to lighten the mood like she would have wanted, but people had to cry, be upset and mourn her. They needed to. John was surprisingly strong, maybe because he had to be for his parents, maybe because he had no tears left to cry, but he had managed to keep his eyes dry of tears for the day. But when the coffin was bought to the ground, and started to be buried, the stab in the pit of his soul could not be avoided, just like everyone else he had to feel the pain.

"You okay?" Matt asked,

"No" John answered,

"That was a dumb question wasn't it? Matt added,

"Yep" John said letting out a soft laugh,

"I know it's hard. But I do promise, it will get easier over time" Matt promised,

"I hope so" John said optimistically,

"It will. In some ways you'll become even closer with her. She will always be there looking out for you, guiding you and protecting you. She is forever bonded with you now" Jeff said,

John smiled slightly nodding, hoping that his friends were right.

"I just gotta make sure, I live my life for her, that I do her proud and make her happy" John said,

"And you'll do that, just as long as you're happy she will be too" Trish smiled.

* * *

Two weeks after and it was Stacey's funeral. It was like the group's only association the past months had been around death. But even with the experience they had with Maria, it didn't make it any easier. It still felt just as new and raw, only this time the funeral was back in New York where Stacey and her family lived. They cried again, they mourned again, they were heart broken again. Things that they had each done too much of recently. It felt just as sad as Maria's funeral, seeing Stacey's parents completely broken made it worse, her mom looked as though she was losing her sanity, but that was to be expected, having to witness your child's death. No parent should have to experience such a thing. The funeral was beautiful all things considered but the beautiful speeches, poems and flowers couldn't shed light on the situation. Two beautiful young girls had died.

The group were broken, they had lost two amazing friends in a period of three weeks, the group could never be the same again, not properly anyway. No matter how hard they tried to forget, and even successfully managed to move on or be happy, the two girls would forever be in their hearts, thoughts and memories. Forever and always.


	22. Exposing the lies

Today was a hard day for John. That night he had a dream about Maria, it was as if it was a message from her telling him that she was okay, it was exactly what he needed. It gave him strength and happiness. He was at peace. He honestly believed, in fact he knew, that Maria was at peace, that she was in a better place and that she wanted her life to be remembered bringing joy to the people she loved, she didn't want her death to upset them, even though she understood why it would. He knew that Maria was there with him just as much as before, just in a different way. He was starting to adjust to the idea that his little sister would no longer be there next to him, but in his heart she would always be, and that gave John comfort. He will always love Maria, and not a day will pass where he won't miss her. He would always be forever grateful for the 18 years they had shared. But sometimes John couldn't help but be upset and angry, he missed her and he didn't think the pain would ever go. It had been 5 months since she had died and although things had returned to normal, well as normal as it could be given the circumstances, it was still hard given it was his little sister's birthday, who was not here physically to celebrate. John shook his head, the dream pierced through his mind as if it was a message from Maria telling John to quit the whining. She wanted her life to be celebrated, so that's exactly what they would do. They were going to celebrate Maria's life tomorrow and reminisce on all the fun times, because if her death taught them anything, it is that life is too short to waste time being upset. They needed to live life, not only for themselves but for her. But tonight, he was going to stay in his bed and just sleep until the afternoon.

* * *

After everything that had went on Trish and Jeff barely saw each other, privately at least. They hadn't told anyone as people had just started to recover from the deaths, and the recovery was minimal. But since Matt and Amy knew, they had some how agreed to rake them into a double date. They were at a small little Japanese place, relatively far from the campus so no one would see them.

"When are you guys planning on telling everyone?" Amy asked not holding back on the awkward questions,

"Now that everything is starting to get back to normal, soon hopefully" Trish smiled,

"I am not looking forward to telling Randy, but it must be done" Jeff said,

"When you tell him, can I be there?" Matt asked,

"Don't worry, I'll be there so trust me, there won't be a fight for you to have to break up" Trish reassured,

"Trust me there will be a fight, and I ain't gonna break it up I'll be eating popcorn" Matt laughed,

"With me of course" Amy added to which the blonde hit her on the arm,

"Some support please" Jeff pleaded,

"Randy has calmed down he won't fight because he knows he has no right, he'll just be disappointed in Jeff more than he will be angry" Trish explained,

"Why did you have to say that? Disappointment is much worse than anger" Jeff said genuinely worried about hurting his friend,

"It will be okay babe, I promise." Trish assured,

"Really?" Jeff asked,

"Yeah really?" Amy added not believing Trish which got her a stern face from her friend,

"Yes really, and just in case how bout I open the birthday present I got you and test it out tonight just in case he kills one of us so we can't enjoy it after" Trish said seductively,

"Aww that's nice, what did you get him?" Matt said cluelessly,

"Lingerie you idiot" Amy said shaking her head,

"Ew" Matt said shaking the thought of his little brother having sex,

Their meals had arrived and a good few shots later they were really starting to have some fun and loosen up.

"Guys you know we can't be drunk and not have a little game" Trish suggested,

"Oh no, they end in disaster, trust me" Matt said sternly,

Amy laughed, "Oh come on it will be fine, no dares just truths"

"Fine" Matt agreed,

"Okay each of us gets a question that we all have to answer, including ourselves. One question so make it a good one. But no lies, we have to tell the absolute truth" Trish said,

"I'll go first, my question is what is your most disgusting habit?" Jeff asked,

"I bite my nails" Trish said,

"I click my knuckles too much" Matt said,

"HAAAAA!" Amy mocked jokingly,

"What?" Matt asked,

"I would have gone with the fact that you eat like an absolute dog, you fart all the time or that your the messiest person alive" Amy said,

"What's yours then?" Matt asked,

"I am probably the second messiest person alive, if it wasn't for Trish's nagging our room would be a wreck" Amy said,

"Same with John" Matt high fived his girl as if they should be proud of their messy connection,

"Jeff?" Trish asked,

"I have been told I eat with my mouth open on occasion" Jeff answered,

"I can confirm" Matt added,

"Okay my turn, who do you hate the most out of the bitch squad?" Trish asked,

"That's a hard one" Amy said trying to think of an answer,

"Easy for me, Mickie" Jeff said,

"If Maryse went to our high school and I hated her as long as the others, I think it would have been her as she is the queen bitch, but as she is some what new I will have to agree with Mickie" Trish agreed,

"Ashley, although I probably deep down have some what of a love for her, like really really deep down; I also have the most hate for her as she has done the worst stuff to me" Amy said,

"I'll go with Mickie after what she did to Jeff" Matt also agreed.

"Okay my turn, how many people have you slept with?" Amy asked,

Amy and Matt started dating when they were 16, but she knew he was hot and had many girls after him. He would always lie and say that Amy was his first but she knew it wasn't true, he too knew she knew that but it was just funny to him her getting frustrated by not knowing. She wasn't his first she knew that for sure but what number was she? He jumped right in knowing the question was for him,

"Five" he answered,

"Five?" she said shocked,

"Two were ex girlfriends and two just some random girls. And one is my lovely, beautiful, smart current girlfriend"

"Relax, with the compliments. I'm not mad. I honestly expected more."

"Why, how many have you slept with?" Matt asked,

"Three" she answered,

"What? You slept with two people before me" Matt exclaimed,

"One was an ex boyfriend, one was a summer romance" Amy explained,

"Wow I thought I was your first" Matt said,

"Why did you think that?" she asked,

"I dunno, I just assumed" he answered,

"Well at least you know now not to assume things" she smiled,

"Okay you two?" Matt smiled evilly knowing this would reveal if they had already slept together.

"One" Jeff answered,

"Same" Trish smiled,

"No way you two had sex?!" Amy exclaimed excitedly,

"Shhh, keep your voice down" Trish demanded,

"Relax no one here knows you guys" Amy defended,

"Wait Jeff did you say one?" Matt asked confused,

"I know shocking right, one of the heart throbs in our high school never had sex until college" Trish said proudly,

"No I knew that" Matt said starting to laugh,

"But was Mickie really that bad that you forgot?" Matt questioned still laughing,

"What?" Trish let out softly,

"Yeah what?" Jeff said widening his eyes trying to indicate Matt to stop talking,

"Mickie and Jeff didn't have sex, she was just lying to try say she was pregnant" Amy explained,

"Oh god that girl was crazy" Matt said remembering her attempted lie,

"But no Jeff you guys slept with each other a few times. You told me, Randy and John remember, when at first you were just using her for some fun, before you actually caught feelings. In which when that happened I assume you did it some more. Are you two just joking with me or did you actually forget?" Matt asked Trish and Jeff confused as to what was going on,

Trish didn't say anything she just looked at Jeff as if to say explain, now! But when Jeff opened his mouth no words would escape.

"Did you sleep with Mickie?" she asked calmly,

"Yes but let me..."

"...You fucking lying asshole" Trish interrupted,

"I shouldn't have lied, I am so sorry. I was just embarrassed because I told you how important it is to be with someone I love, and I didn't want you to think I could ever love someone as disgusting as her" he tried to explain,

"Well unless you were lying how important it was to you, then you obviously did love her if you fucked her like you said you would when you do it for the first time" Trish yelled,

"It was after the halloween party, I saw you kiss John and was trying to stay calm with you. I had to just let out my frustration some how"

"So you let your 'frustrations' out inside of Mickie, ah that makes sense" Trish mocked,

"I know I messed up" Jeff said,

"Yeah you did, not even because you fucked the bitch, I would have understood that. If you fell for her then I get it, even if you changed your mind and it became meaningless, that's fine. BUT YOU LIED TO ME JEFF" she screamed,

"I know and I am sorry for that"

"You lied to my face three fucking times, on her birthday when you said you hadn't slept together, on your birthday when you promised that there were no more secrets, and today when you said you slept with one person. You lie to me like it's fucking easy" she yelled,

"It wasn't easy" he defended,

"Then how did you do it so much with not a care in the world, you are good at it as well. You fully had me fooled, well done Jeff well done" Trish applauded,

"Trish please, I was too embarrassed with my mistake to tell you the truth. I am so sorry I promise I won't lie to you again"

"You shouldn't have lied in the first place, you should have told me the truth because it's not even that bad. It's the constant lying that hurts me"

"I am sorry Trish"

"At least one good thing is I found out before we told the others, now we don't have to tell Randy or anyone else because we are done" Trish yelled,

"Please don't..."

"Fuck you Jeff, it's over. For good this time" she said before storming outside,

"Thanks a lot you asshole" Jeff yelled at Matt,

"Don't yell at him when this is all your fault" Amy yelled back,

"If he didn't open his fat mouth"

"How was I to know you were lying about sleeping with Mickie?" Matt defended,

"The fact I only said one" Jeff yelled,

"I thought she was a shit lay and you just forgot. It's your own fault for lying in the first place" Matt yelled back,

"Exactly, come on Matt let's go find Trish. This dickhead will be fine without us, I mean he has Mickie's number" Amy said bitterly before leaving with her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Matt said as he approached a crying Trish,

She wiped the tears and put on a fake smile,

"Yeah just waiting on the uber, shouldn't be long now"

"Mind if we come with?" Amy asked,

"Of course, ah just in time because here it is" Trish said,

They all sat in the back, Trish was in the middle being hugged by the both of them, rotating which shoulder to cry on. This wasn't the first time she had been heartbroken by Jeff, but she was determined for it to be the last. She deserved better than a guy who can lie like his life depends on it, like it comes naturally to him. She deserved better than him. She deserved better than Jeff.


	23. Stratusfying Cena

Warning this chapter contains sexual content, if it makes you uncomfortable you can just skip that scene when it gets to it, or go to the following chapter as it will be clear what happened anyway. Anyway enjoy xxxx

* * *

Once they arrived at the party they all immediately went to the bar and did a shot for Maria, another shot for Stacey and then a third shot for Maria's 19th birthday. Punk did a shot of tomato juice instead as it tasted just as disgusting and he had decided to stop drinking after the accident. A few drinks later and Jeff was still miserable, he couldn't have fun knowing that Trish was mad at him, and that they were over before they even properly started. He just couldn't seem to stop fucking up, he knows now it was stupid to lie, but at the time it seemed like the better thing to do if he wanted to get Trish back. He didn't think about what it would really do if she found out. He couldn't even try make her talk to him because she would flip out on him given she was under the influence of alcohol. And to be honest he couldn't explain himself he already did the best he could, he couldn't justify his actions he just had to wait until she was ready to forgive him, or if she even would. Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave before he ruined the night for everyone else.

"I'm feeling a bit ill, I think I'm gonna head home" Jeff said,

"So soon?" John asked,

"Yeah sorry man" Jeff said,

"I'll come with you" Punk said also wanting to escape,

"Okay see you guys later, and thanks for coming" John said more specifically to Punk at the latter part,

"Of course" Punk smiled softly.

* * *

The rest stayed and the night continued as they celebrated Maria's birthday.

"Break it up you two" Candice said at Amy and Matt who were all over each other,

"We can't, when we get a bit tipsy, we get horny and have sex. But sadly that isn't going to happen tonight so we need to make the most out of it here" Amy said as her and Matt were practically dry humping,

"Okay gross, if you guys stop for the rest of the night I will sleep on the floor in Randy and Jeff's room and you can have our room to yourselves" John told Matt,

"No it's fine, sorry we will stop" Amy reassured, obviously not wanting John to have to leave his own bed on today of all days,

"We can control ourselves, I ain't leaving your side tonight" Matt said,

"Listen I am leaving to stay in Jeff and Randy's room, so unless you want to join me on the floor I suggest you take advantage of the free room. Besides don't worry about it Maria's party should end with a bang, I guess you two can do it literally" John joked,

"No I can't let you take the floor, use my bed at least, that's if it's okay with Trish?" Amy asked,

"Of course it is" Trish reassured,

"Great" Matt said,

"Now everyone is done making out, let's carry on partying" Stephanie cheered in which they all joined.

A couple hours had passed since Punk and Jeff had left, and the crew drank and danced even more than they already were. Stephanie and Candice got absolutely wasted, but much to John and Trish's, and Amy and Matt's inconvenience so did Randy and Chris. This meant that Matt and Amy had to practically drag both of the guys into their beds but luckily they had the help of the slightly less drunk Christian and Adam, which was good given the two muscular men were extremely heavy when they were unconscious. John and Trish had to do the same with the two girls, which to their advantage were lighter, but they had no help, so even carrying two slim ladies got heavy after a while. Finally everyone was in their rooms, most of the friends knocked out in deep sleep, Matt and Amy doing you know what, and John and Trish getting ready for sleep.

* * *

"I should have brought spare clothes" John suggested,

"Well you can always wear my clothes but something tells me it won't fit" the blonde joked,

"I'll just stay in the jeans and shirt but thanks for the offer" John laughed,

"Don't be silly you'll be covered in bed anyway and it's absolutely boiling, we are both grown ups anyway so I am sure you'll manage in your boxers" Trish laughed,

"Okay thanks, do you have a spare tooth brush?" John asked,

"Actually I do, here" Trish said giving him one,

Once John had finished, Trish went to get dressed and brush her teeth. She removed all her make up and let her hair loose before returning to the main room. John was sitting on the edge of his bed when he looked up at Trish. He was taken a back slightly. How can someone look so beautiful even when they have no make up, are tired, drunk and about to go to sleep. She was wearing an oversized baseball shirt, and even effortlessly she looked just as good as she did earlier tonight.

"Hey that top could have fit me" John said,

"Well I am wearing it so" Trish said sticking out her tongue,

"Well I want it, I feel naked without proper clothes on" John complained,

"Don't you normally sleep in boxers?" she asked,

"Yeah when I share a room with Matt, or a girl I am, you know. Not my close friend"

"Well it's boiling anyway as I said so you don't need a top" she justified folding her arms,

"Well if I don't need it then neither do you" John said standing up in front of her against the wall,

Her heart escaped her chest for a moment as she got nervous at the thought of his response. He looked up into her eyes, they were locked in eye contact neither one breaking the stare. They stayed like this for at least a minute before John finally broke the silence and carried on what he was saying.

"So I am just going to do you a favour and take it off for you" he said slowly pulling the top off of her as she stood still, frozen in her tracks,

John bit his lip in awe as he unveiled Trish, in a white laced bra and panties. The lace material allowed for John to see her nipple slightly beneath the material, which caused John to involuntarily lick his lips.

"Better?" John asked,

Trish was still frozen. She wasn't sure if she wasn't stopping this because she wanted some revenge on Jeff or if it was because of the fluttering feelings she was feeling not only in her stomach but further down. She didn't know what was going on, and as much as she knew it would be a smart idea just to go into her bed and go to sleep, she couldn't because she was frozen still.

However, Trish did manage to provide John with a weak nod, answering his question for him. Which caused a cheeky smirk to appear on his face.

"Are you still hot?" John asked,

Again she managed to muster a nod, again causing a larger smirk to appear on his face. John leaned closer towards Trish, he cupped her face slightly, before running his hands along her breast all the way down her stomach until he finally reached her, slowly he pulled her panties down, caressing her thighs as he did this.

Trish leaned her head back slightly against the wall, trying to settle her rapidly increasing heart rate. However, this instead completely accelerated when he laid soft kisses along her vagina, causing a soft moan to escape. But when John grabbed Trish's ass in his hands allowing him to stay stable and in place on the floor so that he could perfectly battle with her clit in his mouth, the soft moans got more loud and more intense. Trish grabbed John by his head further pushing his mouth into her, which was mirrored by John grabbing her behind even tighter to pull himself closer. Trish's moans got louder and louder, she felt like she was on ecstasy, high of an amazing feeling she had never felt before and she didn't want it to ever stop. John's tongue went faster as he hit a sweet spot that caused Trish's knees to go weak. She would have fell if it weren't for John holding her in place. When suddenly right when she was about to reach a climatic sensation, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll leave you alone and I will stay at Jeff and Randy's" John said putting on his clothes,

Again Trish was frozen but this time it was out of confusion. John quickly got dressed and exited the room. Trish shook her head trying to snap out of it, she quickly pulled up her panties and went after him.

"John what the hell?" Trish yelled,

"Trish get back inside before someone sees you like that" John whispered trying to not wake people,

Trish remembered that there were other people on the corridor that they both knew and so also lowered her voice,

"Why did you leave?" Trish asked,

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you when you are drunk, or when you feel sorry for me because of you know what day it is. I don't want you to make a mistake, which I know you'll regret in the morning"

"Then you shouldn't have started what you couldn't finish" Trish shot back,

"I am sorry"

"No listen here, I am not drunk to where I don't know what I am doing, so I won't regret anything. And I don't feel sorry for you."

"I can't Tri..."

"Listen, you got me so horny that I am certainly getting some tonight. If it's not with you I will find someone else"

"Oh yeah who and how?" he said slightly jealous,

"It don't matter and I am sure I can persuade someone, there is a guys hall just two floors above. Let me go check that out" she said passing John and walking towards the stairs,

John grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his chest, before picking her up over his shoulders to take her back into the room. John roughly threw her, onto her bed. John hovered over her, with their lips and bodies less than a inch away from each others. He dropped next to her and quickly flipped her so that she was on top of him. Trish bent her legs either side of his body and leaned in towards him, now hovering her lips a mere distance away from his. John couldn't wait and grabbed her face pulling her into a passionate kiss, where they battled with their tongues. They were both struggling to breath, but they couldn't part their lips. John moved his hands away from her face and back to her behind, where he aggressively grabbed it almost spanking her as he did this. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper, until finally they broke apart allowing them both to catch their breath. Trish didn't have this gift for too long though as she slowly moved further down the bed, kissing his perfectly chiselled abs as she went down. She pulled off his boxers unveiling him up and hard, waiting for her. She laid soft kisses first just like he had and then licked the tip before wrapping her mouth around his penis. He grabbed her hair as she moved back and fourth so that he was further deep within her throat. John called her name and let out a loud moan. It felt so good that he was quickly nearing the end, but he wanted this moment to last longer. He pulled Trish's head away and looked at her as she licked her lips seductively. John gave another one of his famous cheeky grins. He sat up, so that he was facing Trish. She made direct eye contact with him as she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. John's mouth opened slightly in amazement at the view. He fell back onto the bed pulling Trish on top of him but so her breast was hovering over his face. She fell into him as he pulled her closer so that he could engulf her breast in his mouth. Trish involuntarily let out a soft moan as his tongue circled her nipples, another sensation she had not experienced.

"Oh John" Trish moaned which further turned him on satisfied that she was calling out his name,

John flipped her now so that he was on top. He couldn't wait anymore, he wanted her to be completely paralysed by him. He pulled off her panties for the second time that night but this time, he entered her.

Trish immediately let out a loud moan. With every thrust he gave, she called his name louder. John sped up going faster and harder which Trish couldn't handle, she had to bite the pillow just to stop her from screaming so loud that she woke up everyone on the hall with them. They both reached the climax after what physically felt like a rollercoaster.

Trish had never experienced anything like this, granted she had only had sex once before with Jeff. But John had been with hundreds of women, and he too had never had sex quite like this. It was sexy, it was raw, physical, passionate and rough, yet still had a sense of intimacy (which is why it was a new experience for John), he was used to the physical stuff but he had never had actual feelings there. In all fairness John was very experienced so it was no surprise to her that he physically was out of this world. She still loved her experience with Jeff but that was in a completely different way. Her first time with Jeff was more special, it was sincere, romantic, genuine and they were making love, not just having sex. But was it just sex with John? If so, why did they fall asleep in each others arms, when there was a perfectly good spare bed?

* * *

Okay hope you guys enjoyed it, if so please review, follow etc but quick question.

Originally I was dead set on Jeff and Trish ending up together, now with John and even AJ in the mix, will it change things? I don't know myself anymore who I want her to end up with. But let me know, what do you guys think? Who should Trish end up with?


	24. Decisions Decisions

Thanks for the reviews, it actually gave me an idea for this chapter and led to me changing this chapter slightly from what I had originally written. So I appreciate it and please keep reviewing to give me any ideas, tell me whether you are team Jeff or John, or whatever else you might want to say. Enjoy xxx

* * *

Trish was confused, but what's new there, she had been confused in her feelings for the longest of times. But she was surprised in that when she woke up next to John, there was no guilt. She didn't feel like she betrayed Jeff and didn't really care that she may hurt him because he sure had hurt her. Besides in her eyes, they were even now. Although she didn't feel guilty she still put her hands to her head and sighed deeply, what had she done? Trish just made the situation a whole lot more complicated, and now she may just have ruined her friendship with John. She didn't necessarily regret her decision, at the moment it was what she wanted and she sure as hell enjoyed it, but she wasn't sure what was going to happen as a result. She didn't even know if she had any real feelings for John or if it was just lust and she didn't know how he felt either. Would she be glad if he just wanted to forget the situation, or would she feel hurt? Trish didn't know the answer yet.

"Morning" he moaned softly awakening from his sleep,

Trish had to find some answers soon because she now had to explain what she felt to John, but she didn't know what to explain when she didn't know how she felt herself.

"Morning" she smiled at him,

"Good morning" a third voice said loudly,

Trish and John's eyes narrowed and both looked at each other puzzled when they heard the third voice, they both mirrored each other when they slowly looked in the direction of the voice coming from the other bed. After all the madness from the night before, they had forgot to set an alarm to warn them to get up, and they seemed to have forgotten that Trish had a room mate with a key to let herself in.

"Did you two have fun?" Amy smiled widely clearly finding the situation amusing,

"It's not what it looks like" Trish defended,

"Sweety you've said that before. It was exactly what it looked like then and it still is now" Amy said folding her arms,

"I better leave and give you two your room back" John said removing the blanket off of him to get out,

"Oh gosh John you're naked" Amy screamed trying to cover her eyes,

"I guess it really was what it looked like" Trish joked laughing at her friend's disgust,

John quickly put on his boxers and then the clothes he was previously wearing the night before.

"I'm decent now you can open your eyes" John told Amy,

"What the hell, did you two do?" Amy laughed again clearly enjoying this,

"I better go" John said attempting to leave,

"Oh no Johnny boy, you're staying till I get some answers" Amy demanded,

"Amy, let the poor boy leave"

"I will, when I get my answers" she repeated,

"We haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet, and I think me and John would rather have that conversation alone" Trish told her best friend,

"Well too bad, you should have woke up earlier or told him to go back into my bed"

"Let's just get this over and done with then we both know Amy isn't going anywhere" John announced sitting back next to Trish,

"Trish put on some clothes first if you want" Amy suggested,

"Good idea" Trish said,

Amy covered her eyes with her hand to allow Trish some privacy, while John just carried on sitting there normally.

"John!" Trish exclaimed,

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before"

Amy laughed at John's response while Trish did not find it so amusing so instead shot him a stern and cold look.

"Fine" John said also covering his eyes allowing Trish to quickly pull her top and panties back on,

"Done" Trish announced,

"Wait" Amy yelled,

"First I need to talk to Trish privately in the bathroom but you better stay right there or I promise you John Cena I will make you regret it" Amy threatened John before pulling Trish into the bathroom,

"What the hell did you do?" Amy whispered so John wouldn't hear while slapping her friend on the arm,

"Owww" Trish let out,

"Jeff is not going to be happy"

"I don't care Amy, I honestly don't. But he isn't going to find out anyway because I am not talking to him and no one else is going to find out about me and John"

"Matt will tell him, Jeff is his brother"

"Matt? Matt isn't going to find out hence me saying no one else is finding out" Trish reiterated,

"Umm yes he is, I don't keep secrets with my boyfriend"

"You only just found out how many people you guys slept with the other night" Trish exclaimed,

"That's what we chose not to tell about ourselves, we don't keep secrets that we find out about other people from each other. We like to gossip!" Amy exclaimed, she was whispering but it was a shouting version of a whisper,

"Well this one you are keeping from him, and that's non negotiable" Trish demanded,

"But..."

"No buts Amy, you're my best-friend. I don't want people finding out, not because I give a fuck about hurting Jeff but because that means Randy will find out I slept with two of his best friends. It will ruin everything"

"Fine" Amy sighed agreeing to keep her mouth shut.

"Is that all?"

"All that I needed to say privately" Amy said unfolding her arms,

"Well let's get back out then" Trish said opening the bathroom door,

Amy and Trish both took a seat on Amy's bed, both facing John.

"So was it a drunken mistake? Do you guys like each other? What does this mean?" Amy asked,

Trish and John looked at each other briefly, neither really knowing the answer. Their silence was an answer to Amy who understood that they were not sure themselves.

"Do you regret it?" Trish finally asking a question she wanted to know John's answer to,

John was silent for a moment, but then softly shook his head.

"No, I don't. Maybe I should as I don't know where this leaves us now, I mean maybe it was a stupid thing to do but last night was..." he paused gazing into her eyes,

He let out a soft breath and a slight laugh, he didn't want to express the full extent of his thoughts in front of Amy, "Last night was a lot of things but a mistake wasn't one of them, for me at least anyway" he carried on looking down at the last bit of his sentence,

Trish smiled slightly before reassuring him "I don't regret it either John, I mean it was good"

"It was good wasn't it" John added,

"Really good" she said biting her lip,

"Okay guys gross enough" Amy said ruining the moment and causing the two to laugh,

"You guys don't regret it but what does this mean? Are you guys dating again, was it just the one time thing, do you like each other?" Amy questioned,

"I honestly don't know how I feel, I'm so confused." Trish let out,

"Me too" John sighed,

"I don't want to go into details because, well, I can't, but I was kinda seeing someone before this happened. We broke it off the night before we slept together, so I can't say I'm fully over him. But I don't know if it was just a rebound thing or I have actual feelings for you. I honestly don't know"

"Who?" John asked,

"I can't say but trust me it's over. But my feelings aren't quite yet,

John nodded as he listened to her,

"I get that, I understand. But I'm confused too.. I mean, we were drunk as hell last night and I don't know if it's a good idea to start us up again, we have done it before and it didn't work out. However, I felt something with you that I haven't felt with other girls but what that something is, I don't know"

"But maybe things would be different this time between you guys if you gave it another shot" Amy intervened,

"But it might not" John replied,

"I don't even want anything serious, I'm not in that head space and I doubt you are either. We are obviously attracted to each other and maybe we have some form of feelings for each other but I'm not in love with you or anything just because we hooked up. I don't think we should overthink us and dive straight into something neither of us actually want" Trish explained,

"So that's settled, it was just a bit of fun between friends that we aren't going to over analyse. And as far as us becoming more or our feelings go, we will just carry on as friends and just see how whatever we have develops over time"

"Agreed, let's just see what happens and have fun. No need to change things between us" Trish agreed,

"So you guys are single and staying friends, does that mean you won't care if the other hooks up with someone else?" Amy questioned,

They both looked at each other, it was clear neither of them would be overjoyed but they knew they would have to deal with it.

"Of course we wouldn't" Trish lied,

"Whatever happens though, we will stay friends" John said extending his hand out, in which Trish shook in agreement.

"Well I hope for everyone's sake that that's what will happen, but I have a funny feeling" Amy said pulling a face,

"You always have a funny feeling about everything" Trish replied.

Amy poked out her tongue at her friend and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"But let's just keep this between us, I would rather not have everyone grill us when we don't know if there's even anything between us to grill" Trish told John,

"Agreed, I mean I know Randy is kinda cool about you dating and he's basically said to me before that he thinks I'm good enough to be with you, but I don't think he meant for a drunken hook up"

"So it's settled, this stays between the three of us" Trish demanded looking at Amy more specifically,

The red head rolled her eyes "I've already said I won't tell Matt"

"Yes but you can't tell the other girls either" Trish told her,

Amy looked at Trish with sadness in her eyes,

"But..."

"No buts" Trish told her best friend,

"Fine" Amy exclaimed crossing her arms in disappointment.

John laughed slightly at Trish telling Amy what to do like a mother tells her child, and more specifically Amy's child like reaction. It was like Trish had just taken away her favourite toy.

"Well this has been lovely but I actually better go now" John said while looking at Amy waiting her approval,

"Fine you can go, hope you enjoyed your stay here" she teased,

"Oh trust me I did" John winked cheekily before finally leaving, causing Trish to blush slightly.

"Well I saw a quick view of his downwards area and by the size of it I'm gonna assume you enjoyed his stay too" Amy said mimicking his cheeky wink,

Trish threw her pillow at her best friend and buried her head in her blanket in embarrassment.

"Well at least you can do a friends with benefits arrangement if you guys get horny" Amy joked,

"I know you're joking but I might just have to, he was pretty damn good" Trish smiled,

"Was he better than Jeff then?"

"I don't know, they were so different. I felt more safe and secure with Jeff, it was more special and romantic because I loved him. With John it was more sexual because I didn't have those feelings, it was more rough and passionate"

"So John was better is what you're saying basically"

"No I'm not. John was more experienced and yes I guess technically more pleasurable sexually. But I enjoyed the experience on a deeper level with Jeff, with him it meant more so felt better emotionally. Besides I only did it with Jeff once, the first time we eased into it gently and it was painful because I had never done it before, he could have more to offer if it became more frequent"

"Well how you feeling about the whole Jeff situation, are you gonna talk to him?"

"No. We have already had so many issues, it shouldn't be this hard this early on, I mean this is meant to be the easy loved up stage, yet we have already had so much drama"

"I just don't get why he lied, I mean I could understand him withholding the truth and not telling you he slept with her if you didn't ask but to lie and say he hadn't, I just don't understand why he thought that would be smart"

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm done going round in circles with him, it's given me enough of a headache already"

"Well I don't think this will help the headache but Jeff popped by Matt's and told me to give you this" Amy said pulling out a notebook from her bag and throwing it on Trish's bed,

Trish looked at it and sighed deeply,

"The journal I gave him" she let out as she picked it up,

"What is it? Not gonna lie I was so close to being a Nosy Nelly and reading it but I thought better not, besides you can tell me what it says anyway"

"I'm not reading it"

"Trish come on, you know the curiosity will always be in the back of your head if you don't"

"I don't want to read his bullshit words"

"If you don't read it I will" Amy told her friend sternly folding her arms,

"Fine" Trish rolled her eyes as she opened it up,

It was a small notebook with only around 40 pages so didn't take her too long to get through it. There was so much information about Jeff that she didn't know like when he was younger he wanted to be a ballerina. When Trish learnt these funny little facts she couldn't help but smile or laugh, even though she didn't want to.

"Read some of it out loud, fill me in sister" Amy demanded,

 _"Regrets:_

 _1) Not telling my mom that I loved her enough when she was around_

 _2) Telling my dad that I wished mom was still here instead of him_

 _3) Letting Maria, Punk, Stacey and Adam leave my party drunk"_

"I think everyone regrets that" Amy interrupted looking down sadly,

"Yeah I definitely do"

"Anyway carry on" Amy said,

 _"4) Not being as good of a best friend to Randy as he is to me_

 _5) Giving up wrestling when I was 14_

 _6) Everything I have ever done that has hurt Trish_

 _7) And lots of other things"_ Trish read out,

"That was sweet" Amy smiled,

Trish carried on reading the journal. There was 5 pages dedicated to Trish saying how sorry he was and how much he loved her and also explaining his thought process behind why he lied. The final page was his resolutions and one of them was to be more honest and in brackets that said to everyone including Randy. Other ones were just to be nicer, be a better friend, spend more time with his dad and other nice ones.

Trish just sat staring at the journal not saying anything after she had finished reading it out.

"I know it's hard now, and maybe you're right. Maybe you shouldn't be having this much issues so early on but love is never easy. He made a mistake..."

"He's made several mistakes" Trish interrupted,

"But I know you love him and he loves you. Trish you are gonna get back with him eventually so why waste your time being alone and angry with him, when you can be happy and together now" Amy carried on,

"Ummm let me think, oh yeah that's right it's because he's a liar" she yelled,

"He explained why, he was just so worried about it turning you off or that it would make you think he loved her, or better yet that he stopped loving you. You both told me how important his first time is to him and he just didn't want you to think that she actually meant something to him because she didn't. He didn't love her, he loved you but when he saw you all over John at the Halloween party, he was pissed off. He couldn't let his anger out on John because of your friendship agreement, so he let it out sexually. It didn't mean anything to him and he didn't want you to think it did"

"You don't need to explain his reasons for having sex with her, I don't care Amy. I don't care that he had sex with his girlfriend. I don't even care if he actually did love her because he had every right to. He lied and that just means I can't trust him. I may love him but I don't want to always be worried that there is something he is lying about"

"Jeff isn't a bad guy, he told you one lie but that doesn't mean everything he says is one. He could lie again, of course he could but he may also learn from his mistake and never break your trust again, just give him the chance to do that"

"He would just think that I'm pathetic and will forgive every mistake he will ever make, or he could just get away with it. I mean he is a good liar, I did only find out about this because of your boyfriend"

"You know the truth always comes out in the end, just give him the chance to prove you right or wrong"

"I'm confused, were you not just saying that if me and John tried again it could work out this time" Trish said frustrated,

"It could but you don't love him right now so it won't. I think you deserve the best guy out there and although I don't exactly think Jeff is that at the moment, if Maria and Stacey's death taught us something it is that life is too short to waste. If you love Jeff and want to be with him then be with him, yeah he may hurt you again but that's a risk in any relationship. There's no point avoiding it if it's what you want because it will happen eventually, so why not now"

"What about John? I just told him that I don't want a serious relationship."

"John would understand if you actually told him the truth about you and Jeff"

"I am attracted to John too though, what if there's something there but I won't ever find out because I choose Jeff"

"If you and John are meant to be then you will be but for right now at least you're in love with Jeff, you can't throw that away for something that may have just been a one night stand. And concerning Jeff getting mad, you two would be even now and he don't need to know that it was with John"

"So you want me to lie, even though the whole reason I am mad is because he lied"

"You're not lying you are just not telling the whole truth, he don't need to know who it was with he just needs to know it happened"

"So if I tell John the truth, he would then be forced to lie or 'not tell the whole truth' to Jeff, and what if he don't want to do that?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong and doesn't owe Jeff the truth, especially given Jeff didn't tell him about the two of you. Besides if he does find out Jeff will understand, he knows better then anyone about lying to avoid Randy finding out"

"I don't know Aimes, it all seems too complicated. And I don't want to lie to Jeff and make John lie too, I'd be a hypocrite"

"You're not lying, you are just..."

"Not telling the whole truth, withholding information, whatever, I still don't want to do that" she interrupted,

"Then don't. Tell Jeff the truth, tell Randy the truth, tell everyone the truth"

"Jeff would go crazy if he knew, I mean he would probably forgive me and try work things out but he would always be jealous whenever I'm with John. And I know for sure he would be an ass to John and be mad at him"

"But John didn't know"

"Still, you know the Hardy boys better than anyone. Neither are exactly the type to let things go, especially when it comes to their lady"

"Yeah you're right, Jeff would never be okay with you and John being alone together again"

"And I wouldn't allow Jeff to try determine who I can and cannot be friends with, if he finds out about John our relationship is doomed to fail"

"So then you have no other choice, tell Jeff you slept with someone but tell him you aren't telling him who. All he needs to know is that it didn't mean anything, it won't happen again and it's over. And tell him if he can't deal with that then he knows where the door is"

Amy paused before carrying on

Trish opened her mouth but then closed it, instead letting out a deep breath.

"I don't know, I just want to have fun and be single, like I said before" Trish responded,

"You have basically been single ever since you and John broke up, it's time for you to be in a relationship. But you gotta tell Randy and everyone else"

"I think we should wait a month to see if Jeff fucks up again before we let everyone know pointlessly" Trish replied,

"Trish how can you be mad at Jeff for lying to you when your whole relationship is a lie to everyone else, have a clean slate. Maybe that way, you guys may actually work"

"What if Jeff isn't ready to tell everyone"

"Then he can fuck off, he should just be grateful you want to try make it work again. Besides he said in the journal that he wants to be more honest so let him actually do it"

"Why you always right?" Trish sighed,

"Because I am amazing, now go talk to John, then Jeff, then Randy and then the whole group"

"I'll do it after I have a nap, and think this properly through. Goodnight"

"It's like 10 am, the sun is bright and beaming. It's not night time"

"Whatever just throw me my pillow back, shut up and let me sleep" Trish demanded,

"Fine but only because you've got some stressful conversations due later" Amy said throwing the pillow at her head,

Trish caught the pillow before it managed to smack her in the head, she poked her tongue at her friend in victory that she didn't manage to hit her before placing it under her head to go to sleep.

"Thank you, not just for passing back the pillow, but for everything" she smiled softly,

Amy smiled at her bestfriend, she got up from her bed to give Trish a hug. Amy pulled the blanket over her blonde friend and kissed her forehead before saying goodnight back but Trish in those few seconds had already knocked straight out to sleep. She had a late night, and was obviously undecided whether she should listen to Amy. She just wanted to sleep, dream and forget about what the right thing for her to do was. She knew Amy had a point, but she just wasn't sure if it was worth giving Jeff yet another chance. Because as Amy said, life was too short and she didn't want to waste it on silly games with Jeff. But Trish thought about words her mom always told her, granted it was a quote from a famous person but she never remembered who, but it went _'Twenty years from now, you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the things you did do'._

Maybe Trish would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't give Jeff another chance compared to if she had and got hurt again, or maybe that was just an excuse she was trying to use so that she could forgive Jeff without feeling stupid. Either way she knew what she had to do, she had to tell everyone the truth and try again with Jeff, it may not work out, he may not even want to sort things after he finds out she slept with someone but she didn't want to regret not doing this in 20 years. Trish knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean it would be easy, she was nervous and she had every reason to be, she wanted to tell Randy the truth. And that was what Trish was dreading the most.


	25. Telling Randy the truth

**Some what important update:**

Okay I originally had this chapter already written but from here I had no clue where to go with this story. I then got inspiration and ideas so I actually ended up changing slightly what happened in this and the previous chapter so it would fit with the direction I'm going with. I was actually surprised about the number of reviews I got in support of Trish with John, obviously there was more with Jeff which I expected but it seems a few people prefer John. **Because of this I am actually planning to have two alternative endings where you can actually choose who you want Trish to be with so hopefully everyone will be happy.** Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was because of all the reviews that gave me huge motivation to finish this story so please please keep reviewing. Thanks for everything and hope you enjoy xxxxxxxx

* * *

When Trish awoke from her nap she went with Amy to Matt and John's dorm room. Matt already knew about her and Jeff but he didn't know about John so Amy took Matt to Randy and Jeff's room while Trish spoke to John privately. Unsurprisingly, John was absolutely shocked when Trish told him about her thing with Jeff. He had never expected them two to fall for each other, they were both so different. But it started to make sense to John, why Jeff punched Chris when he thought Chris had slept with Trish, why she whispered sorry to Jeff when she started making out with him at Halloween, why Jeff had been so rude to Trish, it was all because he was jealous.

"Listen I don't want a drunken hook up with me to ruin what you two have if you really do love him, I may have some feelings or attractions there towards you but if Jeff loves you then trust me I won't get in the way, just make sure he knows that" John said softly,

"I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have brought you into this mess"

"Hey there's worse things then getting to sleep with you, no need to apologise. I'd do it again if you wanted to" he said jokingly winking at her,

Trish smiled and rolled her eyes at his remark.

It was slightly awkward at first but John was very mature about the situation and was ready to pretend like it never happened. It didn't take much persuasion to get John to agree not to tell Jeff. He didn't want his friendship with Jeff or Trish to be ruined over one night, besides Jeff didn't tell John when he did it so John didn't feel like he owed it to him. However he did feel like he owed it to Randy.

"Trish I know you don't want Jeff finding out that it was me you slept with and I get that. But I can't lie to Randy"

"What? But we agreed in my room not to tell anyone"

"I know but I started thinking about it and I realised I don't want to lie to him. He'd be pissed if he ever found out and that I didn't tell him and I have too much respect for him to lie. Sure I also respect Jeff and would have told him the truth if I had known about you two and betrayed him but I don't feel like I did, so am fine not to tell him because I don't owe it to him but I do owe it to Randy. Besides you want to have a fresh truthful start with Randy so tell him the whole truth"

"But he's probably going to tell Jeff"

"We will tell him after and you can beg him not to say. I know Randy won't care not telling Jeff the truth after he finds out Jeff had been lying to him for this long. And I know he won't want to hurt you so he'll do it for you"

"What if he wants to tell Jeff to hurt him?"

"Well Trish honestly, that's just a risk we have to take. I'm telling Randy the truth and what he then does is up to him"

Trish sighed and banged her head softly against the wall a couple of times.

"Fine I guess we just have to hope for the best" Trish sighed agreeing with John,

The two stayed in Matt and John's room for a bit anticipating her next conversation with Jeff. On the way to Randy's room, Amy told Matt that Trish wanted to forgive Jeff but also that she wanted to tell Randy the truth. The plan was for Matt and Amy to bring Randy to their room for some pizza and PS4, he knew Randy wouldn't pass up pizza and Jeff would decline because he was just in his bed all depressed over Trish.

When Randy came to John and Matt's room he was surprised to see Trish and Amy, he didn't think they liked to play video games. Amy was actually pretty good so challenged Randy to play.

"Where's Jeff?" Trish asked Randy knowing the answer,

"He's in bed all miserable about some chick, he has been calling her for ages now and he hasn't got a call back, it's really quite sad yet also hilarious"

Trish shook her head at her brother's heartlessness.

"I'm gonna try talk to him, provide a girls perspective. Can I have the key?" Trish asked following through with the plan they had constructed,

"Good luck" Randy said throwing her the keys before she left the room.

* * *

Jeff was face down on the bed so he didn't know it was Trish who entered the room, he assumed it was just Randy. But when she spoke he knew immediately who it was.

"Hey" she said softly,

Jeff quickly shot up from his bed and turned around to face her, there she was in his room.

"Trish" he let out unable to hold back a smile,

Trish didn't respond she just remained standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

"I got your many messages, not only from my phone but the journal you gave to Amy to give to me. I guess you didn't take the hint when I told you to not speak to me again and to leave me alone" she laughed slightly,

"You know me, not one to let go easily" he put his hand to his neck and smiled,

"I know" she said softly,

"I know it was stupid to lie but in my head I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought if you knew you would hate me and I would have no chance of getting you back. And when I did get you back I just didn't want to lose you"

"But it's not wrong for you to have slept with her, I would have understood, I would have got it"

"But I didn't. I didn't understand because I know I didn't love her when we first slept together, I just felt stupid. I didn't understand why I did, I just wanted to make myself believe that it didn't happen...I know it sounds stupid and it is, I shouldn't have lied. But I just lied because I wanted it to be the truth, I wanted my first time to be with you since summer and it was just the next best way to achieve it in my eyes...But I promise I will never lie to you again, I will never ever do anything to hurt you, I honestly love you so much" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes,

The sight made the same happen to Trish but both were fighting to try avoid them coming out.

"I want to forgive you, I want to be with you and I love you too. But I don't want to lie anymore, not only to each other but to our friends, to Randy. If you want us to be together, we have to do it properly, I don't want our relationship to be a lie anymore"

"Okay, if you're ready then I am too, I want to be with you more than anything. I don't want to lie to them anymore either" he said putting his hands on her arms,

"A fresh start with no more lies, and that starts with me having to tell you something" she said taking a deep breath,

"What?" he questioned,

"Last night I slept with someone"

"YOU DID WHAT?" he yelled,

"I was drunk, it didn't mean anything. You can't really be mad at me because we're kind of even and we were broken up. But if I am forgiving you and putting all your mistakes behind you then you need to do the same with my mistakes, no drama, no fights, no jealousy."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter it's not important. I just thought you deserve to know who"

"Trish I thought we said no more lies, you can't get mad at for me lying but it's okay when you do it"

"I'm not lying though I have told you the truth, just the details don't matter. But if you can't deal with not knowing the full extent of what happened then I understand but I guess we just can't work"

Jeff sighed,

"I can't say I'm thrilled but you were allowed to do what you want and I guess whoever it was would have annoyed me just the same. Maybe it's for the best me not knowing. I just want to be with you, full trust and no drama" he smiled at her rubbing his hands on her arms and pulling her closer,

Trish smiled from ear to ear, she knew Jeff may hurt her again but it was a risk she was willing to make. She would give him this chance to hopefully prove his words that he wouldn't lie to her again, that he wouldn't hurt her again. But she had a hopeful mind that he wouldn't, she loved him and knew he loved her, she was going to give them a real chance.

"Now let's go tell Randy" she smiled even wider trying to hide the fear,

"What now?"

"Yes now, it's probably best to have witnesses in case he murders us, I mean there's a genuine chance he will kill us but he won't manage to kill all of us and at least the others can tell the court who did it"

"Please don't joke" Jeff begged,

"Trust me I'm not joking" she said sternly,

Jeff sighed, he was scared there was no denying that.

* * *

"Wow it actually worked, well done sis I didn't think anyone would get him out of his bed" Randy praised as he carried on playing Call of Duty,

"Could you pause the game for a second?" Trish asked,

"Yeah sure" Amy said, immediately doing as she was told,

"We are in the middle of a game, unpause it" Randy demanded,

"Randy we need to talk" Jeff said bluntly,

"Talk then" he said confused as to why they all looked so serious,

"Randy I've, well we've, been lying to you, well to everyone actually. Last summer, I started to spend a lot of time with Jeff"

"So?" he scoffed laughing slightly,

"We spent almost everyday together and one thing led to another and I fell for her dude" Jeff carried on,

"What do you mean you fell for her?" Randy asked sitting forward,

"I tried to stop it, I ended things and I tried to stay away because I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't. I just kept getting drawn back in. And after things with Mickie ended, we wanted to make a proper go of things. I know you don't want to hear this and trust me I wish I didn't feel this way but I love her. I love Trish and I want to be with her, even if that hurts you"

"I love him too Randy. I am so sorry we lied but we were scared of how you would react, it was when you were more crazy and protective. But once you started to loosen the reigns we were going to tell you, we were just waiting for the right time where you wouldn't hate us. But we don't want to lie anymore, we want to try make our relationship work and we can only do that being honest"

"I am so sorry man" Jeff said looking down,

There was just silence. Randy just stared at the ground as he banged his fists against each other repeatedly.

"Randy please say something" Trish begged,

"It's now June, in fact it is almost July. So since last summer, you have been hooking up. So you have practically been lying to me for a whole year" he said surprisingly calmly,

"It was just during the summer at first. We weren't together, weren't hooking up, we were nothing after that because Jeff didn't want to hurt you, so there was no point telling you. We only started dating properly after things ended with Mickie"

"So you have properly been together for around 5 months?"

"Yes, and we were going to tell you. But then there was the car crash. I couldn't tell you when there were more important things to be concerned about" Trish explained,

"You should have told me the very first second it happened last summer" he yelled loudly for the first time raising his voice,

Trish jumped slightly, clearly scared at him shouting in her face.

"Randy I should have told you, I just thought we could forget it ever happened and move on. I didn't want you to hate me man" Jeff said,

Randy had a cold look on his face, he was clearly trying to process the information but was very clearly angry, now not taking his gaze from Jeff.

"I'm sorry Randy that we lied, we shouldn't have but I won't apologise for how I feel. I love him and I will be with him. I hope you can understand that and support it but if not then that's up to you" Trish said trying to hold back the tears,

He stayed silent.

"Randy say something please" she begged,

"I'm gonna kill you" he shouted before tackling Jeff to the ground,

Before anyone could even understand what was happening Randy was pounding away at Jeff, punching him over and over again. It took a while for Matt and John to comprehend the situation, they were stunned by how quickly it escalated. A part of them however were surprised this didn't happen sooner. Matt and John both pulled Randy off but by then Jeff had already taken a relatively good beating. Jeff had previously had worse so he wasn't too bad but he sure as hell was hurting. Trish couldn't even try to calm Randy down or get him off, she just couldn't watch and buried herself in Amy's lap crying.

Randy managed to push Matt and John off and carried on his attack, Jeff yelled at Matt and John not to intercept the fight. He knew he deserved the beating and that it would make Randy feel better, hell it would make Jeff feel better too. He had to let Randy let out his anger. Although Matt and John didn't want to just let the fight break out, they knew Jeff would feel better, it would make him feel like he at least got what he deserved for getting with his best friends sister, otherwise he would just beat himself up inside. They would interfere if it got too much but they had to let the guys fight it out.

"What are you guys doing stop him, don't just stand there" Amy screamed,

"Jeff told us not to"

"I don't care, I'm telling you to stop this" she yelled,

"We can't" Matt told his girlfriend,

"Well I'm not gonna just sit her and watch"

Amy ran up to the two and let her body fall over Jeff's covering him protectively blocking Randy from being able to access him. Randy's clenched fist stopped just in time so that he wouldn't accidentally hit Amy.

Randy sighed and got off of Jeff, he wasn't going to throw Amy off Jeff. It was clearly hard for the girls to watch and he never would hurt a woman.

"Did you two have sex?" he asked sternly,

"That's none of your business" Trish defended,

"Answer me" he said calmly,

"No I'm not goin..."

"...Yes we did" Jeff answered Randy,

"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed,

"I'm not lying to him anymore" Jeff replied,

"So that means you hooked up with my sister then came back into our room and pretended like nothing happened?" Randy raised his eyebrows at his once best friend,

Jeff remained on the floor and buried his head in his hands disappointed in himself as a result of Randy's words.

"Bro code states you don't go for ex girlfriends or family relatives, you broke it in both ways. I'm not the only one who should be pissed" Randy said pointing at John,

"John dated Trish too hell they dated for years and last time I checked Trish was your sister back then too, John broke it and dated your sister before Jeff did" Amy tried justify,

"That's different, we were kids when they started dating and back then I didn't care. John also didn't lie to me about it, he didn't break anything" Randy replied,

"He's right Aimes, I love Jeff he is my brother and I'll always have his back but even he knows that what he did shouldn't have even happened in the first place. He broke the bro code, there's no denying that" Matt agreed,

"Well John don't seem to care" Amy said,

"I am not as angry as Randy because I have no right to be. I don't own Trish and we were a young couple, it's not an issue that he dates Trish because it wasn't like we were in properly in love and Trish will always be 'the one', we were just kids...He just had to show me the respect to tell me about it first before anything happened, which obviously didn't happen"

"We couldn't tell Randy, especially back when it started because Randy would have killed me. I didn't think it would be fair to tell you or anyone else without telling him first. Besides we didn't think you would care as you two have been broken up for ages" Jeff tried justify,

"I wouldn't have cared, I mean even if I did I couldn't stop you guys from dating. But you're one of my best friends and she's my only real ex that I really cared about, hell at the time we thought we loved each other. I understand now it was just young-teen love but still it meant something to me and there's a bro code there regardless of whether I was over it or not, you should have let me know out of respect for me"

"You're right and I'm sorry" Jeff said sincerely,

"It's okay, I wish you would have told me but I understand why you didn't" John said accepting his apology,

"Randy, you may hate me and rightfully so but I am honestly so sorry. You're my best friend, please forgive me" Jeff begged,

"I'm not your best friend"

Jeff looked up shocked at his words, even though it shouldn't have been a shock. A naive part of Jeff just hoped that Randy would be okay.

"If I was you would never have done this to me" He paused before carrying on,

"We are not even friends Jeff. We are done. Do not look at me, do not talk to me, do not be near me, do not be in my space, do not sleep in the bed next to me, do not even breath the same air as me. In fact if it's okay with one of you guys is it okay if we switch rooms? I know there's not long left till the academic year is over so it's a bit long to pack everything up, unpack in a new room then pack it all up again soon but I would really appreciate it" Randy asked John and Matt,

Both guys were slightly shocked, they knew Randy would be pissed but they didn't expect this.

"Umm yeah sure I don't mind switching with you" Matt offered,

"Thanks, now as this is now my room get the hell out Jeff" Randy demanded,

Jeff looked up at Randy sadly before getting up from the floor and leaving.

"Trish you too please" Randy asked but less harshly,

"Wait there's one more thing" Trish said,

"What?" Randy sighed not looking forward to this,

"John your turn" Trish said stepping away from the firing line, she couldn't take hurting Randy anymore.

"Listen bro, I didn't wanna lie to you because I respect you too much. But last night I..last night I slept with Trish"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Randy yelled,

"We were drunk, it didn't mean anything" John defended,

"Oh it didn't mean anything huh. What so you fucked my little sister like you do to all the other random whores you have slept with, is that what your ex girlfriend is to you just a meaningless fuck?"

"Of course not man. I felt something and Trish did too but it wasn't love. We are not in love so it didn't mean anything. Especially given that she loves Jeff. I care for Trish more than anything but we are just friends"

"I'm confused I thought you were with Jeff or do you just juggle my friends all at the same time?" Randy asked bitterly,

Trish was taken a back slightly at her brother's harsh words,

"Me and Jeff got into a fight and broke up but we are over it and trying to move on with a clean state" she tried to speak but still was sobbing,

"I'm sorry man but she is my ex it's not like I'm just a random guy or she's a random girl. And she is allowed to sleep with people and so am I, and you did basically say to me that she can do what she wants and that if I dated her, that you would be okay with it. I didn't really do anything wrong"

"I'm not pleased that you slept with my sister but I have had one night stands before and hooked up with an ex, I guess you're right you haven't done anything wrong"

"Randy I know this may be a lot to ask but would you mind not telling anyone about me and John, even Candice because I don't want it getting back to Jeff"

"What you haven't told him?" Randy asked,

"No, it would just complicate things more than they already are. Please Randy for me, don't say anything" Trish begged,

"I'm not ever talking to Jeff again so you don't have to worry about me telling him anything. Besides the less people that know about you and John shacking up the better for me, less embarrassing that way. So you ain't gotta worry about anyone hearing anything from me"

"Thanks" Trish smiled at her brother,

"So you still cool to room with me?" John asked Randy,

"Yeah we're cool, I'm just glad you told me the truth. Better than some people" Randy said shaking his hand and looking at Trish directing his comment partially at her,

John let out a breath of relief and smiled at his friend.

"What about me? Randy you are my brother please don't hate me" Trish begged crying intensely,

Randy walked up to Trish, he wiped the tears from her face and pushed her hair from out her face. She fell into his chest and he embraced her in a hug as she cried into his chest.

"I could never hate you Trish, you are my baby sister. Besides you can date who you want, you made that clear, you didn't do anything wrong besides lie to me. He's the one that shouldn't have gone there with you in the first place, it wasn't up to you to have to do that. Besides I started dating one of your best friends, I'm trying to be less of a hypocrite remember" he smiled softly at her,

She laughed slightly at his words. She was glad he respected her right to be able to be her own person, maybe he was finally realising that. She wasn't going to not date someone just because of him but she agreed that she shouldn't have lied. Trish was sad that he hated Jeff, this would definitely cause a strain on their relationship but she understood where Randy was coming from.

But she also understood that you can't help who you fall for. Jeff couldn't help his feelings. She wished he could forgive Jeff, if not today at least one day, she had hope that maybe that could happen. But if not she was glad that she at least still had a brother who considered her a sister, she was grateful that he didn't hate her because she wasn't sure if she could bare that. In fact she was certain she couldn't. She loved Jeff but she also loved Randy, she knew if he hated her and he stopped talking to her that she would probably resent Jeff, it would ruin their relationship for certain. Even though this still could, it wasn't certain. She had both the men she loved in her life, even if they didn't have each other anymore, at least she still did. Trish was thankful for that at least.


	26. An unexpected discovery

Jeff opened the door to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror seeing the bruises and cuts all across his face. His lips were swollen and blood was stained near his nostrils. Jeff was badly hurt but that wasn't what bothered him, what really hurt him was knowing how much he had fucked up. He betrayed his best friend. He lied to his best friend and now he was paying the consequences. Randy hated Jeff and there was nothing Jeff could do to change that, the damage had already been done. Jeff punched the mirror causing it to shatter and his hand to start pouring with blood.

"Hey Jeff are you...Oh my god what happened to your hand?" Matt yelled as he saw his brother,

"It's nothing" Jeff answered wrapping a towel around it,

"You're gonna get several years of bad luck for that" Matt told him pointing to the shattered mirror,

"Couldn't make things any worse at this point so bring it on"

"He'll come around, he's just angry. You two are best friends and have been since we were kids, he will forgive you. He just has to"

"I hope so Matt but I really doubt it"

"What are you gonna do? Just give him space and stay out of his way like he asked or keep trying to make him talk to you again"

"I don't know I guess a bit of both. I'm always gonna go up to him and try sort things out when I see him but if he tells me to go or walks away then I'll leave him be, I don't want another ass whopping"

"Man Jeff, why Trish? Why not a cute girl that you met on the beach or something?"

"I don't know man but it is Trish and I ain't letting her go again"

Matt smiled at his younger brother,

"Good" Matt said,

"Anyway brother we better clear up this mirror, need to move me in and Randy out" Matt carried on,

"Was he actually being serious?" Jeff sighed,

"Yep, now clean up that glass and stay out the way. In fact why don't you go Trish's or something so you're not here when Randy comes to pack up his stuff, let's try avoid a second round"

Jeff put his hands to his head and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath before leaving to do as Matt said. It was probably for the best for Randy not to see Jeff. He needed some time to cool off and calm down in order to get to a point where he won't try knock Jeff out again when he sees him.

* * *

Amy stayed to help John, Randy and Matt with the room switch, while Trish returned to her room where she saw Jeff sat on the floor outside her door.

"Hey" she said softly as she stood in front of him,

Jeff stood up and smiled at her sadly,

"Hey" he replied,

Jeff looked so beaten down, not only due to the visible signs he had been in a fight but he also looked exhausted. It was clear that he was both physically and emotionally drained. Trish looked into her man's green eyes and just saw sadness, it was heartbreaking for Trish to see but it was similar to how she felt.

Trish opened the door and they both entered her room. They both fell onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about how they both let things get this bad. Trish snuggled her head onto his shoulder and Jeff put his arm around her.

"Jeff can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said kissing her forehead,

"If you could go back, would you change things so that we never fell for each other last summer?"

Jeff looked at her and half smiled at her,

"Yes and no" he paused,

"Trish I'm not gonna lie I wish it wasn't you that I love, I wish it wasn't you that stole my heart but at the same time I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. I'm so glad I got closer to you and now get to call you mine because there's no one else I would rather be with. However, I wish there was. I wish that I didn't feel how I feel and I wish it wasn't you who I felt it for but is and so I don't regret anything"

Trish smiled at him, he basically took the words right out of her mouth. She loved Jeff and was glad she was with him. She didn't regret her decision in fact Jeff was one of the best things to ever happen to her. But she would be lying if she said she didn't wish things were different. Wish that she didn't fall for her brother's best friend, that her brother didn't hate his guts. Things would have been a lot easier if it wasn't Jeff she fell for but it was, and she didn't have a time machine or the power to change that. What happened happened and there's no changing it. They made the decision and it lead them to each other and although it bought negative consequences, they were going to deal with it together. They were going to be happy and spend their time together because they loved each other, and nothing was going to change that.

"Well I know us being together isn't going to be completely smooth sailing and our relationship already has some obstacles that will challenge us but here's a little something that will hopefully make things a bit easier" Trish smiled as she grabbed a notebook from her bedside table and handed it to him,

"Your journal" Jeff smiled as he took it,

"Yeah, I had practically written most of it before our fight so the majority of it I don't hate your guts and am all sweet about you, however the final few pages gets a little bit harsh so just ignore those" she explained laughing slightly,

"I deserve it" he said before opening the first page,

"No! Read it alone when I'm not with you. I'll probably cringe from the awkwardness if you do it here or end up a crying mess"

Jeff grinned and closed the journal.

"Fine but thank you Trish. This has made my shit day just that bit less crappy" Jeff joked slightly,

"Hey that's my job no need to thank me" Trish patted herself on the back before kissing him.

* * *

One month later

It had been over a month since Jeff and Trish decided to tell the truth to everyone. Candice was really annoyed that Trish didn't tell her, she wouldn't have told Randy if Trish didn't want her too. She was disappointed that Trish didn't trust her enough to realise that. She didn't speak to Trish for a whole day, which is a lot for Candice, but then forgave her as she understood why she didn't tell her. Stephanie, Chris and the other guys were shocked but they weren't angry about the secrecy.

Everything was normal except with Randy which created a negative impact on everyone else. Randy refused to be near Jeff so at lunch would sit on a separate table causing everyone to split and pick a table to sit on. Candice was always with Randy of course and Trish was with Jeff most of the time but everyone else rotated so they could spend time with both guys. It was awkward for everyone to say the least.

Jeff and Trish were together but didn't rub it in Randy's face, they didn't do anything in front of him as they didn't want to poke the beast. Jeff had tried to talk to Randy and sort things out several times but each time was rejected. Jeff was struggling over his friendship with Randy but having Trish by his side made it a hell of a lot easier, he was so grateful that he had her. The more time they spent together the deeper their feelings grew. Him fucking up his friendship with Randy in his mind wasn't going to be over nothing, he was going to make it some what worth it by being with the woman he loved.

Trish, Amy, Matt and Jeff spent a lot of time together and they were all currently in the girl's room talking and watching tv. Trish and Jeff were snuggled together on her bed while Matt and Amy did the same on Amy's.

"Pause the movie I need to pee" Amy demanded as she got up out of the bed,

"You've seen _When Harry met Sally_ like a hundred times you know what's going to happen" Trish said,

"I've seen it so much because it's my all time fav movie so I am not missing a single moment of it. Pause it!" she demanded once again before slamming the bathroom door shut,

Trish did as she was told, she knew better than to mess with Amy and her movies.

Amy was glancing around the bathroom while she was on the toilet and did a double take when she saw something that caught her eye. Amy leaned over to grab the item from the bin and her eyes and mouth grew wide when she saw what it was.

"No fucking way" she let out,

Amy quickly pulled up her panties and trousers, washed her hands and put the item on the bathroom counter. She left the bathroom to go back to her friends.

"Okay movie time is over you boys need to leave" Amy told the guys folding her arms sternly,

"What why?" Jeff asked,

"Something came up I just remembered, girl stuff so you guys need to go" Amy grabbed the remote from Trish and turned the tv off,

"Amy you never stop watching this movie half way" Trish exclaimed in shock,

"Yeah, if I ever did that you would bite my head off" said Matt,

"That just shows how important this is, now seriously I'm not gonna ask again get the hell out" Amy yelled slightly,

Amy pulled both Jeff and Matt up from the bed and started pushing them towards the door,

"Wait can I at least pee first" Jeff said turning around and pointing to the bathroom,

"Use your own damn toilet" Amy yelled shutting the door in the Hardy's faces,

The Hardy bothers looked at each other puzzled before shrugging their shoulders and returning to their own room.

"What the hell was that about?" Trish asked confused at her friends strange behaviour,

"Come, come" Amy gestured for Trish to come with her to the bathroom,

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Trish asked puzzled,

"I have a better question, what the hell is this?" Amy asked handing her the item she had previously found,

Trish's eyes widened and her heart started pounding away rapidly.

"Trish you're fucking pregnant?" Amy exclaimed loudly,

"Shhhh don't scream it so our whole floor hears you"

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me? This thing says 4 weeks, you've known you were pregnant for 4 weeks and said nothing"

"No you idiot the four weeks means I'm four weeks along in the pregnancy. I found out yesterday"

"Oh, well still should have told me as soon as you found out"

"Amy you can't tell anyone"

"I won't of course I'll let you do that, I'm not an animal" Amy said defensively,

"No I mean no one can find out, like ever!"

"Umm Trish, I think they'll figure it out when your belly has a huge fucking bump in a couple months"

"It won't because I'm not keeping it" Trish let out softly,

"What?" Amy questioned shocked at what she had just heard,

"The baby might not be Jeff's and John will realise that"

"Wait you don't know who the father is?" Amy exclaimed,

"No, four weeks ago I slept with John and not too long after Jeff. Oh FYI I told you once we get more frequent Jeff would show me some tricks, he's just as good if not better than John"

"Ew Trish he's like my brother and now is really not the time"

"Well anyway there's no way to know who the father is until the baby is born and I don't wanna risk having a child that's not with someone I really love. Besides John would realise it could be his and if he did Jeff would find out, he'd be fucking pissed that I possibly got knocked up by one of his good friends and he will probably dump me"

"Who cares Trish, you can't kill your child because you're scared about Jeff leaving you"

"I'm not killing my child Amy, it's not even developed. Besides it's not just that, I'm too young to have a kid. I study medicine which is no walk in the park as it is for a regular student let alone one with a child, I can't balance studies and having a kid"

"You can everyone will help"

"I don't want to have help to be able to look after my own child. And I certainly don't want to jeopardise my education and career over stupidly not using a fucking condom"

"What about Jeff? Or even John, don't they have a say in this?" Amy asked concerned about her friend's decision,

"Not really, it's my body and I'm doing this regardless of what they say, want or think. So what's the point of me telling them and ruining things over something they won't be able to persuade me to change"

"Alright if it's what you want, I'll be here for you" Amy said putting the pregnancy test back in the bin,

"Thank you" Trish said smiling softly at her friend.

"So when do you get the abortion?"

"I have an appointment in a week to properly check I am pregnant, talk about the whole process of the termination and stuff like that but don't think they will actually do it then. Not sure how long after that but hopefully not too long cuz morning sickness is the worst"

Amy smiled and laughed slightly at her friend. She was a bit sad, she would have loved to have a little niece or nephew - sure not by blood but whatever- to spoil and have fun with. She knew Trish would make a wonderful mom but I guess now just isn't the time. Amy understood, she just wasn't sure if she would do the same if she was in that position.

* * *

"It's no fair why is he talking to you?" Jeff moaned as he planted his face into Trish's bed,

Amy was in Matt's room, Jeff and Amy basically switched over the past week. It sure made things a whole lot easier then when Matt lived with John because John would always have to leave the room, or Trish would have to leave if Matt came to the girl's room.

"Because Jeffrey I am his little sister, we're blood. He kinda has no choice"

"Ergh if I knew it would cause this much problems I wouldn't have taken that stupid summer job with you and this whole mess would be avoided"

"Yeah but then you wouldn't be here with me right now" Trish said as she started kissing his neck,

"True, but is it really worth it?" he teased,

"Do you want me to show you how worth it I am?" she said biting her lip seductively,

"Oh yes please" Jeff let out before kissing her passionately,

"Wait hold on, do you have a condom?" Trish asked,

Although she was already pregnant at this point she wanted to get in a better habit of using it. She would often forget to take the morning after pill if they went raw and clearly either Jeff, John or both had a weak pull out game.

"No" he said,

"Go get one from the bathroom drawer, Amy keeps a stash" Trish told him and he did as told,

Jeff opened the draw and pulled out a condom. He accidentally dropped it and when he went to pick it up he saw what Amy had seen the week before. Jeff was just as shocked if not more than Amy was. He took the pregnancy test with him as he returned to Trish.

"What the hell is this?" Jeff yelled lifting it up in his hand so she could see,

Trish closed her eyes. She felt so stupid, why the hell did she not throw that little thing away where no one would see? Twice now it had been found.

"Are you pregnant?" he yelled,

"No" she scoffed nervously,

"So why does it say positive?"

"I don't know it's not mine" Trish lied as she panicked,

Jeff relaxed as he came to the realisation that it was Amy's pregnancy test.

"Amy's pregnant?" he asked,

Trish was stunned at the situation, she didn't even know what to say. She just nodded to answer him. Why did she let herself get in these situations? And why has she now dragged Amy into it?

The door opened and Matt and Amy entered the room, they both saw what was in Jeff's hands and their eyes fell out of their sockets,

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me that you're pregnant" Jeff said to Amy,

"What?" they both screamed at the same time,

"You're pregnant?" Matt yelled,

"What no" she exclaimed,

"Wait you didn't know?" Jeff said pointing to Matt who looked like his life just flashed before his eyes,

"Apparently not" Matt let out with his eyes still widened,

"There's nothing to know cuz I'm not pregnant" Amy yelled,

Amy looked up at Trish who had pleading eyes and took a small breath,

"Well why does this test say you are then?" Jeff asked,

Amy paused before finally speaking.

"After I took that test I went to the drug store picked up some more, couldn't wait so just did them all there and they all came back negative and just to be sure I even went to the doctors to double check. It was just a false positive" Amy lied,

"So you're not pregnant?" Matt asked to make it clear,

"No" she said shaking her head,

"Oh thank god" Matt let out relieved,

Amy just smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend. She then looked at Trish who gave her a thankful smile. Amy was pissed at Trish for lying or letting Jeff think she was pregnant when she knew otherwise but as Amy managed to get away with it without Matt actually thinking she was pregnant, she decided to let it go. Amy knew that Trish's first appointment was just a few hours earlier and so she was probably stressed out, it was becoming real and was going to happen soon enough. Trish was carrying either John or Jeff's baby, but not for much longer.


	27. Will she go through with the abortion?

Hey guys, I just wanted to talk quickly about the timings. I was trying to keep the time and dates accurate, hence whenever I say a month has passed or several months following the funerals, the months actually did change which is why Randy said it was almost July because it actually should have been. However, really the academic school year should have been over by now as technically it would be August now that another month has passed, but for arguments sake for the purpose of the summer vacation accuracy and to have a long holiday it's July again lol. Not very important and I doubt you guys are over analysing the time and months but just wanted to say so it's clear. Anyway enjoy xxxxxx

* * *

Matt and Jeff stayed with girls watching movies and talking till the early morning. They both decided to leave and sleep in their own room leaving Trish and Amy alone.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed" Trish announced,

"Trish wait, what happened?" Amy asked,

"What do you mean?"

"With the hospital, what did they say about you know?" Amy said pointing at her belly,

"The appointment for the abortion is next Thursday so just over a week. They want me to have some time to think about if it's what I really want, make sure I won't regret. They said I can change my mind at any time but I won't so it's all good, this disaster will be over in a week" Trish sighed a breath of relief,

"Trish I really don't think this is a good idea, I mean not the abortion I understand it's your body and your decision. But I really don't think it's fair for you to keep this from Jeff, he's your boyfriend and I'm sure he would want to be there for you through this. Besides he has a right to know"

"Why does he have a right to know? The baby may not even be his"

"May being the key word, he may not be but he also might be. John also has the right to know. One of them is the father Trish, you can't not let them be a part of a decision so important"

"Amy we aren't going through this again" Trish said walking away towards the bathroom,

"Trish you can't lie to them, it's not right" Amy yelled,

"It's not lying it's withholding the truth, remember?" Trish shot back using Amy's own words against her,

Amy let out a soft breath as she watched her friend turn her back to her, walk away and slam the bathroom door on her. Amy understood where Trish was coming from but she didn't want her to make a decision she would regret or do something that Jeff may never forgive her for. She would try again to talk some sense into Trish but not today. It was late and both girls were exhausted. Trish is cranky as it is when she's tired, let alone being hormonal and pregnant.

* * *

The following week went so slowly for Trish, she just wanted it to be Thursday already but instead it was Wednesday night, one day until Trish's scheduled abortion and two days until the last day of the first year of collage. Trish was so excited for the holiday, she had almost 3 months off and she couldn't wait. She needed the break. This had been the most stressful year of her life with make ups and breaks up (over and over again), reuniting with John, the whole drama with Randy and let's not forget her getting knocked up and not knowing by who. She couldn't wait to have a quick escape then start the next year fresh, the only problems and stress she wanted to have next year was to be about her studies and exams. Even today she wanted an escape, she was stressed and nervous about the abortion tomorrow. She just wanted to pass the time and forget about it so tonight was date night.

Trish looked stunning in a hot pink satin dress that hugged to her figure perfectly. She had subtle make up except for her lips which were bold and bright matching her dress. Trish was very early on in her pregnancy so luckily for her there was no visible signs of a bump, if there was the tight dress would have given her secret away.

Trish heard a knock on her door and went to open it, as she did a smile grew wide on Jeff's face as he saw how stunning she looked.

"Woah" he let out involuntarily,

Trish blushed slightly before returning a smile.

"Wow Trish you look absolutely breathtaking. I'm not sure how I am always surprised, I mean you always look amazing but some how you always manage to take my breath away like it's the first time"

"Why thank you Mr Hardy, you don't look too bad yourself" she smiled at him,

"Well I wanted to get you something as beautiful as you but it's clearly impossible. However, hopefully you still like them" Jeff said pulling the bunch of flowers he had behind his back in front of him,

Trish's hands went to her face in amazement of the romantic gesture, they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and she loved how thoughtful her boyfriend was. She didn't feel like she deserved someone as amazing as him.

"Jeff they're beautiful and I love lilies they're my favourite" Trish said taking them in her hands and smelling them,

"Yeah I know, I read your book of all things Trish" he smiled,

Trish looked up at him and her smile grew wide covering her face.

"I love you" she let out,

"I love you too baby" he returned before cupping her face and connecting their lips,

"Well we better go if we wanna make our reservation" Jeff said taking Trish's hand.

* * *

The two arrived at the restaurant, it was a fancy Japanese place where you can see what the chef's are cooking and they do all those cool knife tricks. However, Jeff booked a private table rather than being sat with a bunch of strangers because he wanted to be able to talk to Trish more intimately. They both ordered a bunch of different dishes to share between them, well Trish did the ordering. She loved Japanese food, it was her favourite hence why Jeff had picked this place, her journal sure was a big help for dates. Jeff hadn't particularly been the biggest fan of Japanese food, he was a more simple Italian food kind of guy but the food here was incredible, neither of them had ever enjoyed a meal so much before.

"Wow that was amazing, I'm so full" Trish held on to her stomach and let out a heavy breath,

"Me too, surprised you even managed to eat so much you had more than me" Jeff laughed,

"Missed lunch so was starving" Trish lied awkwardly, little did he know she was eating for two,

"Anyway can I pour you another glass of wine?" Jeff asked,

"Yes please"

Trish wasn't going to have the baby so she felt no real need to stop drinking, some women even drink through their pregnancy anyway so she didn't feel too guilty.

"So Jeffrey I was thinking that maybe tonight we should use your birthday gift" Trish teased biting her lip,

"Oh really?" Jeff smiled even the thought of Trish in that lingerie she had got was driving him mad,

"Yeah maybe on the way to mine we can stop by your place to collect it" she said rubbing her foot against his leg,

"Check please" Jeff said rather abruptly to grab the waiters attention so they could get the hell out of there which made Trish giggle slightly,

Trish's phone started to ring, she saw it was the hospital calling and excused herself from the table so she could answer it.

"Hello" Trish answered,

"Hello Trish, I'm terribly sorry but something has come up meaning I won't be able to attend our appointment tomorrow and won't be available until next Monday"

"What? But I'll be back home in St Louis by then, is there no appointments available on Friday, or even Saturday morning as my flight isn't until that evening"

"No I'm really sorry, there is no spare time to fit you in for the other doctors. I mean I could fit you in today at 9 pm but on such short notice I know this probably isn't possible"

"No that's fine, I'll be there"

"Um well okay, see you soon. And sorry for the inconvenience"

"It's okay".

Trish let out a small breath of relief, there was no way she could do this at home without her mom figuring it out. That woman was like a detective, there wasn't much that could get by her especially under her own roof. Trish checked the time, she had twenty minutes until her appointment and the restaurant wasn't in walking distance to the hospital so Trish had to go if she wanted to make it.

"Hey that was my partner for my essay and presentation that I have to submit tomorrow, apparently something went wrong and we have to rewrite like half of it. I'm really sorry but I gotta go" Trish said putting on her coat,

"Wait for the bill to come, I'll go with you"

"No she doesn't live on campus, so I'm gonna grab an uber there. Just chill in your room and I'll message you when I'm done to come over"

"Okay fine, see you later"

"Bye Jeff" she said kissing his cheek and rushing out.

* * *

Trish arrived at the hospital just in time for her newly scheduled appointment. She barely had time to think and process that it was actually happening, it all came around a lot quicker than Trish originally expected and now the doctor was calling her into the room there was no going back.

The doctor made general conversation, asking how Trish was, if she was sure this is what she wanted, the risks, the procedure and the typical doctor mumbo jumbo. Trish wasn't really listening though, her thoughts were running wild. It was like for the first time she actually thought about what she was doing, she was making a decision that would change her as a person forever, whether it be for the best or not. She was terminating her baby, something once upon a time she thought she would never be able to do. Trish couldn't help but feel guilty however she had to mask that from the doctor and just get on with it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the doctor asked concerned,

Trish looked up at the doctor breaking her train of thought. A part of Trish was so sure that this is what she wanted but the other wasn't so sure. However, even though she wasn't sure if this is what she really wants to do, it was something she needed to do, and not only for herself. Trish had to think about the person growing inside of her and what was best for them and deep down she knew she couldn't be the mother that a child deserved, not yet anyway.

Trish nodded answering the doctor's question.

"Okay, well let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

"Okay Miss Orton we are all done here" the doctor smiled at Trish,

"Is that it?" Trish asked,

"Yeah that's all but here is an information leaflet, if you experience any abnormal symptoms or anything then please let us know"

"Well um thank you" Trish said with a weak smile before leaving,

Trish closed the door to the doctors room behind her and her hand immediately covered her mouth as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She held tightly onto her mouth to try hide the noise of her cries from attracting attention. Trish quickly rushed out of the hospital to get the hell out of there. The tears poured out the entire journey back to her room, it was like the emotion Trish had tried to suppress the past few weeks had all come out at once.

As Trish approached the door to her room she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away that had been falling from her eyes since she left the doctors room and pulled out her phone to message Jeff to say she was back. She had to calm herself down and take her mind off it as Jeff would be round soon and he couldn't see her like this. Trish had to just be okay, she didn't have a choice anymore and there was nothing else she could do.

Trish dropped to her bed, she was so exhausted that she knew that she may just fall asleep so left the door unlocked so that Jeff could let himself in just incase. However before she could nod off she heard the door open.

"Wow that was quick Jeff I literally just messaged you" Trish said,

"It's not Jeff, it's Amy"

"Oh hey" Trish smiled at her friend,

"Trish I just wanted to talk to you before Jeff comes round as I know I probably won't get another chance before your appointment tomorrow"

"Amy"

"No please just listen. I know it's your body and your baby so therefore your decision but I really don't think you should do this. There's no rush you still have time, just go back home so you can talk to your parents about it and see what they say"

"Amy" Trish interrupted trying to explain that it was too late,

"And it will give you time to explain it to Jeff, I mean come on Trish he has a right to know that he might be a father and even if he isn't he deserves to know that his girlfriend is pregnant. I know I said not giving the truth when not asked is not technically a lie and stuff but this is pushing it. It takes two people to make a baby and so you shouldn't have the whole say over this, he should be a part of the conversation"

"You're right Amy, it does take two people to make a baby but one of them might not be Jeff" Trish shot back starting to get frustrated with her friend,

"It doesn't matter Trish, it still could be and he has a right to know and you know it. This is just wrong" Amy yelled,

"Who are you to tell me what I'm doing is wrong?" Trish yelled back,

"Um your best friend maybe"

"If you were my best friend you would be there for me, not making me feel shit about myself and like I'm such a horrible person. If you were my best friend your concern should be me and what I want, not what you want or what you think is best. This is happening to me not you, and although I appreciate your opinion as you said it's my decision, not yours, and I already made it. It's too late"

"It's not too late you can cancel your appointment, you don't have to go through with it. But even if you still want to after you properly think it through and still want the abortion you still can, just wait it out and go about it in a way you won't later regret"

"I can't I already said it's too late" Trish yelled,

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused,

"I've already had the abortion", she screamed

"What?" Amy's eyes narrowed and her jaw dropped slightly,

"Yeah what?" Another voice yelled as the door barged opened,

Neither Trish or Amy had a clue that on the other side of the door someone was listening to the entire conversation and had heard everything that was said. And when the two realised as the door opened and the person entered the room both their hearts dropped. They were in complete shock and neither knew what to say.


End file.
